Creixell Award of the Day
Definición Un creixell es una frase o conjunto de ellas de cierta grandiosidad, siguiendo la impronta dejada por Jaume Creixell. A su vez, denomina a un trofeo Yoyístico en su honor y de su famosa retórica. Suele aparecer a diario y es una de las secciones más populares dentro del mundo YOYA. Es habitual que los comentaristas tiren flores a intervenciones de otros comentaristas al grito de "Creixell!". Antes de la rajada de Creixell, la sección se conocía como 'Sentence of the day'. Algunos de los momentos con más concentración de creixells por minuto han sido: * La noche de los Creixell. * La_segunda_Euroliga_de_basket. * El_post_partido_de_la_final_de_la_Euroliga_2010_(chorrero_de_creixells) Historical Creixells 2012 Abril Més 10:46, 10/04/2012 oskarralogía: Algún día me gustaría saber vuestra concepción de lo que es ser Tribunero. Yo coincido cercanamente en una que se dió por aquí no hace mucho que citaba estos tres pasos como pilares del tribunerismo: 1-Menospreciar al rival infinito y dando por hecho que se le debe apalizar o en caso de eliminatoria sentenciar en la ida. 2-Sufrir y lanzar improperios como un copde de la vida si el partido no transcurría sin ningún sobresalto como habíamos pensado y deseado anteriormente. 3-Ajusticiar en la plaza del pueblo a jugadores y cuerpo técnico por no haber ejecutado lo que pensábamos en el punto 1. Pot ser, però en tot cas això seria el neotribunero. El tribunero original, que segueix existint, és el de l'"avui patirem". Gent que va a l'estadi (diuen estadi, no camp ni Camp Nou) i somatitzen el partit en funció del rival tal que així: : ''- Equip de les Espanyes: sudoració. '' : ''- Equip europeu cistelonià: tremolor. '' : ''- Equip sudamericà: calfreds. '' : ''- Equip europeu transtelonià: palpitacions.'' Player bonuses'': '' : ''- Jugador sudamericà: increment de la pressió arterial. '' : ''- Central basc: Un grau més de febre fins a un màxim de 39.'' : ''- Jugador soviètic: Dos graus més de febre fins a un màxim de 41º.'' Phonetical bonus': '' : - Impossibilitat de pronunciar el nom de l'equip contrari: increment del 50% en la freqüència cardíaca. Recentment, però, s'ha descobert un ''easter egg fins fa uns anys desconegut. Se sap que aplicant la combinació ProfetaAjaccied + R2 + L2 + PastorPep + △ + ▲ + ▶ + ▼ + ◀ + △ + MillorJugadordelaHistòria es pot aconseguir que els símptomes desapareguin. Però encara no s'ha debuggejat completament el firmware tribunero'sDNA i no se sap exactament si aquests símptomes desapareixen del tot o simplement romanen latents durant un temps.'' '''el irascible granaíno 12:24, 08/04/2012 Leído en Marca.com y organizado por mi: Sugerencia para la nueva letra del himno del Real Madrid: De las quejas deportivas, que trampean por España,'' va el Madrid con su pañuelo, llorando cada mañana, Club repleto de extranjeros, todo nervio y patadón, mercenarios portugueses,mercenarios portugueses, miran siempre su bolsillo, con codicia y emoción.'' (Chorus) ¡Hala Madrid!¡Hala Madrid! aunque no sean de aquí, yo les doy mi corazón, ¡Hala Madrid!¡Hala Madrid! que más da si es portugues, si pega un buen coscorrón. ¡Hala Madrid,Hala Madrid!¡Hala Madrid! Enemigo en la contienda, cuando pierde PISA manos, sin razones ni respeto, si lo manda el lusitano. Los domingos por la tarde, van reptando a Chamartín, van a ver al lusitano, van a ver al lusitano, a un ojo meterle dedo, cuando pierde su Madrid *creixell parido por granaino y tuneado por Mecano Naranjico Marzo '''Xenu 11:01, 05/04/2012 Hiei: Espera, espera, espera... ¿¿¿En 1950 el Real Madrid tenía solo 2 ligas??? ¿¿¿De 20 disputadas???Mejor equipo del siglo y tal.¿Quiere construir un palmarés de leyenda? ¿Harto de que sus vecinos ganen siempre mientras usted se come los mocos? ¿Quiere ser la envidia de su barrio? Compre el nuevo DICTATOR 1936 . Con Dictator 1936 usted tendrá a su disposición a los mejores jugadores por un módico precio . Róbele los flamantes fichajes a su eterno rival . Persiga a presidentes , entrenadores y jugadores rivales . Organize su propia competición e invite a quien usted le de la gana . Gane copas de chichinabo y otórgeles mayor lustre del que tiene . Gane ligas por decreto mientras se le ponen palos en las ruedas a sus rivales . Pavoneese como si sus títulos tuvieran valor . Y ahora con dictator 1936 , de regalo , llévese de regalo el CAVERNA PROPAGANDA TOTAL BRAINWASHING , el AS del mundo de la manipulación con el que conseguirá dejar MARCA en sus vecinos , el ABC de la propaganda , famoso en todo EL MUNDO con el que conseguirá qeu todo el mundo le de LA RAZÓN ya sea a las CUATRO , a LA SEXTA hora o debajo de 3 ANTENAs 3 . Manipule y mienta según su deseo , construya sus campañas con total impunidad . (letra pequeña , no aseguramos su eficacia al 100% fuera del vecindario) . No lo dude más y hágase ya con su cómodo pack y construya su parames , perdón , palmarés . 'Hiei' 11:07, 22/03/2012 Sara: Iker, tengo una falta Iker: No me jodas, no me jodas, ¿es directa? Sara: ¡Estoy embarazada!! Iker: Uff, que susto me has dado. 'Moskeeto' 13:30, 09/03/2012 ''Al final acabarán diciendo "Sí sí mucho balón de oro, Champions y Mundiales... pero mi novia al que se quiere tirar es a Cristiano". Fanjal 15:37, 08/03/2012 Rosell es la imagen en negativo de Laporta. Laporta se bajaba los pantalones en el aeropuerto. Rosell se los baja en todos los demás lugares. Bond 14:56, 06/03/2012 Confirmado: Final de Copa el 25 de Mayo. Ya tenemos el cuando, ahora nos falta el donde. josemiguel: Y ya han decidido contra quien jugamos? No, el árbitro será designado pocos días antes. Febrero miguelix 20:09, 28/02/2012 Siguiendo con el tema del posk, ser del Barça es la Hostia, la Madre del Cordero, el Nirvana y el Copón Sagrado. Después de una dura travesía por el desierto, llegamos a la Tierra Prometida y erigimos nuestro Templo siguiendo las instrucciones de los profetas. Ver bailar al equipo como derviches sufíes es Gloria bendita y te puede conducir al Divino Éxtasis. Ronnie trajo birra, Frank incienso y Pep oro, y guiados por la Estrella (Damm) y unos pastorcillos (rivales del legendario mejor amigo de Sandro), se acercaron a ver nacer y adorar a Leo, el Messias, el Hijo de Dios hecho Hombre, que reinará sobre todos los reyes terrenales... Y de propina, no solo te colma de satisfacciones deportivoespirituales a mansalva, sino que además, sus inescrutables caminos te pueden llevar a toparte con correligionarios tan grosérrimos como los que pululan por estas catacumbas. Por mucho que los escolásticos no pierdan la oportunidad de remitirse las Sagradas Escrituras para acabar debatiendo sobre el Cesc de los Ángeles de Charlie Rexach, solo hay un Dios con muchos Avatares. Visca el Barça y visca el Yoya, que hace que este Valle de Lágrimas sea mucho más llevadero. Espero que las 12 tribus y las 12 pirus acabemos esta temporada compartiendo la mesa de Odín en el banquete de celebración del Ragnarök que causará el llanto y crujir de dientes de los sepulcros blanqueados no predicho por el Calendario Marca. ¡Pardiez!, una metáfora ubérrima, esta de la religión. Exyoyer 02:17, 28/02/2012 Yo nunca fui pro-mourinho, y tampoco busquen hemerotecas, no estaba en el banyeres blog, de ahí el alto nivel que había, y siempre fui proguardiolista... más que por prurito analista, por corazón y razones sentimentales ya que mi abuela era más que cruiffista, guardiolista, antes de la llegada del Pep al banquillo... ella tenía un foto, recortada de una revista y puesta en un marco de su ídolo... mi abuela murió el 11 de marzo de 2009, justo la noche en que el barcelona de Pep le metía un meneo de escándalo al Lyon de Benzemá, 5 - 2, desde entonces ya no puedo ser más que guardiolista, no le puedo hacer ni un mínimo reproche, el año en que mi abuela murió (lejos de mi, yo ya estaba en monterrey), el barcelona hizo la temporada más espectacular de toda la historia, no, no, jamás de mi boca saldrá ni media crítica a Guardiola... el día en que Pep nuestro señor lloraba en la final del mundial de clubs, ese día yo también lloraba con él, igual que ahora lloro escribiendo estas pocas palabras. Cretini 17:38, 23/02/2012 "I've seen things you tribuners wouldn't believe. White ships on fire off the shoulder of Tenerife. I watched Don Andrés glitter in the dark near the Stamfordbitch Gate. All those moments won't be lost in time, like pirulets in rain. Time to win." '' ''Pirulet Blade Runner. Scena finale. Inyigu Del Yoya 00:45, 23/02/2012 Hola Sandrusku. '' ''Em dic Inyigu del Yoya. '' Tu vas dir, tu vas dir, tu vas dir, bla bla bla, parles poc i encara és massa. ''Tu vas dir que no perdríem patrimoni i que respectaries el teu propi codi ètic i ara vens terrenys del club per fer un puto casino. Sandrusku, miserable peix bullit reptilià de sis dits a la mà, prepara't per a una moció de censura. integral 14:48, 21/02/2012 Sergio Busquets obre l'aixeta de la banyera, comprova que la temperatura estigui en el punt centígrad adequat, prepara les tovalloles i té cura que els tres artistes entrin al receptacle ple de líquid element sense por de relliscades. Sense ell, tot el que ens han ofert els tres tenorets aquests últims anys seria senzillament impensable. integral 17:43, 20/02/2012 Ahir vaig tenir la sensació que en l'espai que va anar del final del partit de bàsquet (posem les 19.45) i el gol de l'empat de Messi (posem les 21.55) una legió de culers (posem uns 35.000) van tenir l'íntima satisfacció d'haver contribuït a fer que l'estat natural de les coses tornés a regnar. Avuipatirem 22:34, 13/02/2012 Per cert, i al fil del debat d´aquesta tarda i de les últimes setmanes: '' ''Si hi ha milions de persones que creuen cegament en un Déu que no s´ha demostrat mai que existeixi i han fet i desfet durant 2000 anys arreu del món, quin mal podem fer quatre arreplegats que creiem que un equip de futbol pot guanyar una competició que juga en país enemic (en clau UNICAMENT i exclusiva esportiva) i contra l´equip estrella d´aquell país, i en la que només ens duen 10 punts d´aventatge més els àrbitres ? ronceroalaizquierda 11:32, 08/02/2012 Tras un día en el cargo de entrenador, los directivos del Sevilla CF no están de acuerdo con la metodología de trabajo impuesta por Míchel, por lo que se plantean cesarlo del cargo en las próximas horas. Suena el propio Míchel como sustituto. Mecano Naránico 17:51, 06/02/2012 Crónica Social: El bautizo del Mecanonaranjicito jr. vivió su momento álgido cuando (siguiendo la fórmula habitual) el párroco interrogó al calzonazosagnóstico progenitor si "renunciaba a Satanás"(sic). Acosado por el malhadado combo Iglesia+Mecanonaranjicito jr. ataviado de blanco e impelido por su ADN rockstar, estuvo a punto de vociferar "una polla""Nooooorl". Pero ocurrió que el oficiante, de forma inesperada, reformuló la pregunta convirtiendola en: "¿Renuncias al Maligno?". Durante el banquete posterior, fue muy comentado el sonoro y orgulloso "SIIII!" del Sr. Mecano Naránjico, al que nadie sospechaba tan creyente... plagiO 00:20, 06/02/2012 Maljohnsen: En que deporte hay mas paletos con mullet, en el baseball o en el football? En el Yoyafnac. plagiO 00:14, 06/02/2012 The Diplomat: Yo hice la misma pregunta, de fútbol tiene más bien poco, no tiene mucho sentido. Y sí, es una deformación del rugby, y hace más de 150 años fútbol y rugby eran un mismo deporte, luego cada uno siguió su camino. Ahora veo la innovación de Mourinho. Él ha devuelto la pureza al futbol volviendo a unir los dos deportes. Pelopina 09:55, 01/02/2012 Es que hablar de los árbitros es de equipo perdedor. Lo que hay que hacer es esperarlos en su coche directamente y "hablar con" los árbitros. Enero Fanjal 23:40, 30/01/2012 Camaradas del viet-cong, nuestro momento de pruebas y tribulaciones no era, como pensábamos, cuando Rosell ganase las elecciones. El momento es ahora. Desde los túneles debemos salir al paso de toda la morralla periodística que va a intentar destrozar todo lo que Guardiola ha construido. Gente que en su puta vida "s'ha llevat aviat" ni han "treballat, molt i molt". Escoria de la sociedad, herederos de las mafias periodísticas de la dictadura, la basura que no sabe lo que es sufrir por el Barça porque en el fondo el club les importa una mierda. Suerte que nos queda el Yoya. toni 15:44, 28/01/2012 ronceroalaizquierda: Menuda cabronada lo de Spanair, de un día para otro dejar sin vuelos a la gente.Digo yo, no se podía haber previsto? dejar de vender billetes a partir de la fecha XX y dejar de operar a partir de esa fecha? Lo justo y consecuente seria sacar el ejército y obligar a esta empresa a punta de pistola a seguir operando. '' ''Ah no, eso solo si son trabajadores... '' 'maldito' 04:49, 26/01/2012 ''Han pagado la cláusula de rescisión de dos entrenadores. Han realizado la mayor inversión en la historia del fútbol. Han pagado 65 millones por un suplente y 35 por un lateral que en el Zaragoza jugó media parte. Han mentido, calumniado, nos han pisado, nos han metido el dedo en el ojo. Y tres años y medio después... '' ''...salen reforzados después de quedar eliminados por el Barça y sin haber podido ganarnos un puto partido en toda la temporada. '' ''Reforzados salen mis cojones, que de tanta paja todavía siguen al pie del cañon. El Día de los Creixells. 24/01/2012 http://dev.diarioyoya.com/comentarios/de/la-de-dragan Bond 13:31, 24/01/2012 The Diplomat: Yo me hago pajas cuando leo que un posible sustituto puede ser Benítez.' A mi edad me cuesta hacermelas si debo pensar en Benítez. Cabreao 15:08, 23/01/2012 ¡El Yoya se ha convertido en una plantación de nabos que se ocultan tras avatares de pivones! Esto parece el Second Life. Cule en Madrid 00:52, 20/01/2012 Ojo con las últimas declaraciones de Iñaki Urdangarín: Me llena de orgullo y satisfacción comunicar que el desvío de fondos públicos a cuentas privadas fue un acto involuntario. Pero vamos, que si alguno se ha sentido ofendido pues lo siento. Fanjal 23:05, 19/01/2012 Con lo de Pepe han hecho una maniobra perfecta. '' ''Primero, se omite lo de Xabi Alonso, Carvalho, Coentrao, Ramos, Muñiz, los fueras de juego, las tarjetas. Lo importante es lo de Pepe. '' ''Ahora, Pepe pide disculpas. Fin del asunto. Brilliant. Pelopina 13:45, 18/01/2012 HugoReyes: Al final, ¿qué bajas seguras tiene el madrid? Confirmadas Fraga y Franco. Son pareja de Mus tras una larga espera. Xenu 20:38, 17/01/2012 Guardiola"Si quereis el titular que diga que me siento favorito y que soy mas chulo que el vecino, no lo vais a tener" Portada de marca mañana : ''-Guardiola desafiante " Me siento favorito "'' portada de as: ''-Guardiola se pica con mou "soy más chulo que el vecino"'' Matinal de antena 3: ''-Pep se pone nervioso ante el clásico y tira de chulería'' La sexta al mediodía : ''-Pep provoca a mourinho en unas incendiarias y explosivas declaraciones'' Deportes cuatro ''-¿Qué le pasa a Pep?'' programa de la tarde en radio marca ''-Pep provocador ante mourinho'' futbolerdos ''-Pep se sale de la línea , rosell debe actuar'' puto pelota ''-¿Debe el barça despedir a Guardiola por incitar a la violencia?'' guaperillas 16 enero, 2012 a las 16:30 La postura de diplo me parece la mas razonable e inteligente. Tratar de mejorar lo mejorable del equipo a nivel deportivo, que es justamente lo que nos ha hecho llegar hasta aquí y no llorar por el contexto (por ahora desfavorable) que es lo que caracterizaba al barcelonismo histórico.O al menos creo que ese es uno de los mayores legados del cruyfismo. El handicap mediático-arbitral ha estado presente en estas últimas 3 temporadas, y haceros a la idea estará siempre .Alguien se acuerda de los 9,10.11… ahora no recuerdo bien, penaltis que nos birlaron en la temporada de ibra solo hasta navidades?.Fue escandaloso.Pero al hacerse el trabajo bien, no influyó. Y los del año pasado? Eduardo dice que hay que luchar contra la aceptación pasiva.Totalmente en desacuerdo.La confrontación es una perdida de tiempo, una batalla perdida de antemano que nos puede instalar en el victimismo. Ante el contubernio, inteligencia, esfuerzo y talento. Vamos como desde un tiempo hasta ahora nos ha demostrado pep que es el camino, no?. Y no hay otro . El que quiera enfrentamiento, caerá en la trampa. A dia de hoy españa es madridista, cambiar eso es una labor de tiempo y no pasa por embarrar el terreno de juego, sino por iluminarlo.El futbol es de los niños, al igual que el futuro.Y ahí estamos ganando por goleada. Estrategicamente todo el madridismo sabe que va de capa caida, y ante eso solo les queda este sucio tacticismo. Xenu 14 enero, 2012 a las 17:11 Lo de Hulk ya lo anució Furgolitis hace tiempo: Hulk será jugador del Barcelona en los próximos días. Las cartas están sobre la mesa, Pep hace días que marcó prioridades, un central, un delantero, Cesc y un extremo. Crecer para seguir en la ola. El conformismo no es una opción cuando el Madrid fichará al Kun y la temporada será estresante. Seis competiciones a disputar, calendario apretado por la Eurocopa, no habrá descanso intersemanal por mucho que Rosell baile la sardana en la montaña de Monserrat. El Barcelona busca una plantilla más amplia, competitividad interna y más gente para jugar al pro evolution soccer online y es que bojan se atasca con los mandos de la play station y su jugador anda constantemente por el suelo. Se buscan cuatro perfiles. Central con salida de balón, que vaya bien por arriba, con cintura diferencial y sabiendo cual será su rol. Se busca jugador con experiencia internacional y que sepa hacer un buen arroz a la cubana. Competir para ganar, Guardiola no quiere jugadores que busquen la derrota por más que Zubi aún no sepa quien mató a Laura Palmer. En el ataque el elegido es Rossi, ya lo anticipamos en futbolitis y para una vez que acierto saco pecho. Escribir para ganar y no para recibir visitas, analista diferencial por más que Dan Brown venda más libros. El otro perfil es el mediocampista. Guardiola quiere a Cesc pero Rosell no quiere pagar por quien se fue de la masía y suspira por los huesos de Kaka. Brasileño y muy religioso, las visitas a Monserrat son un plus por mucho que Toni Freixa necesite ir a la peluquería. El último perfil es el extremo. Jeffren no convence, se lesiona mucho y suele ver capítulos de sexo en nueva York hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Se busca jugador potente y rápido, algo diferente a lo que ya hay. Rosell quiere a Neymar, Neymar quiere a Rosell y Zubi busca fecha y hora para la boda. Matrimonio por lo civil, ceremonia diferencial y es que casarse por la iglesia es solo para los elegidos por la gloria del señor. Zubi suspira por Toquero, jugador que marca los ritmos con sus celebraciones. Pero el candidato número uno es Hulk por mucho que se lancen cortinas de humo. Saldrán otros nombres, Garrincha, Pelé, Eusebio, Escaich, pero todo será falso. La operación de Hulk está muy cerca de concretarse, solo falta encontrar el cirujano. Pep valora en el su potencia, velocidad y capacidad para marcar goles en las tardes en que Mourinho se come un bocadillo de chopped en el chistu. Su temor es su carácter, jugador con mal humor capaz de destrozar un vestuario y un estadio entero, Artur Mas se preocupa porque no hay mossos en el mundo que lo puedan parar pero su agresividad bien encaminada podría dejar a Pepe en una hermanita de la caridad, sería el antídoto perfecto contra la agresividad del madrid en las tardes en que Mourinho tiene flato. Hay plan b por si no viene Hulk. Chuck Norris, Charles Bronson o Bud Spencer podrían entrar en la terna por mucho que Zubi diga que si no viene Hulk el elegido deber ser Spiderman para crear una tela de araña en la media cancha. Los movimientos están hechos, el baile ha empezado, antes del 31 de agosto muchos se sorprenderán y otros dormirán la mona y nosotros recordaremos que fuimos los primeros en anunciarlo. integral 10 enero, 2012 a las 17:29 En realitat a Loquillo li van ajuntar el nom. L’original és Lo Quillo. Galego Culé 11:11, 05/01/2012 Intuyo que solo nos pitarán un penalty a favor cuando Julio Iglesias haga uso de su escopeta... 2011 Diciembre Xenu 13:30, 24/12/2011 Estaría bien para no perder las costumbres que hoy se hiciera un minuto y resultado de las cenas de nochebuena con su consiguiente tribuneo en plan: ''-Vaya mierda de langostinos , fin de ciclo de ultramarinos gonzalez.'' ''-Me gusta como plantea la cena doña Angelita Viñas Boas'' ''-Que grande como corta la carne mi primo Jordi Busquets . A ver que dicen ahora en ecos del turrón .'' ''-Cuidado con la abuela keitá comiéndose to el turrón.'' ''-Ya está el cuñao soplagaitas tocando los huevos .'' ''-Como se nota el microciclo de turrón del duro , casi me dejo los dientes .'' Y para completarlo reportes de la rueda de prensa el discurso navideño de juanqui . De paso se podría hacer una yoyaporra a ver si nombra al undargarín . Mecano Naránjico 15:52, 22/12/2011 ¡Malditos sean los del reducto! Muy de acuerdo con Sandro sobre el tema de los sellos y el in-to-le-ra-ble gasto que ocasionan. Desde aqui animo a la directiva para que tamaño dispendio toque a su fin. Sean valientes y opten por alternativas más económicas para comunicarse con los irreductibles: llamadas perdidas, señales de humo, palomas mensajeras... Mecano Naránjico 20:54, 18/12/2011 Jajaja, que ridículos son los mandrilerdos! Serían capaces de inventarse un título que no existiera hasta entonces, elegir arbitrariamente a los participantes y presumir de ello 50 años despues... OH WAIT! shut eye Toni C. 23:56, 17/12/2011 La semana pasada al matón del colegio le dieron tres hostias unos chavales de la calle. Hoy el matón se zurra a unos cuantos chavalines de 1º de ESO y se vuelve a sentir el jefe. Mecano Naránjico 18:08, 13/12/2011 No malinterpreten mi opinión sobre Lillo. Me parece muy loable que, año tras año, derrote a los distintos representantes argentinos en la final del Trofeo C.A.N.S.I.N.O. (Chárlatan Award in Non Sense, Insustantial and Neverending Oratory). Dardoinc 18:42, 12/12/2011 Se busca rival digno para Clásico. Interesados llamen al 2-6 0-2 5-0 1-3. Si llamas AHORA te regalamos un gol de ventaja. ronceroalaizquierda 14:40, 10/12/2011 Trasgu: Laporta vuelve Efectivamente, uno se bajó los pantalones y el otro se los ha bajado a todos los socios. sandrokan 13:35, 01/12/2011 Hola. Tanto que presumís de analistas y no sois capaces de ver las cosas claras. Sandro acaba de estar en China promocionando la marca Barça y el modo de vida español. En China se pasan por el forro las cosas de contaminación y se van a cargar el planeta. Eso Sandro lo ha visto de primera mano. Con el calentamiento global, de aquí poco será imposible salir a la calle al mediodía. Los niños tienen que empezar a acostumbrarse a hacer vida nocturna. La pequeña Sandra ha aprendido a leer gracias a los programas de "llamar y ganar" de madrugada. Con rompecabezas de letras ya es capaz de escribir Esade (cuando escribe Iese la castigo a ver discursos de Laporta o mítines socialistas). En conclusión, las diez de la noche son las nuevas cinco de la tarde. Gràcies per tot, Sandro! Noviembre Cretini 14:23, 24/11/2011 21 luglio 1969. Neil Armstrong: That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind.'' '' ''-Nasero#1: Baja ya, cojones, ¿a qué esperas?'' ''-Nasero#2: ¿Pero qué hace? ¿Por qué se para a hablar? Directos a la superficie, así debería ser, coño, ése es el verdadero estilo yanqui.'' ''-Nasero#3: Ya era hora, hostia. Llevo seis horas esperando.'' ''-Nasero#4: Sí, muy bonito y tal pero el módulo lunar se ve muy sucio. ¿Y esa escalera? Yo ya dije que la pusiesen al otro lado porque da mejor en cámara.'' ''-Nasero#5: ¿Armstrong? ¿Pero qué broma es esta? Debería haber sido Aldrin el primero. Todo el mundo sabe que Armstrong es el enchufado del jefe.'' ''-Nasero#6: Estamos haciendo el ridículo, joder. Se ha comido el determinante en la frase.'' ''-Troll soviético: Nosssotrrrros lliegamosss primerrrro, capitelistassss, ¿no veissss la bandierrrra suoviética ondeando detrrrrás del Apolo XI?'' ''-Nasero#7: ¡Qué bonito! ¡Viva USA!'' ''-Nasero#8: Hemos llegado a la Luna y tal pero olvidaos de Marte. Los rusos nos follan seguro.'' ''-Nasero#9: Pues ya veréis cuando Burundi arranque el programa espacial, aunque Nepal también tiene buena pinta, ojo.'' ''-Nasero#5: ¿Seguro que Armstrong no es del KGB?'' ''-Nasero#4: Yo hubiese llegado a la Luna con la mitad del presupuesto, basta de chuparnos las pollas.'' ''-Troll soviético haciéndose pasar por chino: Pelos amelicanos, sois plepotentes como los levisionistas soviéticos, nosotlos invental cohete.'' ''-Nasero#8: A la vuelta se estrellan fijo.'' ''-Nasero#2: Ni perdono ni olvido el Sputnik. Deberíamos haber sido los primeros también.'' ''-Nasero#9: He estado recalculando las trayectorias en casa y está clarísimo que el jefe de la misión se ha equivocado. El ángulo de ataque a la órbita lunar nos ha hecho demorar el alunizaje en 4 minutos y medio. Exijo dimisiones. Espero que me hagan caso para el trayecto de vuelta.'' ''-Nasero#10: Viva. Perdonad el off-topic, ¿algún nasero sabe donde encontrar piezas de repuesto para un Buick Imperator del 59? Gracias de antecodo.'' ''-Nasero#7: Amigos, estoy emocionado. Hemos ganado la carrera espacial. Os quiero.'' ''-Troll soviético: Tuodo es mintirrrrra, amerrricanos. Eso no esss la Liuna, essss un estudio de Las Viegas. Lliegarrrrremos primierrrrrrros a Marte con el espírrrrrritu de Stalin.'' ''-Nasero#11: Link, please.'' ''-Nasero#4: Tú sí que sabes, Nasero#9, ¿qué te parecería Korolev como jefe de la NASA?'' ''-Nasero#9: Korolev es mi debilidad, estoy seguro de que es comunista por conveniencia y que aquí lo haría mucho mejor que Von Braun.'' ronceroalaizquierda 22:02, 06/11/2011 En la botiga del Barça acaban de sacar una oferta para borrar el nombre de Mascherano de la camiseta. Gratis. Además de regalo te dan una antorcha. '' 'Don Carajillo Trólez' 21:42, 03/11/2011 ''C:\Usuarioj\DonCarajilloTrolez\Dejcargaj\VivaEjpana \RrrrealMadrizzzz\9CopajDuropa\LQDM\Porno \MajPorno\Carpeta2483\black_tranny_eating_albondigaj.jpg'' '' Octubre quimet 08:11, 31/10/2011 Mi peor recuerdo como basalunista ...cuando conocí en persona a Lenny. Que cosa más fea por dios! Mellado, bizco, paticorto, las rodillas le rozan, l´entrecuix tambien, culo salido, pelopolla, halitósico. Encima conduce un Citroen Palas con los asientos quemados de chinas de porros y ceniceros repletos de tachas... Aún tengo pesadillas. google busca la verdad 12:28, 27/10/2011 Masterman: Si yo fuera periodista de Mundo Deportivo hoy se me caeria la cara de Verguenza de la puta mierda de portada que han echo,que para una revista que trate moda esta bien, por que esto que es un diario deportivo no un periodicucho del corazon o revista de moda. Pues a mi se me cae mas la cara de vergüenza viendo el prodigio de Bañeres diciendo que los árbitros favorecieron al Barça en los dos últimos partidos. Quiere ganarse fama de hombre justo pero solo la consigue de gilipollas. oskarralogia 17:55, 17/10/2011 Por cierto, agradecer a One su trabajo y diseño. Gracias a él y tras dar 100 veces al "Top of Page" y al "Bottom of Page" me he sentido como el equipo de Babidi el 29-N del 2010 persiguiendo el balón. Cuando entre Arbeloa me avisais y paro que viene con una tarea de zapa muy clara. '' 'maldito' OCTOBER 10, 2011 AT 05:06 ''He leído en twitter cosas sobre el Yoya que me han ofendido y cabreado. Me voy a cagar en dios. Me suda la polla las opiniones de gente que se largaron de aquí porque ya no eran felados continuamente, me cabrea que quieran sentar cátedra y decir tajantemente que el Yoya se ha muerto y porqué, sólo les ha faltado decir que el yoya se muere porque no comentan ellos. Puto twitter de mierda, invento para retrasados, a mí ya no me van a volver a ver allí. Haced lo que queráis, si queréis un desembarco en twitter, pues muy bien, pero yo no estaré. Puto twitter de los cojones. Pero que cabreo que llevo. ElRícar OCTOBER 6, 2011 AT 00:11 El entorno barcelonista tristemente está montado así: gente totalmente desacreditada como Minguella, Rexach, Parera, por sus responsabilidades deportivas en el trienio negro, seguirán siendo invitados a todo tipo de tertulias para pontificar sobre actuaciones ajenas e incluso denunciar corruptelas (Keirrison, Henrique) mientras que Txiki, Yuste o Ingla, gestores a nivel ejecutivo y directivo del Barça més triomfant de la història, tienen que ir escondiéndose por las esquinas y viendo sus bienes amenazados de embargo. Ascopena de prensa, masa social y todo. Los hay que no se merecen ni este club ni este equipo. '' 'Força centrípeta' OCTOBER 2, 2011 AT 22:05 ''Quan expliqui als meus fills la diferència de magnitud entre la Terra i el Sol, posaré com a exemple els collons de Maxwell i de Mascherano. '' Septiembre 'plagiO' SEPTEMBER 29, 2011 AT 01:07 ''Yo se como tratar el tema de la estatua de Cruyff y dejar a todo el mundo contento. Será de bronce, mitad derecha del cuerpo vestido como jugador, y mitad izquierda como entrenador. En la placa delantera se pondrán datos de interés como ” 1 liga como jugador, Protagonista del 0-5, 4 ligas como entrenador, Campeón de Europa 1992, etc..”. En la placa trasera pondrán otros datos, también de interés como ” fumaba como un carretero, se pasó 4 años enteros sacando de banda, fichó a Escaich y a Korneiev, enchufó a su hijo y a su yerno, endeudó al club consumiendo millones de Chupa-chups…” En cuanto la vean Posi y Alfi no tendrán más remedio que fundirse en un tierno abrazo entre hermanos. Y así es como solucionaré una guerra que lleva abierta desde hace casi 40 años. después quizás me dedique a lo de Israel y Palestina. Fanjal SEPTEMBER 26, 2011 AT 19:48 Tot al noucan es un clan Som la yent da Barsalona Tant sa val don vanim Si d’ESADE o da l’IESE Ara astem dacord astem dacord! Nomes nosaltras podem ser del baaarsa Carnet del DIR al vent Un grit auster! Tanim un nom al sap tutom! Qatar! Qatar! Qaaaaatar! Diiirectius! Assasors! Tots units fent noseque Son molts añus plens de bilis Son moltes musiuns que hem intentat i sa damustrat sa damustrat al sosi se’l pot engañaaaar Pasi VIP al Godó al vent! Un grit auster! Taaanim un nom al sap tutom Qatar! Qatar! Qaaaaatar! Fanjal SEPTEMBER 26, 2011 AT 15:01 Chicos, después de pasar meses investigando los archivos secretos del club en el almacén que Nuñez construyó bajo Montserrat, he encontrado el texto original del anuncio de fundación de nostruclum: “Nuestro amigo y compañero Mr. Kans Kamper, de la Sección de Foot-Vall de la ‘Sociedad Los Deportes’ y antiguo campeón suizo, deseoso de poder organizar algunos partidos en Barcelona, ruega a cuantos sientan aficiones por el referido deporte se sirvan ponerse en relación con él, dirigiéndose al efecto pasar por esta redacción los martes y viernes por la noche de 9 a 11. Solo se admite a ciudadanos de Barcelona con residencia por encima de la Avda. Diagonal y de familia catalana de pura cepa hasta tres generaciones, se valorará positivamente la propiedad de alguna tiendecita, pequeña a poder ser, y sobretodo la austeridad en las formas. Tenemos ya una grada de animación preparada, formada por miembros del tercer regimiento de Montjuic, en concreto los que se encargan que los cañones sigan apuntando a la ciudad. Abtenerse individuos ambiciosos que crean que este puede ser el mejor club del mundo. Visca Aspanya” sandrokan SEPTEMBER 25, 2011 AT 00:48 Acabo de enviar a la oficina de atenció al soci las declaraciones de Guardiola. No es correcto opinar sobre un tema que está en secreto de sumario, ni presuponer la inocencia de nadie antes del juicio. Vergonzoso. Y tanto renuevo, no renuevo, jugando con el club a su antojo. Que sepa que hay miles de entrenadores dispuestos a ocupar su puesto y más preparados que él. Cómo ha estropeado una jornada de barcelonismo puro! el noi de bruges detectando malbasalunistas September 23, 2011 at 08:58 (del post de Forceps) comentemos las ‘guardioladas’ (que no deben ser confundidas con las ‘cruyffadas’ pues las ‘guardioladas’ a menudo salen bien) guardiola fue una cruyffada jopasso SEPTEMBER 21, 2011 AT 18:47 No. El club más global del mundo es el Madrit. Ahí todo dios sale en globo, y además los periodistas hinchan cualquier mierda que juegue ahí (hola Canales). Y a mi particularmente me hinchan los cojones. Como globos, oiga. maldito SEPTEMBER 20, 2011 AT 14:24 The Diplomat: Arús: “Hay mucha gente que se llena la boca de cantera y luego en la delantera jugaban Escaich y Korneiev”(risas de Rosell) Meándose encima de la historia del Barça. Meándose encima de lo que tenemos hoy en dia. Empiezo a nombrar los canteranos que Johan subió y peto el yoya y tenemos que recuperar el haloscan. ElRícar SEPTEMBER 16, 2011 AT 23:12 Doncs un altre de les coses que no veuen bé els Mossos de la Grada d’Animació és la necessitat d’habilitar-los un espai al Camp Nou per que emmagatzemin el seu material. El que no sap Felip Puig és que una de les condicions pactades entre la candidatura de Rosell i Fanàtics era que aquest espais rebés el nom de “Traster President Joan Gaspart”, de la mateixa manera que el Museu és Pecident Núñes, la Ciutat Esportiva Joan Gamper o la sala de premsa Ricard Maxench; que la naturalesa i honorabilitat del lloc a batejar s’ajusti a la contribució del homenatjat pel club. Per això, en un futur, als sanitaris per a sòcies de l’estadi els hi diran Lavabos per a dones President Alexandre Rosell. I el decoraran amb imatges de Sandro perquè així no es produeixin aglomeracions. HugoReyes SEPTEMBER 16, 2011 AT 11:58 Thefire: Si mi suegro es un banquero corrupto, tengo yo la culpa? no, puedes seguir conduciendo el Ferrari de tu mujer tranquilamente HugoReyes SEPTEMBER 16, 2011 AT 11:45 ellos nos marcan la agenda y nosotros les marcamos los goles la vida es bella Moskeeto SEPTEMBER 13, 2011 AT 07:58 Según los telediarios de aquí, ir a Méjico es peligrosísimo, en cuanto bajas el segundo pie del avión ya te han cortado el primero y están vendiendo los dedos en cómodos packs. Y yo me creo todo lo que dicen en el telediario. Por eso se que vamos a morir todos porque la prima de riesgo ha subido, estamos en el verano más caluroso de los últimos 95 años, los bares y los hoteles están vacíos por la crisis, todos los maltratadores son de origen X (donde X no es español), en Cataluña si no hablas catalán te arrancan la lengua, Fernando Alonso no gana porque el Ferrari es una patata con ruedas, Mourinho es un caballero que sólo pierde ligeramente la compostura cuando le provocan y la Vuelta a España es más importante que el Tour. Menos mal que no soy de esos frikis que se informan por internet, que si no a saber qué mentiras me colarían. Xenu SEPTEMBER 9, 2011 AT 13:59 Yo una vez me teletransporté y en el mecanismo se me coló una mosca.Desde entonces estoy fatal,se me cae el pelo y tengo que vomitar en la comida para deshacerla antes de tragármela.Peor le fue a un antiguo colega mío portugués al que se le colaron una rata y una cucaracha.No se que habrá sido de él.Jose mourinho se llamaba. Cretini SEPTEMBER 8, 2011 AT 19:43 In questo momento Bañeres está viendo teletienda. oskarralogía SEPTEMBER 2, 2011 AT 22:49 Juan Carlos Rivero: “Jugadores del Madrid han defendido a jugadores del FCB” Claro, a mi perro solo le pego yo… no te jode. Agosto ElRícar AUGUST 31, 2011 AT 22:35 Mira que morir Yamcha a manos de uno de los bichejos verdes que trajeron consigo els guerrers de l’espai. Un año entrenándose, y con Déu, para que ni siquiera llegase a luchar contra Nappa. Hasta Iajirobai tuvo más protagonismo. No se volvió a ver semejante ridículo hasta que el Internacional de Porto Alegre perdió contra el TP Mazembe en el Mundial de Clubs '' 'Proposition Max' 2011-08-30 23:27:46 ''Recuerdo a Siro López decir en televisiòn, literalmente, que el primer presidente que no dejó entrar a los violentos al estadio fue Florentino Pérez. Al loro. Las esvásticas deben venir de serie en la decoración de las gradas. i. granaino 2011-08-29 22:34:12 free: al final me voy a creer que existe esto del “ADN” de los equipos, en este caso el “ADN” Barça ADN Barça: Ahora Dominamos Nosotros. Vailet AUGUST 18, 2011 AT 10:01 He hablado esta mañana del partido con una amiga psicóloga y me ha pedido que os diga que no os riais de Mou porque padece una enfermedad. Me ha dicho que no sólo con verlo por la tele ella ya puede diagnosticar que sufre el famoso “síndrome de Gerónimo Stilton”, es decir, aquel personaje que se viste como un hombre, que actua como un hombre y que quiere parecer un hombre pero que, en el fondo, todo el mundo sabe que es una rata… Xenu August 16, 2011 at 20:34 Se ha criticado mucho el horario del partido de supercopa de mañana.Sin embargo a mí me parece que es un gesto muy loable ya que ese horario va a permitir a Llouriño y sus jugadores visitar a sus madres en su puesto de trabajo cuando acabe el partido. scotty August 16, 2011 at 02:30 Desde que se desinstaló el Troyano se nos ha llenado esto de virus. Xenu August 10, 2011 at 18:45 ''-Cesc está caliente'' ''-Cesc se calienta cada vez más'' ''-Cesc está calentísimo'' ''-Wenger está cachondo'' ''-Caridad le ha cogido una pierna a Wenger'' ''-Caridad sueña con el trío y quiere ponerse enmedio'' ''-Cesc ha terminado de ducharse con agua caliente'' ''-Cesc sale de la ducha'' ''-Wenger y Caridad se besan esperándole en la cama'' ''-Cesc se viste'' ''-Wenger y Caridad se miran'' ''-Cesc se marcha por la puerta'' ''-Caridad llora'' ''-Wenger llora también'' ''-Caridad y Wenger se culpan el uno al otro'' -''Ambos lloran'' ''-Fin'' Bono Betfair August 10, 2011 at 17:26 La Sagrada Familia: cuestión de horas. Las obras durante las últimas 48 horas han dado sus frutos y Gaudí podría dar el visto bueno definitivo a una construcción muy encarrilada. Fecha: 10/02/1882 ronceroalaizquierda AUGUST 9, 2011 AT 23:32 Mañana curro. Son las 23:30 y estoy viendo por una ventanita de internet con logos árabes y un locutor en inglés como perdemos 0-3 contra el español (con luis garcía en el campo) y tres goles de un samurai negro salido del street fighter. claro que, según nuestro presidente necesito sacarme un carnet de simpatizante durante tres años para mostrar mi amor y fidelidad al club. No semos ná. Moskeeto AUGUST 3, 2011 AT 12:56 Hiei: Sí consigues meter en una misma broma “toners”, “1 de enero”, “lavabos de señoras”, “grada de animación”, “secciones”, “fausteritat” y “presidente de honor”, te dan Creixell seguro, y aspirarías a los premios anuales. Fausteritat y los 7 enanitos. Érase que se era una joven moza llamada Fausteritat. Esta moza, vivía con 7 enanitos cuyo oficio era fotocopiarse porno, por lo que gastaban muchos tóners. A gruñón se le ocurrió espiar y grabar a Fausteritat cuando iba a los lavabos de señoras, por lo que inmediatamente fue nombrado presidente de honor de los enanos, que crearon una grada de animación dividida por secciones para ir fisgoneando a la pobre Fausteritat. Al final llegó una hiena y se los comió a todos. Fin. Cretini AUGUST 3, 2011 AT 10:52 Buon giorno ragazzi! Pues io, como ciclista abituale con e senza sillín, mi dichiaro fan incondizionato del alcalde di Vilnius. Salut! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-fWN0FmcIU Julio Don Carajillo Trólez JULY 29, 2011 AT 18:49 El iniejtazo. El 2-6. El triplete. El sejtete. El 0-2. El 5-0. Otro 0-2. El golazo de Mesi. La changpiong otra vez. ¿Y luego oj ejtraña que oj echen de la Casa Blanca, culets? Fanjal JULY 27, 2011 AT 17:57 Lo de la camiseta blanca de Alexis, la reacción del pecident, de confirmarse es tan patético que sobrepasa el ridículo. Dejemonos de estos complejitos estupidos. Yo tengo ropa blanca y me la pongo cuando me sale de los cojones, porque no pienso en el Madrid cuando me la pongo, ni creo que nadie con dos dedos de frente me vea con ella y diga: “uy mira, será del madrid” Cojonesya. SOMOS LA PUTA REFERENCIA MUNDIAL SANDRO, A VER SI TE ENTERAS DE UNA PUTA VEZ. Maldito Pollón JULY 16, 2011 AT 18:57 Es que la primera temporada de Mou era de pura transición. Todas esas presiones y exigencias de títulos y buen juego por parte del entorno merengue era simplemente una broma de amigo, a ver como se desenvolvia. Ver sus capacidades. Dais lástima culerdos, no sabeis la ira que habeis desatado. Mou es Dios, Superman, Einstein, Confucio, Conan y Charly Rivel. Todo en uno. Dais asco. Troyano JULY 15, 2011 AT 11:16 Pues yo no conozco lo adictivo que será ese juego de futbol del que hablan, pero para mi el YOYA si que tiene peligro. La Sra. Troyano me ha confiscado varios ordenadores para que cambie de actividad, pero como hacen los alcohólicos con sus botellas, tengo 4 ó 5 portatiles escondidos para cuando me entra el sindrome de abstinencia. Don Carajillo Trólez JULY 12, 2011 AT 00:09 Puej yo una vez follé sin pagar, culets. Ejtaba en una fiejta en casa de mi amigo Don César celebrando la Ley de Estranjería y como había cenado calloj puej me entró el apretón mientraj bailábamoj “Caballo negro, caballo blanco” del gran Julito Iglesiaj, quien por cierto fue portero del Rrrreal Madriz. Iba un poco cargado de yintonis así que me puse a bujcar la tualet para mandar loj troncoj al aserradero y bujcando, bujcando, entré en una habitación y la ví. Allí ejtaba ella, ejtirada en una chés-longue, vejtida con un picardíaj, curvaj de ejcándalo, rubia platino, labioj pintados, mirada fija y penetrante. Me senté a su lado y me puse a camelármela. La chati no decía nada pero me ejcuchaba todo el rato con la boca abierta, se la notaba alucinada con mij hijtorias. Al final me lancé e hicimoj el amor apasionadamente aunque ella se movía menoj que el portero del furgolín. El polvo del siglo, castelleks. Loj mejorej trej minutoj de mi vida. Dejpuéj del azto me dormí como manda el reglamento. Por la mañana ella ya no ejtaba, había dejado un flotador con una peluca en la cama. Mij lágrimaj se mezclaron con el puré de chocolate que alguien de la fiejta había vertido en laj sábanaj. Hay nochej en laj que me dejpierto sudoroso y oliendo a ajo pensando en ella. Ni siquiera sé su nombre, caganets. torno a passar per aqui JULY 5, 2011 AT 18:09 Montana: Aixó és el que hauria de dir Cesc, collons: http://primicias24.com/deportes/mascherano-aprieta-no-volvere-a-jugar-con-el-liverpool/ I prou de tonteries!! Ja, però es que un es un “machete” i l’altre no arriba ni a tallaungles. ElRícar JULY 3, 2011 AT 22:28 Susie Guasch: En lo referente a Brasil, ¿puede ser que nos encontremos frente a la selección con los peores peinados de la historia? Selecciones no sé, pero del Barça, respecto a cuestiones capilares, me dejaron marcado: ''- Sergi con greñas en el 97 y su peinado de ejecutivo cocainómano, que comentaba la pasada madrugada'' ''- Stoichkov cuando vino, con sus pelacos sueltos en el cogote de gitano obenach style'' ''- las patillas de sierra de Guardiola, a lo cantante de Dr. Calypso, en el 2001. Y ahora de Pep, el que se rape la cabeza y se deje la barba frondosa, rollo “papa oso”'' ''- los tabloides ingleses, en la Euro’96, llamando a Nadal “The Beast” porque decían que tenía que afeitarse dos o tres veces al día.'' ''- cuando Xavi se depiló las cejas y se dejó una más gruesa que la otra, pareciendo un putón filipino.'' Xenu JULY 1, 2011 AT 11:38 El presidente de honor debería ser Gaspart.Ese sí que unió al barcelonismo (en contra suya,eso sí) Junio Alfi JUNE 28, 2011 AT 21:43 cule: 4.Estoy con -J- en que el 99% de la prostitución es indigna y es una vergüenza que el cliente se aproveche de esta forma de una persona necesitada. Prostitutas de lujo y que lo hacen por decisión propia hay muy pocas, poquísimas. al contrario. Putas de lujo que lo hacen por decisión propia hay muchas, muchísimas. Lo que las diferencia de las convencionales es que la puta de Lujo, elije un “manso” que tenga la cartera bien arreglada. les pega el polvo del siglo y al cabo de poco tiempo da el “si quiero”. Se las reconoce con facilidad: se pasan el dia en el Gimnasio, o si no, en la consulta de la esteticienne. Minimo una vez a la semana hacen una visita de cortesia al Corte Ingles. Conducen con bastante poca destreza Cayennes que dejan siempre en doble fila o sobre la acera cuando llevan a los niños (tenerlos es el gran hándicap y el el precio mas alto que han de pagar) al colegio de la zona alta o ocupan 2 plazas del parking del Caprabo. Su unico objetivo en la vida es mantenerse lo mas joven posible (aunque pasen de los cuarenta). Para ello no dudan en vestirse como veiteañeras y gastar lo que sea necesario. El “manso”, mientras se la vayan chupando de vez en cuando como el primer dia ya tienen bastante. Trasgu JUNE 27, 2011 AT 22:22 Fosforescente: En cuanto a la deuda del Maligno, tened en cuenta de que ellos tienen más del doble de PASIVO que nosotros. Normal que tengan más del doble de pasivo. Llevamos años dándoles por el culo malditofuego JUNE 21, 2011 AT 19:33 Alexis viene a Barcelona con un tóner en cada mano como prueba de buena voluntad. Cule en Madrid JUNE 21, 2011 AT 00:04 Lo próximo de Sandro será sustituir el powerpoint por sombras chinescas. ElRícar JUNE 18, 2011 AT 17:43 Si ganamos la próxima Supercopa de Europa y Mundial de Clubes tendremos 14 títulos internacionales, el doble respecto el 2003. “Gràcies al sañó Gaspart, al sañó Reyna i ehhhh, ummmmm…”'' '' En 1988, el número de títulos internacionales reconocidos (es decir, sin contar las copas de ferias) era de 2. “Gràcies al sañó Montal i al sañó Núñes”'' '' posi JUNE 16, 2011 AT 13:08 hobvic: Tot això dit per algú amb una oratòria tan limitada seria correcte…a Esade no ensenyen a parlar bé???? ESADE és una escola de negocis. No és Lourdes. Toni K JUNE 15, 2011 AT 12:00 Cesc es como los gusanos de seda de mi hija … está esperando al verano para hacer el capullo Spacestar JUNE 14, 2011 AT 23:07 Pobre Rosell, cada vez que le ponen un micro delante tiene la misma sensación que Ricky cuando le flotan para que tire un triple. Cretini JUNE 13, 2011 AT 23:25 Marzo de 2015. Estadi Chusep Lluís Nunyes. Partita di ritorno. Ottavi di finale. Europa League. 2000 spettatori. Barça – Flamurtari. Secondo tempo. La eliminatoria está perduta. Giocamo con el 11 di gala. Partita espesa. Bagno monumentale degli albanesi. Allora miramos la panchina y están Neymar, Robinho, Pato, Ganso e Kakà sentados en sillas plegables del Carreful mentre Scolari se arranca i quattro capelli que le quedan. Alexandre en la llotja le prepara un consomé al molt honorable president Anglada en un camping-gas che ha portato da casa. Rexach corta unes llesques per fare pa amb tomàquet a los empleados del nuovo sponsor della maglia blaugrana: Motos Viñola. Ex-giocatori de las desaparecidas sezioni del Barça conducen un camión cargado di topos hacia il campo di polo FCB-DIR. I membri della grada jove invaden Andorra. '' 'Mecano Naránjico' JUNE 13, 2011 AT 01:01 ''Cualquier embrión de crack canterano debería memorizar el Evangelio de Xavi, Iniesta, Busquets y Pedro (guest starring: Mascherano), que podría resumirse en los siguientes mandamientos: 1. Cierra tu puto pico 2. Se humilde 3. Aprovecha cada minuto que se te ofrezca. Las temporadas son muuuuy largas y, cuando menos lo esperas, aparece tu oportunidad. 4. Por si no quedó claro antes, manten cerrado tu puto pico 5. Se paciente en tu juego y evita el “Síndrome De la Peña”: cada balón que recibas no debe ser el pase/jugada del siglo 6. Se arriesgado y evita la “funcionarización”: no siempre se te permitirá explotar pasados los 25 años 7. Si 5 y 6 te parecen contradictorios, la inteligente combinación de ambos deteminarán el tamaño de tu talento 8. Si tu culo arde al contacto con el banquillo, hay miles de clubs en los que jugarías 90 minutos. Eso si, no son el Barça. 9. Si crees que todos estos mandamientos son chorradas pero disimulas, pasa el tiempo y despues de, digamos, 4 temporadas sigues sin ser titular, pues a lo mejor resulta que no tienes nivel para el Barça. 10. Si sientes la tentación de utilizar la baza “yo no digo nada pero mi agente ha recibido una llamada del Maligno”, no eres digno de continuar ni un minuto más en el Barça Todos estos mandamientos se resumen en uno: Cierra tu jodido pico, se paciente y demuestra en el campo que mereces sentar a otro compañero. '' ''Otros que tu ya lo hicieron antes. posi JUNE 9, 2011 AT 10:49 Hoy sale Freixa en rueda de prensa a explicar la verdad sobre la desaparición de la sección de baseball: necesitan los bates para la grade jove. Cretini JUNE 8, 2011 AT 23:07 Sì… sì… ciao… se me ascolta? probando… uno… due… Bueno, voglio approfittare questa opportunità che me brindan per solidarizzarmi con il compagno Propi a chi le han bajado el sueldo e, ya que estamos, cagarmi en tutta la banda di terroristi della lingua conformata per neoliberales, neocons, neoprogres, esades, faes, cerdanyabergs e altri y decirles que se metan le espressioni “hacer un esfuerzo” e “apretar el cinturón” nel buco del culo.Ah sì, eeeeeh… cara mia, baja due giacchette que le ragazze tienen freddo. Corvo JUNE 8, 2011 AT 19:52 Nunca 35.021 jodieron a tantísima gente. No os perdonaré nunca. Mecano Naránjico JUNE 8, 2011 AT 00:02 Lo de Bojan, más que “bucelismo” es “vuvuzelismo”. Por lo cansino digo :mrgreen: Spacestar JUNE 6, 2011 AT 12:51 Rosell no necesita exégesis, simplemente un corrector de word. Fanjal JUNE 6, 2011 AT 10:52 Si el Maligno gana este verano la Copa de la Ilusión… se la queda en propiedad al ser el tercer verano consecutivo? TT JUNE 3, 2011 AT 21:38 Carmen Colino es la vaca de la central lechera. malditofuego JUNE 2, 2011 AT 18:12 Buenas, como no me creía el post, ya que todos sabemos que toda Europa habla del Madrid, he investiga y he encontrado lo que de verdad se dijo en foros del Manchester United durante la final. Es esto: Durante los primeros minutos de asedio del Manchester se comentaba: “Que suerte que no se clasificó el Madrid, aunque lo merecía, de haberlo hecho no nos podríamos ni haber presentado al partido de lo superiores que son a nosotros.” “Pues a mí me hubiese encantado enfrentarme al mejor club sel siglo XX, aunque perdíesemos.” Cuando el Barça toma las riendas del partido: “El Madrid ya nos hubiese colocado tres, fijo.” “Uf, casi Messi, suerte que no era Cristiano, porque si no ya nos la hubiese colado.” Marca Rooney: “Ojalá hubiese marcado otro, ahora el Madrid nos va a quitar a Rooney.” “Ya nos podemos despedir de Rooney, lo veo en el Madrid, y sin nada que reprochar, ¿como le vamos a decir que no a un jugador de cumplir su sueño de jugar en el Madrid?” “Me dicen, me cuentan, que Rooney es del Madrid desde pequeño.” “Pues vaya cosa, toda Europa es del Madrid desde pequeño.” El Barça marca el tercero: “El Madrid tiene nueve copas de Europa, ¿No? “Sí, nueve.” “El Madrid si que es un equipazo, ellos ya han ganado el trofeo más importante del mundo, la Copa del Rey.” “¿Alguien tiene un link para poder volver a ver la final de la copa del Rey?” Esta es la verdad,señores. '' 'Vedder' JUNE 1, 2011 AT 15:41 ''¿Nuñez siempre que habla tiene que llorar? El corte que han dado el las noticias de TV3 ha sido brutal. Recuerda Núñez que, cuando no había la Masia, los canteranos vivían en pisos por las Ramblas. “A les Rambles, els jugadors sols, sempre fent festes, eh…I el Carrasco em diu “presidente, no sabe usted lo que es vivir en las Ramblas”…i jo, a les Rambles, com pot ser? això no té cap sentit…” y pensó que tenía que poner solución. Y se le ocurrió construir la Masia junto a las instalaciones del Camp Nou, una residencia de niños futbolistas con vistas al Estadi y a avenidas con putas callejeras y descampados con travestís. Mayo Proposition Max MAY 31, 2011 AT 23:17 Collons con el decálogo. ¿Podéis confirmar que constará ‘Firmado: Sandro “Boiled Fish” Flanders’? missatge a les barricades del mes enllà MAY 29, 2011 AT 15:52 Avi, no t’ho creuràs, però ja tenim quatre Copes d’Europa. Quatre! I tenim un equip ple de jugadors millors que en Kubala. Sí, ja t’ho he dit que no t’ho creuries. I tenim un nano argentí que no t’ho pots ni imaginar lo que fa, no t’ho pots ni imaginar. Ara tots els nens del món volen ser del Barça. Troyano MAY 28, 2011 AT 22:41 Puyol le da el brazalete a Abidal para recoja la Copa, no tengo palabras estoy llorando Tresblau MAY 26, 2011 AT 09:47 “Hasta diez jugadores de las categorías inferiores blancas, disputaron algún minuto con Mourinho. Juan Carlos, Mateos, Adán, Sarabia, Morata, Álex Fernández, Nacho, Mejías, Jesús y Joselu son los jugadores de ‘La Fábrica’ que han debutado esta temporada con el técnico portugués.” El nombre de “La Fábrica” es acertadísimo como predicción. Es dónde muchos de esos chavales acabarán su vida laboral. Seat, Inditex, Cemento ORO o Nutrexpa les esperan con los brazos abiertos. google busca la verdad MAY 24, 2011 AT 13:06 Vasolechecongalletas: Yo no quiero decir nada, pero lo digo. Si yo voy en coche a Londres, y me tengo que volver con una derrota bajo el brazo, me suicido allí mismo… En caso de suicidio, nada de incineración. Mas cenizas no, por favor. Spacestar MAY 21, 2011 AT 00:10 Vulnerando premeditadamente la jornada de reflexión he de decir que voy a votar a los que me dan asco para evitar que salgan los que me dan miedo. integral MAY 19, 2011 AT 14:37 Spacestar: “El Real Madrid ha labrado su historia a base de ayudar a los demás” Floper ayer en Lorca. No comment. Pensava en els rossets de Vautrot, que l’ajudaven a arbitrar millor, sens dubte. Troyano MAY 15, 2011 AT 23:33 CR7 lucha contra Hugo Sanchez y Zarra para entrar en la historia. Messi lucha contra Maradona, Pele y Cruyyf para entrar en la historia. Y PUM. Cretini 2011-05-14 21:30:11 Corvo: Me parece delirante que un culé grite con más pasión un gol de un ex-jugador nuestro que cualquiera de los muchísimos goles que ha marcado el barça este año. Y eso ha pasado hoy aquí. Questo è como ponerse una gabardina, unas gafas oscuras e irse a spiare la tua ex-novia e la sua pareja meterse mano en el Burguer King, mientras la tua ragazza te espera en casa tutta nuda con champagne e fragole. jopasso MAY 10, 2011 AT 22:54 Rip: han dicho que están vallando la Cibeles, porque el Madrid ha decidido celebrar la Copa del Rey mañana? Son como el Fary. A cualquier pregunta que le hacían, respondía que se había cepillado a Ava Gardner en el taxi. '' 'Proposition Max' MAY 9, 2011 AT 21:59 ''Venga, a darle palos a Fontàs, que ha jugado dos partidos de titular. Alma de tribuneros que tenéis algunos. ''- Conoce el sistema.'' ''- No necesita adaptación.'' ''- Al lado de los otros centrales aprenderá, pero mucho, ¿eh?'' ''- No cuesta un duro.'' Pero nada, si ya habéis decidido que no vale, pues nada, no vale. Aquí lo que hace falta es un central rápido, estilo Puyol. De esos no hay en la cantera, pero, wait, está el jefesito. Entonces falta un MC. Pues se ficha a alguien ahí, si es que no confiáis en lo que sube. Me parece perfezto. Queréis caras nuevas, típico del tribunerismo. Caras esóticas y millones a carretadas. Po fale. Pero dad nombres con cara y ojos. Hulk… Por favor. free MAY 6, 2011 AT 23:22 He visto el básquet. Ha sido un escándalo. Al Madrid le han metido de 20, sí, pero es que a principios de la segunda parte ha habido una personal totalmente injusta que ha pitado el árbitro contra un jugador del Madrid, que si no la pita, el Maccabi en la segunda parte en vez de meterles 50 puntos seguro que no les mete más de tres o cuatro, con lo que hubiera ganado el Madrid de 25, que hubiera sido lo justo. Todo el mundo lo ha podido ver. DesdeVigo MAY 5, 2011 AT 22:47 Dedicado a todos los culés. No os lo perdáis. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uvAond2ptI&feature=player_embedded Vedder MAY 4, 2011 AT 23:06 Tras el partido y el pase a la final, de orgullo y felicidad, me sentía como si yo fuera Piqué siendo follado por Shakira en un placentero coito prolongado. Pero ver, escuchar y constatar los lloros y el mal perder de insignes miembros de la expedición del Real Madrid primero, y la bilis desatada en la caverna después, fue como si Shakira acelerara el Waka-Waka y me provocara la sacudida definitiva previa a la eyaculación insaciable y al orgasmo infinito. '' 'Proposition Max' MAY 1, 2011 AT 23:51 ''Hablemos de fútbol. Entre sancionados, lesionados y acusados declarando en Nyon el día del partido, preveo partido agónico con gol de Pol Laporta en el 92′ que nos da el pase. Al loro. Abril Proposition Max APRIL 28, 2011 AT 10:32 E insisto: El cantautor de fado-flamenco Lagrimita de Setúbal es un entrenador MEDIOCRE. -J- APRIL 26, 2011 AT 22:08 Dentro de 30 años algún indocumentado inglés creará un blog donde dirá que Ryan Giggs sólo sacaba de banda. Y le responderán: “you touch it so well, Master”. Proposition Max APRIL 25, 2011 AT 13:51 Calma, señores, calma. La violencia como respuesta a la provocación no está nunca justificada porque es desproporcionada. No se puede andar pegando a la gente porque sí. Por ejemplo, si usted vuelve a casa y se encuentra a la parienta follando con otro, no es proporcinado ponerse a repartir hostias. La acción correcta es bajarse los pantalones, encular al hostil, y mirando a la cara a la pariente decirle: “yo también te pongo los cuernos con otro”. true story 14 April 21, 2011 at 10:50 La grandeza de un equipo también se mide por la rapidez con la que se incorpora, se sacude el polvo y sigue caminando con la cabeza alta. Estoy jodido por la derrota de anoche pero sigo orgulloso de este equipo y no tengo ningún reproche para nadie ni me voy a acordar de los que no están. Al contrario: me acuerdo de Integral y de todos los jabatos que estuvieron en Mestalla y les mando un abrazo. Me acuerdo del conmovedor partido de Mascherano que me ha ganado definitivamente para su causa. Me acuerdo de la gran actuación de Pinto que dignifica a un profesional trabajador y honesto. Este equipo nos ha dado demasiadas alegrías como para que ahora bajemos los brazos o lamentemos la escasez del fondo de armario. Hay un apasionante mes de mayo por delante para certificar el titulo de Liga y abordar la final de la UCL. Yo he decidido apoyar y animar al equipo sin reservas ni condiciones, no sé qué piensas hacer tú. aldgate 2011-04-20 11:34:30 Oh Real Real! Te vamos a dar por el ojal, ganarte ya es un ritual, y eso que os gastáis un pastizal. Ahora sois un club perdedor, lleno de mentiras y campañas. Desde aquí se huele el hedor de todas vuestras artimañas! Césped, carniceros y lloros, en vuestras banderas los toros, la caspa sale de vuestros poros, los oés de nuestros coros. Hoy el fútbol triunfará en Valencia, nos impondremos sin clemencia! Mourinho y la brunete a tomar por saco que sólo ganábais con el tío Paco!! aldgate 2011-04-15 22:40:13 Oh Madrid Madrid, de la purria el adalid, te vamos a ganar los cuatro, ya vereis como pasamos un buen rato. El tal Mourinho llora como una niño, ni en su casa le tienen cariño, le vamos pegar un buen piño! Y también viene el tal Cristiano, mucha gomina, pero qué marrano! El Barça es su obsesión, le va a dar un sofocón! Ni campañas ni brunete, el Maligno lo lleva clarinete, el barça un meneo seguro les mete, y yo me tiro con pasión a Espinete!! Mecano Naránjico April 14, 2011 at 00:56 Hi culerada Joder, recuerden los malditos postes cuadrados de Berna, la sequía pre-Cruyff, la sequía post-Cruyff, Sevilla y el Steaua, la cantada de Busi Sr. contra el Manchester, Jordi jr. de 9, la puñalada del Pútrido Innombrable, la puta sonrisilla de cura vicioso de Flopper, la Liga de Capello y la carrerita de Llourinho en nuestra casa. ¿Tienen ya las pelotas on-fire y listas para descargar?¿Se les ha saltado algun empaste al apretar los dientes?¿Cierran los puños mientras murmullan “hijos de putaaaaaa”? Bien, bien. Conserven esa sensación. Y ahora piensen en ésto: El destino del Maligno está en nuestras manos. En la era de internek, la televisión en HD y ante todo el planeta. Hermandad culerd: hemos esperado ésto durante toda nuestra vida. El destino nos va a pagar la que nos debe. HE DICHO. :mrgreen: ElRícar April 12, 2011 at 13:55 Lenny: Una cosa antes de salir a escape, ¿ por qué Roberto Sedinho se disfrazaba de incógnito para ver los partidos ? y sobretodo, ¿ qué concepto tenía él sobre ir de incógnito ? Pues así mismito (pero sin la botella de vino) me imagino que se presentará Guardiola en los campos de entrenamiento de RiBer Plate unos meses después de anunciar su marcha del FC Barcelona y desaparecer misteriosamente del panorama futbolístico. Le caerá un balón de la práctica cerca y uno de los jugadores le dirá “¡eh, tipo de incógnito, tirámela!“, y entonces Guardiola la devolverá con un cambio de juego espectacular, a resultas del cual se le caerá el gorrito de pescador quedando al descubierto su verdadera identidad. Y un niño que estaba viendo el entrenamiento les gritará “¡es el multipremiado exentrenador del Barselona Yosep Guardiola! ¿qué estará hasiendo aquí?“, sonará una musiquilla épica y Pep esbozará una mueca de orgullo. Corvo 2011-04-11 22:57:18 Aquí se tira de veta a lo bestia hasta que se agota y después, el que venga detrás, que arrée. Que fulanito (que es un pelacañas) se ha metido a constructor y se está forrando? Pues yo no voy a ser menos. Que menganito (que es un arrastrao) se compró una casa sobre plano y la revendió en pocos meses y se sacó una morterada? Pues yo no voy a ser menos. Que zutanito (que es un ignorante) se ha montado una inmobiliaria y no sabe el dinero que gana? Pues yo no voy a ser menos. Que petanito (que es un apardalao) se ha comprado un 4×4 de 400 cv para ir al carrefour a hacer la compra? Pues yo no voy a ser menos. Que mierdanito (que es un pringao) se ha ido 15 días al caribe con su mujer en un risort a todo tren? Pues yo no voy a ser menos. . . . . . . Que todos los españolitos antes mencionados (que son muy listos) se han quedado con una mano delante y otra detrás, con deudas que heredarán sus bisnietos y seguramnete acabarán en la carcel o quemándose a lo bonzo? Pues yo no voy a ser menos. Cretini April 7, 2011 at 12:15 Estratto dalla RAE: tribunero, ra. (Del nuñ. perditōr, -ōris). 1. adj. Que tribunea. 2. m. y f. Persona que mientras folla le recrimina a su pareja que no haya comprado yogures. el flea APRIL 6, 2011 AT 11:37 Repassem doncs. El yoyer mig és així: ''- va anar a una escola de monges.'' ''- és informàtic o advocat'' ''- li han tallat part del nardo.'' ''- està casat amb una model'' ''- li agrada grunge.'' :lol: Hiei APRIL 3, 2011 AT 11:51 El Creixell que teneis hoy me lo paso yo por los cojones. ¿Pep desestabilizar? Le pregunta un puto hijo de la mafia por su futuro, contesta lo mismo que contesta siempre, que no estará mucho tiempo y que cuando las cosas no sean positivas se irá. El “periodista”, más amarillista que la portada de Marca, saca totalemente de contexto sus palabras hasta conseguir un “un año más y se pira”, además de publicarlo sin su consentimiento… Pep es la persona que más ha estabilizado nuestro club en toda su historia. Nadie nos centro tanto, ni maestros, herejes o enviados. Solo Pep. Solo nuestro Pep. sandrokan April 1, 2011 at 21:45 Pasaba por aquí para ver cómo celebrábais la arenga de ayer de Sandro y solo leo críticas. Si esto lo hubiera hecho el anterior presidente, aquí lloverían loas e incluso sacrificaríais alguna alimaña a algún ídolo pagano. En lugar de eso me encuentro una batalla dialéctica y blogueros que se comportan como Boixos Nois malos, se insultan y se van. Y para rematarlo, el pageset dando una entrevista a los italianos y desestabilizando el club, como ya hizo el año 2000. Marzo 14 March 30, 2011 at 15:56 Hola, me llamo 14, a veces comento, a veces posteo, en ocasiones veo muertos. Sigo el Yoya desde 1983 y quiero felicitar a Lenny por el pograma. Ah, y pedirle que ponga la canción “Seré tu amante bandido, bandido, corassón, corassón malherido” para dedicársela a Quimet un bujarra que frecuenta los salones recreativos de mi barrio. malditofuego March 28, 2011 at 18:38 Neymar puede ser un buen fichaje… dentro de siete u ocho años, cuando haya echado sus cincuenta mejores polvos, haya probado sus cincuenta peores peinados y se haya pegado sus cincuenta mejores farras. Hoy por hoy no deja de ser un cani, un desecho humano, un ser unineuronal que lo más largo que se ha leído son las instrucciones de como hacerse un porro de tres papeles. Mecano Naránjico March 24, 2011 at 21:00 ¿Quien dijo aburrimiento en el Yoya? A ver,señores. Estoy ya hasta la mismisima punta de la falacia Di-Stefano. Puedo entender que quienes lo vieron jugar lo tengan en un pedestal. OK, el mejor de toda la historia, la Saeta, Don Alfredo, blablabla. Pero ¿cuantas personas vieron realmente jugar a Di Stefano en directo? Es más ¿cuantos de los mandrilerds que se llenan la boca con Diejtefano han visto algo más que las polvorientas imágenes del No-Do, o los videos que regala el MarQaeda? Entiendaseme, si alguno de nosotros debatiese el asunto con un yayo mandrilerd veterano de la División Azul, todavía podría entenderlo. Pero cualquier fan del Maligno menor de, digamos, 50 años que coño sabe de Di Stefano (“yo no lo ví, pero mi señor padre hablaba maravillas de él…) Pero si cualquiera de ellos ha visto jugar a Messi 50.000 veces más!!! Si ocurriese al revés y nosotros presumieramos de Kubala, las risas llegarían hasta Ganímedes. TOCHOW-END Gallagher MARCH 19, 2011 AT 23:55 Papá ¿por qué somos del Atleti? Tara mental, hijo. '' 'jopasso' MARCH 16, 2011 AT 22:16 ''Me comentan que Butragueño se ha comprado un traje para asistir al sorteo de cuartos. La última vez que estuvo en uno, iba de marinerito. Don Carajillo Trólez MARCH 16, 2011 AT 22:59 ¿Dejpuéj de loj oztavos hay una cosa que se llama cuartoj? ¿No noj dan ya la décima? ¡Platinatooooo! malditofuego MARCH 15, 2011 AT 23:11 Me voy. Estamos ante la temporada de nuestras vidas. Hemos de empujar todos juntos. Vamos a conseguirlo. Por Abi. oskarralogía MARCH 14, 2011 AT 22:51 Yo pensaba que si eres Ingeniero haces la mejor temporada en liga de la historia del Real Madrid y acto seguido los medios afines al orden te persiguen hasta que logran que te exilies en San Marino. -J- MARCH 10, 2011 AT 21:33 reggae: El Oporto de Vilas-Boas ha vuelto a ganar, hoy en Rusia frente el CSKA, increíble lo de este tío, hasta va a superar a su maestro. Va a perder en el Camp Nou 6-0, o qué? Vailet MARCH 10, 2011 AT 11:24 Sorprendente, la cantidad de yoyeres casados con meregonas es una cuestión digna de estudio. La mia es tan del Barça como de hacienda. Pertenece por obligación, no le presta atención en todo el año, y sólo se alegra si le devuelven algo… Cretini MARCH 8, 2011 AT 23:06 Mr. Sandman? No! Mr. Wenger: Wenger, I’m so alone Don’t have a title to call my own Please bring me another kid Mr. Wenger, build me a team ElRícar MARCH 7, 2011 AT 14:31 “Rosell no es alguien que celebre con especial opulencia ni significación los cumpleaños, más bien prefiere pasarlos sin alterar en exceso su rutina” entonces ¿cómo rellena MD casi una página entera con una noticia que no tiene “significación”. Pues así: “Su familia tambien le complació, como era su deseo, con pocos regalos en la linea de austeridad propia que también impone en su casa“. Oh, dios… solo ha faltado “que los regalos fueron finalmente donados a la parroquia de Sant Taumaturg, incluidos los dibujitos hechos a mano de las nenes”. Y pensar que hace menos de un año teniamos un presidente divorciado que se arrojaba champagne francés por el cuerpo, se rodeaba de adolescentes y su único vínculo con la iglesia eran los puros de mossen Ballarin. ElRícar MARCH 4, 2011 AT 17:10 Enésimo “feo” de esta Junta al piscinas, después de poner en duda la utilidad de su trabajo para el club: con lo que le costó a Estiarte conseguir que Desquared aceptase confeccionar el traje de calle de la plantilla y va la Directiva, y decide reemplazar a los gemelos canadienses por la portugueses Sacoor, que ya vistieron a nuestros jugadores durante el tardonuñismo. Otrosí, que no hay churricontrato más tonto, para unir tu marca al Barça, que el de ser el proveedor oficial de la ropa de calle del primer equipo, teniendo en cuenta que solo se lo ponen una vez al año (cuando la foto oficial) y que estos, donde haya un buen chandal holgado de Nike a tonos rosas, que se quiten los cinturones de cuero, los zapatos italianos, los chalequitos y las americanas de caída gracil. Por cierto, me cuentan que han visto a Ernest Benach provándose pelucas y ropa de mujer. Algo está maquinando… Cretini MARCH 3, 2011 AT 00:10 Lo que en Barcellona è oficio, nella caverna è orificio. sandrokan MARCH 1, 2011 AT 17:25 Hello! Agradezco y acepto los premios recibidos con humildad, austeridad y sentiment culé. No se me escapa que son dos premios menores, algo así como el oscar al maquillaje a o a la fotografía. Igualmente, viniendo como vienen de un grupo de laportistas irredentos los acepto doblemente orgulloso. Quiero dedicar estos premios a mi princesita Sandra de 9 meses y, especialmente, a nuestro presidente Sandro, una persona íntegra y cabal y por la que vale la pena levantarse cada mañana para ir al Club de Polo. En cuanto a la cuantía económica de los premios (que no sé cómo estará por esa tendencia a dilapidar fondos que tenéis los laportistas/montillistas), me gustaría donarlos en su totalidad a Qatar Foundation. Y no quisiera acabar en un tono amargo, pero me entristece que ahora que el F.C. Barcelona iniciará una etapa con un patrocinador de carácter solidario y noble, desde este entorno laportista se promueva la ludopatía con un espacio interno de apuestas. Obtener ingresos lucrándose con actividades de dudosa moralidad no es el estilo ni del Presidente Rosell ni de los que creemos en él. Visca el Barça y Visca el Sandro! Febrero Lenny FEBRUARY 28, 2011 AT 21:46 Força centrípeta: Otra idea para la mitología dragonballesca del Yoya: Adriano y Maxwell como Trunks y Goten. Por separado no valen mucho, pero de una unión entre ambos sacaríamos un lateral apañado. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusió, ha!Nos chequiamos. Força, tus deseos són ordenes: http://www.youtube.com/v/nvDy7nBkwVs free FEBRUARY 27, 2011 AT 21:44 Ferris: Lo primero que debe hacer el Athletic es librarse de Koikili, que cosa más mala. El infógrafo del AS sabía lo que se hacía. a_del_yoya FEBRUARY 25, 2011 AT 11:57 Rosell: trabajar mucho, hablar poco Santi Nolla - 25/02/2011 03:00 con anotaciones añadidas de Santi Polla Rosell no es un presidente enganchado a una alcachofa y de buena familia, no como el abogaducho ese. Pero cuando habla es claro bueno le cuesta un poco, pero todos los grandes genios tienen algún defecto. Tiene dos ventajas: es honesto a diferencia del independentista y no tiene ninguna intención de entrar en política el barça es transversal... y de CIU ¿está clar?. La primera ventaja permite instalar un tono de austeridad en el club que sea creíble porque un austero seguro(?) que es honesto y viceversa, aunque a veces el concepto se lleve a cabo de forma desmesurada no nos pasemos de la mano con las entradas que luego no le llegan suficientes a e&tb y nuestro segundo gordito prefereido Segura (el primero es ese cuerpo pegado a una cabeza llamado JJ Castillo) tiene que darte un palito, pq quien paga manda, y no sabes como me duele Sandro, no sabes como me duele . Ser directivo del Barça no ha de ser un chollo, pero tampoco un castigo. La clave es que los que están saben que son representantes de los socios, no los dueños del patio a diferencia de los anteriores directivos, bueno menos Evarist Murtra que lo usamos para quitarle merito a la junta actual por haber apostado por Pep. A Rosell el Barça le cuesta dinero por eso pensamos que Viagogo es la mejor manera de compensa a este mártir del barsalunismo. Culé di no al seient lliure y si a Viagogo, fes-ho pel Sandro. Ha puesto el listón muy alto en la parte económica, pero toda inmersión necesita un punto inicial de fortaleza extrema. Una vez marcadas las pautas, es más fácil. PD:Ya no se puede comentar en los artículos del director Nolla al igual que en los del opinólogo Bosch. El concepto de transparencia del MD va por aquí Keynes a la barranquilla FEBRUARY 23, 2011 AT 22:49 Zephyr:Por qué Canut entrevista con gafas de bucear de 2 euros? Para zambullirse en los pantalones del senyor Alexandre :biggrin: Don Carajillo Trólez FEBRUARY 21, 2011 AT 23:46 No oj metáij con Gandalfi que ej amigo de Josemari, hasta le regaló un caballo y todo. ¿No oj acordáij? Sí hombre, ése que luego se casó en El Ejcorial. ElRícar FEBRUARY 21, 2011 AT 23:16 Sí, sí, mucho iniestazo, mucha euforia, muchos corazones saliendo por la boca pero después decís que preferís ganar una purria de liga antes que una Champions entonces ¿por qué nadie cuenta sus experiencias personales celebrando alguno de los cuatro goles que le metimos al Valladolid en esa última jornada de infarto de la pasada temporada? ''- yo con el primero en propia puerta de los vallisoletanos casi me tiro por el balcón'' ''- con el segundo de Pedro me subí al sofa a dar botes.'' ''- con el tercero de Messi tras arrancada personal de Touré inicié una especie de baile ritual africano'' ''- con el gol del Málaga, que nos daba la tranquilidad, ya abrí la botella de cava y me la tiré por encima a modo de homenaje particular al último partido de Laporta.'' ''- con el cuarto de Messi comencé corretear por los pasillos y agitando la camiseta que llevaba a modo de bufanda'' ElRícar FEBRUARY 21, 2011 AT 00:43 Pues hace mucho tiempo, Brian, que no voy. Pero hace poco pasaban uno de esos reportajes-refrito de Barça TV sobre como era un día de trabajo de Xavi Pascual, donde explicaba que, antes de entrenar, cada mañana desayunaba en la cafetería de la Pista de Gel, y estaba igual de cómo la recordaba: a cafetería de carretera clásica de peli norteamericana con la camarera preguntando a los de la barra si quieren más cafe. Mi opinión sobre este tema es muy sencilla: no dejaba piedra sobre piedra de toda aquella instalación blaugrana que fuese inagurada con la bendición de un obispo, una sardana gigante y atufe a “desarrollismo”, incluyendo posiblemente el Camp Nou Qué es poco menos que cargarse la magna obra de Núñes y que a Bañeres le de un telele 14 FEBRUARY 16, 2011 AT 11:18 Que no os embauquen: Xavi es un charlatán de feria que vende crecepelos milagrosos. Yo quiero tipos con los huevos negros y la barba poblada como Gattuso, cuya portentosa exhibición de anoche pasará a la historia de la UCL. En caso de duda no olviden desempolvar el recurso-tópico 253-A: “El doblete de la temporada 2005-2006 se consiguió con Xavi lesionado”. Cuidado, no lo confundan con el expediente 252-A: “Cruyff fichó a Korneiev, Escaich y José Mari”. Aquest avui no toca. Allen Carr miente FEBRUARY 13, 2011 AT 19:53 Floren: Oye Sandro, ¿cómo hacéis esto? Sandro: Chato, no tengo ni idea, pregúntale a Laporta. ElRícar FEBRUARY 10, 2011 AT 13:44 Qué os parece, el Arsenal da la posibilidad a sus abonados de inscribir una pequeña leyenda personal de dos líneas en sus butacas del Emirates. Aquí de qué va el tema y algunos ejemplos: http://www.arsenal.com/the-clu.....at-details http://www.arsenal.com/yourseat/your-seat-gallery si se trasplantase la idea al Camp Nou ¿qué pondrían algunos yoyeros sosietaris? jopasso, por ejemplo: “ME LA MEREZCO “HOYGAN QUE ME TRAGUE A CALDERÉ Y ROJO” ¿y posi? “ANTES DE CRUYFF 10 LIGAS EN 60 AÑOS DESPUÉS DE CRUYFF 10 LIGAS EN 20 AÑOS” y la nuñista de Maria Antonia Milà. O Xavier Bosch: “YA NO ME MALTRATAN GRÀCIES SANDRO” “HO SENTO VEINS PERÒ AMB UNA NO TINC SUFICIENT” Y yo, ¿que pondría? “ESPAI LLIURE D’OLAS I OLES” Lenny FEBRUARY 7, 2011 AT 12:34 Fitxer:Rusel-yoya-1-.jpg jopasso FEBRUARY 3, 2011 AT 15:56 En el Madrid para empezar la tienen adentro. Por si no lo había dicho nadie, repito que la tienen tan adentro que cuando van al otorrino, les dice que sus amígdalas tienen forma de glande. Y Cristina es maricona y piscinera. La defensa un puto coladero, Lass el mayordomo del Príncipe de Bel-Air, a Ojil le daban collejas en clase, Benzemá aparca los coches derribando árboles, Casillas carbonerea, y que decir de Ramos, un cani. En el minuro 20, iremos 3-0, a Floper le dará una taquicardia, el Rey estará deseando que acabe el partido para irse de putas, y Bojan por supuesto es el puto Satanás. Por cierto, ya sabían que en el Madrid la tienen adentro? .'' Enero 'Fanjal' JANUARY 31, 2011 AT 21:50 aldgate: muy bien el diario gol, no? ''Pues a mi me irrita un poco la zona del perineo. Será que tengo un culito delicado. toni JANUARY 30, 2011 AT 18:19 lass-kadira? esto no me lo pierdo Gracias, Dios, por el fútbol, por Mourinho, por estas lágrimas! McCarran JANUARY 28, 2011 AT 15:19 Krkic otra vez con cagalera. ¿Otro Happy Meal que le ha sentado mal? Don Carajillo Trólez JANUARY 27, 2011 AT 00:21 Castellets, no ha sido gol del Sevilla porque la biseztriz del ángulo osceno cae en el paralelipípedo del ejferico respezto del lateral de tercera gradería, ejtá clarísimo. EXTRA BALL - Fotocreixell de Força posi JANUARY 24, 2011 AT 12:32 no síndic. yo no he dicho que mintiera, pues aún no ha negociado ningún contrato televisivo. Por eso te he dicho: veremos. Y a Rosell lo que nunca le voy a tirar encara es que incumpla sus promesas electorales, de hecho espero que las incumpla casi todas, pero tengo pocas esperanzas. miguelix JANUARY 22, 2011 AT 22:27 Creo que no sería muy descabellado afirmar que Iniesta ha experimentado una resurrección al estilo del clásico mito occidental del héroe que se somete a una terrible prueba, un penoso viaje al averno del que acaba resurgiendo con un esplendor nuevo, con el fulgor de una voluntad diamantina y con la cohesión interna del láser de aquél que ha visto materializarse sus más negras pesadillas y ha logrado domeñar sus miedos con indecibles esfuerzos, aferrándose a los principios que siempre ha defendido y que conforman su esencia. Esta reafirmación espiritual en sus creencias, sometidas a semejante ordalía y reforzadas por lo jugoso de sus frutos, puede ser el empujón definitivo que propulse a Iniesta al “top del top”, que diría Moe. “Ojalay”, que diría el propio Iniesta. Perdón por el lenguaje, estoy algo intoxicado… Ferris JANUARY 21, 2011 AT 11:07 ¿Filtraciones desde la directiva del club para dejar mal a nuestros propios jugadores? ¿Insinuaciones de subidas de abonos, ventas de Messis y quiebras del club para justificar cualquier decisión (o indecisión)? ¿Pasarse 24/7 hablando de pelas, de falta de pelas, de las pelas que lleva fulanito o las que quiere llevarse menganito? Nuñito si que creó un estilo irrenunciable, y lo tenemos adentro. Allen Carr miente JANUARY 19, 2011 AT 23:02 ¿Puede que lo mejor que haya hecho Adriano desde que llegó fuese aquella foto en la que asomaba la cabeza por un agujero en mitad del escudo del Barça? ElRícar JANUARY 19, 2011 AT 13:43 La austERA excepto para Pere “entró, entró” Gratacós, la Ketty y cuantos puedan formar parte del Departament de “Sandro, calladet estàs més guapu” Comunicació del club Troyano JANUARY 16, 2011 AT 19:00 Sobre el YOYA. El mayor culpable de las ausencias de yoyeros es Guardiola. Primero silencio a los nuñistas, luego a los Negros-comeniños, después a los antipequeñines, mas tarde a los Etooistas, después a los anti laportistas y mucho me temo que terminará silenciando a los anti-rosellistas. Y asi hasta que solo quede Reggae y cierre el chiringuito. .'' 'Maljohnsen' JANUARY 12, 2011 AT 18:13 Força centrípeta: ¿De verdad a nadie le pareció bien lo de los forciclos? ¿Hacer que Messi marcase menos para que Ronaldo bajase su nivel? La idea ha tenido peor acogida que la de repescar a Eto’o para hacer de Keita.:lol: ''¿Que hace Keita? '' 'ElRícar' JANUARY 11, 2011 AT 16:46 ''Creo que la próxima vez que nos encontremos a Inter o Milan en la Champions (espero que sea en esta edición) y, por un casual, Messi los elimine él solito como al Arsenal, me compraré la Gazzetta dello Sport, aunque tenga que ir expresamente a los kioskos de las Ramblas para ello. De hecho, pueden conservar perfectamente el titular de la portada de hoy para ese día, pero yo prefiero algo más realista: “La Abbiamo In” (?) reggae JANUARY 10, 2011 AT 22:29 Eto’o no pudo votar a Guardiola porque fue testimonio en primera persona de la horrible eliminatoria planteada por el técnico del Barça en semis de Champions. Aunque si fuera agradecido quizás le hubiera podido dar un punto, al fin y al cabo desde el banquillo le ha dado dos Champions. Enjoy Rai JANUARY 9, 2011 AT 23:36 Un tal Carles Domènech twitteja el següent: ‘Un tio que ja de jurar pel seu fill és conscient que la seva paraula no té cap credibilitat’. DE-MO-LI-DOR. Troyano 2011-01-06 22:28:44 Cesc es culé de toda la vida y Afellay no. Uno renueva un año antes de que su contrato le permita salir de su club, por una cantidad razonable, al equipo de sus sueños. El otro no renueva y sale de su club como un ídolo, al equipo que quiere jugar, sin tener que pagar por el un dinero disparatado. ¿ Está claro ? The Diplomat 2011-01-05 23:38:01 Por cierto, a Abidal habrá que llamarle la máquina tragaperras, si le tiras una moneda da premio. The Diplomat JANUARY 4, 2011 AT 15:44 Lo del 5-0 fácil de digerir es como el tío que ha estado enchochado de su novia durante 8 años y le pone los cuernos. Acto seguido dice a todos los amigotes que es fácil de digerir, que le da igual y que todas son unas putas, mientras eructa y se pide otra cerveza en el bar. Pero la realidad es que luego en su casa llora desconsoladamente sentado en el plato de la ducha, llora por los rincones y está tirado en el sofá comiendo ganchitos, con la caja de kleenex y viendo películas de Isabel Coixet. stoitxkov JANUARY 3, 2011 AT 11:53 Perdò l’enllaç d’en Bosch: http://www.elmundodeportivo.es/gen/20110103/54096696699/opi/y-leo-messi-comiendo-pipas.html Avui hauré de fer doble pantalla una amb el partit del Madrid i el documental-rentat de cara a Tv3 “Camí d’un somni” dedicat a en Sandro, això si quan a la primera escena surti en Sandro amb la seva mà dreta JJ Castillo treurè el documental perquè “La cena de los idiotas” ja l’he vist. 2010 Diciembre Força centrípeta DECEMBER 21, 2010 AT 23:26 ¿Y a Bojan no le podrían dar vacaciones hasta el 8 o el 9, que querrá jugar con sus regalos de Reyes? rummi DECEMBER 19, 2010 AT 11:38 sonno molto contento. demolicions barça ha enrunat el fals mite del puto estadi invencible de cornella. si juguessin cada setmana contra barça (que els matxacaria) o madrid (que es deixarien), d’inexpugnable tindria el que el cony d’una participant de gran hermano. Torno a passar per aqui DECEMBER 18, 2010 AT 16:53 Privatitzar la masia? Mai. Seria com vendre’s la samarreta, menysprear al president d’honor, portar al millor president del barça als tribunals, interferir en l’area esportiva … Oh Wait! posi DECEMBER 17, 2010 AT 12:28 En Bartu ja ho va dir. Que en Cesc torni és fàcil, fàcil. integral DECEMBER 16, 2010 AT 16:18 Els francesos fan servir aquest adjectiu -desolé- per fer-te saber que han tancat la cuina i no et pensen donar de menjar. Si per mi fos, en Sandrusku i els seus es fotrien de gana el noi de bruges detectando malbasalunistas DECEMBER 15, 2010 AT 08:44 en general, prefiero un presidente que baja sus propios pantalones a un presidente que baja los pantalones del barça. jopasso DECEMBER 13, 2010 AT 23:06 Digamos que hoy en día el futbol es un saco lleno de mierda con un diamante dentro. posi DECEMBER 10, 2010 AT 10:47 y qué importa si las mujeres están discriminadas en Qatar???? si en el Camp Nou tienen lavabos nuevos! Moskeeto DECEMBER 8, 2010 AT 11:08 Mal Guardiola sustituyendo a Bojan porque estaba grogui y desorientado. Joder pues como siempre. -J- DECEMBER 2, 2010 AT 16:57 Última hora Mourca: La decisión de la FIFA de no otorgar el Mundial 2018 a España-Portugal estuvo motivada por el visionado del Barça-Madrid. Los comisionados de la FIFA se sintieron incómodos ante la demostración de juego sucio por parte de Piqué alzando la mano y Valdés agrediendo violentamente a Cristiano. Tampoco gustó el arbitraje elegido a dedo por Villar. Última hora MD: Rosell soñó con Qatar. Según el entorno del presidente barcelonista, Sandro Rosell soñó con un Mundial en Qatar hace 5 años, lo que le causó incorporarse a la candidatura, a la que ayudó con una estampa dedicada en árabe de la Moreneta. jopasso DECEMBER 1, 2010 AT 17:49 Bueno. El 2-6 fue como entrar en su casa, vaciarles la nevera, cepillarse a la mujer delante de los niños y los abuelos, pintarle la calva del marido con un spray de colores azulgrana, plantar una ñorda, y limpiarse el culo con la estatua de Franco de encima la TV, bajar al garage, coger su coche y descantillarlo por un precipicio. El 5-0, fue como si vinieran a nuestra casa un año y medio después clamando venganza, abrimos la puerta, se cagan de miedo a la hora de la verdad, se vienen abajo y les obligamos a ver el video de lo anterior a cámara lenta, mientras les ofrecemos un colacao con unas galletitas, como prueba de nuestra hospitalidad. Están en un bucle. . Noviembre -J- NOVEMBER 29, 2010 AT 23:16 Menuda basura la liga BBVA. Todos los equipos salen entregados contra nosotros. Vayámonos a la Premier. The Diplomat NOVEMBER 26, 2010 AT 20:36 Lenny: Necesito que alguien me aconseje alguna peli guapa para ver por divxonline. Me va el rollo ladrones de guante blanco pero si no hay nada que valga la pena estoy más abierto que María Lapiedra. ¿Ladrones de guante blanco? Busca por “Real Madrid”. Cretini NOVEMBER 23, 2010 AT 11:25 -J-: He leído por ahí que Bojan presiona con su renovación? Sí, del carnet del Club Super3. El que tiene adesso se lo encargó Rivaldo y pone Bojan Criqui. toni NOVEMBER 20, 2010 AT 22:00 O sea, la esencia de los visto hoy es: Bojan es un ventajista los goles de hoy no cuentan. O metia 3 o 4 o fracasaba, como asi ha sido. Thiago ya se le han dado demasiadas oportunidades. No sirve, fuera tambien. Keita apesta, Villa es malo y Alves esta acabado. Pedro sin bigote no es nada. Fontas esta verde. Pep desafina. Pésimo partido. jopasso NOVEMBER 18, 2010 AT 23:21 The Diplomat: Di María: “Cristiano mete goles que Messi no hace Di María ha dejado de llamarse Di María para llamarse Di LSD. Lenny NOVEMBER 17, 2010 AT 17:35 Pongamos que el Barça es un maredeun señor. Valdés sería la cabeza, Piqué y Puyol el pecho depilao Alves sería el brazo derecho armado con un mazo para golpear en toda la calvorota del oponente. Abidal el brazo malo pero necesario. Sigo? Xavi el corazón. Iniesta la pierna izquierda y Busquets la derecha. Pedro y Villa serían los huevos y Messi el cipote. Voilà! ''(?) '' Sengir NOVEMBER 16, 2010 AT 21:09 The Diplomat: La Secta:“Podríamos decir salvando las distancias que Afellay es un cruce entre CR7 e Iniesta” Hemos fichado a un chuloputas albino? quini NOVEMBER 14, 2010 AT 22:29 posi: hoy he podido ver las dos entrevistas que le hicieron a rosell en tv3 y barçatv y la que le hicieron a bartu. mi pregunta es: ¿de qué coño se ríen? De nosotros Inyigu del Yoya NOVEMBER 10, 2010 AT 16:05 Hola Sandruscu, Em dic Inyigu del Yoya. Tu vas a Extremadura a nenjar el millor pernil i dónes els teus convidats salsitxes de frankfurt. Prepara’t per a una moció de censura. Lenny NOVEMBER 9, 2010 AT 10:21 Como sabéis tengo família en Rusia. Esta semana han invitado a unos primos lejanos que viven en Siberia. Pues ¿ a que no sabéis sobre que estuvieron hablando toda la cena sin parar ? En efecto, planean adueñarse del Barça. Se ve que se reunen cada domingo tarde en la plaza de la capital y cada vez són más. La última vez eran 29.999. Lo más siniestro es que acababan cada frase con una sonora y malévola risotada. True story. :cool: '' '-J-' NOVEMBER 7, 2010 AT 23:42 troyano: Clemente y David Vidal llevarían los mismos puntos que Mou. ''Pero llevarían esos puntos a pesar de ellos. Con Mou es distinto. Su genio contagia todo. Él mete los goles y mantiene la puerta a cero. Con Mou cada partido es una visita papal transmitida por la Cope. Arrepentíos pecadores. Fanjal NOVEMBER 5, 2010 AT 15:24 urruti: Es más Rai, ¿por que crees que el comercio y la banca electrónica se han desarrollado desde el nacimiento de internet y los sistemas de participación directa no?.La respuesta es obvia. Porque interesa tener muchos consumidores pero por contra interesa tener los menos votantes posibles. Es como si en el Barça prohibiesen las nuevas altas de socios una vez alcanzado el poder. Oh wait. Lenny NOVEMBER 3, 2010 AT 22:47 Mirando detenidamente a Mourinho en la celebración del empate a 2 me he sentido muy agradecido a Laporta por no haberlo traido a Can Barça cuando muchos pensabamos en él. Es ciertamente grotesco el comportamiento de este individuo que cree ser el centro de gravedad del planeta y conjuntamente con CR7, su alter ego versión jugador, sumados a los ya conocidos casos de Ramos y Pepe, hacen del Pudrit un equipo ya no odioso, sinó inadmisible. Sí, tal cual suena, inadmisible. Rai November 2, 2010 at 22:46 Joder, no habéis estado en Dinamarca? Yo sí, en un Erasmus. Son un país rico, pero sus habitantes son más bien pobrachos. Llevan coches cochambrosos, beben vino tinto frío, y se cortan las uñas de los pieses en los vagones de los trenes mientras se beben una Tuborg que se han comprado 12 hores antes y se fuman un trozo de uno de sus asquerosos cigarrillos Prince (luego lo velven a guardar apagado en la cajetilla que llevan en su bolsillo de la camisa de mercadillo). Sus muejeres están buenas sí, pero hasta los 22 años, momento a partir del cual desarrollan una obesidad mórbida que se inicia indefectiblemente en la cadera. Son así, una gran familia de daneses bonachones pero ingenuos como un zapato y con un poder adquisitivo muy limitado. No pintan nada en este mundo y es lógico que se vuelquen en un partido de fútbol contra el Barça y den todo lo que tienen dentro. Hay que ser más comprensivos. ElRícar NOVEMBER 1, 2010 AT 21:11 Foto de Xavi y la Reina Si algún día Telecinco graba una miniserie sobre esta bella historia de amor que tampoco conoce barreras sociales, podría titularla “La Reina y el funcionario” (?) Octubre ElRícar OCTOBER 27, 2010 AT 19:21 Hoy, en su paginita de MD, Xavier Bosch no dice ni mu sobre que Laporta le llamó “tanoca” Beard Eso si, se vanagloria de haber silenciado al animador que pone el Barça en la previa de los partidos (yo particularmente no le he sufrido porque soy de los que llega al campo con el tiempo justo) Ahora solo le falta que le amplien el asiento para que quepa en él. La única GRAN ampliación que se acometería en el Camp Nou durante la Era R*sell. Por cierto, que “tanoca” es un insulto muy de doblaje de series de TV3, como “mitjamerda”, “pendó” o “kakarot” (?). Los prefiero a los de meapilas que profiere Pou a su equipo como “lladregot” o “bruixota”. PRIMER CREIXELL DE LA NUEVA ETAPA DEL DIARIO (COMMENTS EN LOS POSTS) ElRícar OCTOBER 25, 2010 AT 22:32 Mira, ahora están dando en La Sexta la película “Mai diguis mai” va sobre un candidato a la presidencia de un club de fútbol que un día dice en un programa matutino que él no quiere ser Presidente del Barça, y al otro, en un alarde de oratoria, se desdice con que “Ara dic ara”. El malo es un mafioso que cobra comisiones ilegales y colabora con dictaduras. Además le gusta rodearse de atractivas jóvenes, y tiene como esbirros a un gordo inmoral y un economista amante de las americanas de colores. Los gadgets son una botella de champagne anti anti-gravedad y una due diligence de consulta bisemanal. La Organización ultra-secreta que pretende dominar el mundo blaugrana se reúne cerca de las montañas, donde lleva a cabo extraños rituales con toallas dobladas, y el protagonista, en realidad, se ha infiltrado en ella para abortar sus elitistas planes. La canción de la película se titula “puros are forever” y la canta la Elèctrica Dharma ÚLTIMO CREIXELL DEL YOYALIVE Susie OCTOBER 5, 2010 AT 19:36 Gato cazador: Algunos tienen un problema, y ese problema se llama 35021. Es el número con el que JJ Castillo ganó el sorteo de la ONCE. A continuación, una serie de catástrofes sucedieron a su alrededor y JJ supo que ese número estaba maldito. JJ cogió un vuelo a Brasil para buscar el calor del saludo surfero de su colega Roni. Juntos se fueron de farra y se encocaron en los mejores lavabos de discoteca de Portoalegre. Los lavabos no tenían colgadores. En el vuelo de vuelta a Barna le obligaron a comprar dos billetes debido al tamaño de su papada. El avión se desvió de su rumbo y se precipitó sobre una isla presuntamente deshabitada. Milagrosamente, algunos de los pasajeros sobrevivieron al accidente. Al convencerse de que nadie vendría a rescatarlos, los supervivientes del vuelo 2-6 decidieron explorar la isla. Encontraron un búnker nuñista habitado por peñistas jubilados. En su interior se veían logos de la Eléctrica Dharma por todas partes. Un loco, llamado John Rosell, dijo que debía proteger la isla. ¿Pero de quién? Preguntaron todos. De Los Otros, respondió él. ¿Pero quienes eran Los Otros? Los chicos del chat. jopasso OCTOBER 4, 2010 AT 22:49 Troyano: Lo que es nuestra esencia es el auto-odio y las ganas de deshacer lo que nos ha hecho grandes. Pero no sufran igual que se han ido Txiki o Laporta, se iran Pep y sus pequeños y volveremos a tener un equipo de Caldere, Victor y Miguelis, con los que luchar por la Copa del Rey cada año. Tampoco por criticar un poco a los pequeñuelos, es necesario amenazar con la vuelta de los Calderés, Pedrazas y tal. ''-”Nena, la paella hoy no te ha salido tan fina como de costumbre”'' ''-”Ah si? pues ahora te vas a joder, y cada día te pondré una lata de whiskas, por mamón”'' Quimet OCTOBER 3, 2010 AT 20:00 Soy hijo de exiliados. Hasta los 27 años y poco antes de la transición no pude volver a España por culpa de Franco. A mi padre, pobrecito, no sabíamos ni dónde enterrarlo. Mi madre estuvo muchos años en silla de ruedas. Ahora tengo 70 …años. Hace meses me sacaron el 30 % de un pulmón. Mi mujer es inmigrante. Tengo tres hijos con ella. De los tres sólo trabaja una, la del medio,… pero no cobra nada. Todos, incluidos los nietos, viven de mi asignación. La mayor se acaba de divorciar. Mi yerno se daba a las drogas y al alcohol y la ha dejado con dos niños. El pequeño de mis hijos aún no se ha ido de casa y además se ha casado con una divorciada y la ha traído a vivir con nosotros. Esa señora antes trabajaba, tenía mu buen puesto, pero desde que vino a mi casa ya no hace nada. Ahora tienen dos niñas que también viven bajo nuestro techo. Y para colmo este año, con lo de la crisis, casi no nos hemos podido ir de vacaciones y si me apuras… ni he podido celebrar que España ha ganado el Mundial. El periodista pone los ojos muy redondos y comenta: -Majestad, no creo que su situación sea tan mala-'' 'Troyano' OCTOBER 1, 2010 AT 00:46 ''Supongo que con tal de salvar el honor patrio del Heroe Contador, el pobre carnicero que le vendió el solomillo, tendrá que decir que en su carnicería las vacas van de clembuterol hasta las tetas y que gracias a esto la carne tiene un sabor especial, además confirmará que lo sabe todo el pueblo. A continuación De la Morena entrevistará al Tio Lucerino (89 años) para que cuente cuantas veces como carne con clembuterol al día y lo sano que está. Septiembre pumpkin SEPTEMBER 30, 2010 AT 22:33 Hola, som un grup de joves animadors. Volem més de 1.000 places garantides al camp. Sí, ja sé que hi ha milers de soci fent cua per un abonament perquè l’estadi no té prou seients, però és que jo sóc jove i animador. Evidentment, aquestes entrades les vull més barates. Res de pagar 60 euros per barba, que sóc jove i no em donen feina. Sí, deu ser perquè als meus 35 anys no tinc ni la ESO. Ah, i els desplaçaments, baratets i en l’avió de l’equip, així l’efecte jove i animador ja el notaran els jugadors hores abans del partit. En classe business, siusplau. De la seguretat ja ens n’encarreguem nosaltres. Concretament ens assegurarem que ni un puto poli ni cap membre de la seguretat del club ens toqui els cullons. Però no passa res. Violents, nosaltres? Quia… Que què oferim a canvi? Joventut i animació. Què és el que no heu entès? Gràcies! Rai SEPTEMBER 29, 2010 AT 11:59 A mí, la verdad, que una panda de taraos que no mueve el culo en todo el día y se pasa las horas laborales blogueando departa tan tranquilamente sobre el problema del empleo en este país no sé si me parece frívolo o directamente denunciable. No le deis más vueltas: el problema es que los empresarios de este país son sandros, gente cortoplacista que mira la pessetona, y que la masa de trabajadores son yoyeros, gente incompetente y holgazana que se las da de lista. posi SEPTEMBER 27, 2010 AT 18:18 punisher: si tu eres presi de un club y te viene monchi a por un jugador pones un precio, y si viene txiki le pones el mismo multiplicado por 10. Si eres Monchi y consigues un par de copas del rey, un par de uefas y alguna supercopa eres el idolo de sevilla y media españa. Si eres Txiki y consigues 4 ligas, 2 champions, una copa, varias supercopas, el mundial de clubs y dejas una plantilla que promete titulos durante unos años, tendras a mucha gente que te va a recordar a Henriques y Keirrisons. Troyano SEPTEMBER 26, 2010 AT 11:41 El Madrid sigue mejorando el juego defensivo, primero mejoró el suyo y ahora está mejorando el de los rivales. quini SEPTEMBER 23, 2010 AT 13:07 Sé que me van a caer palos pero allá voy. Iniesta es como Zidane, con los mismos vicios y virtudes a la hora de JUGAR al fútbol. Todo es arte, elegancia, disfrute…. Pero te queda la sensación que podría ser mejor. Que está tan cerca de la perfección que se la exiges, cosa que a otros se lo pasas por alto. Zidane con más gol, Iniesta con mejor carácter dentro del campo. Ambos han marcado goles trascendentales, están tocados por la varita mágica del Omnisciente del fútbol. Verlos es ajeno al fútbol y a la vez es el germen del fútbol. Es arte en un deporte pragmático. A veces es necesario, otras veces es suficiente pero no es necesario y suficiente para ganar ni para ser el mejor. Son artistas, no futbolistas. oskarralogía SEPTEMBER 20, 2010 AT 23:32 Equipos clonados: 11 Robben: faltan balones para 10 y fisioterapeutas. 11 Keitas: mejor buen rollo imposible. 11 Pepes: ultrasures de caza 11 Ibras: no hay tesorería que sportase esas tensiones 11 Xavis: pararían el eje de la tierra de hacer pelopinas. Crecería en un 1000% el funcionariado en can barça. 11 Tourés: ojo las ruedas de prensa del Seluk del Touré cambiado. i. granaino SEPTEMBER 20, 2010 AT 15:39 Esto también es digno de Creixell: http://twitpic.com/2py3r7 Troyano SEPTEMBER 14, 2010 AT 22:54 Pues a mi el partido de Keita hoy no me ha desagradado, ha participado con el mismo acierto de siempre en la creación de juego y por el contrario ha perdido menos balones. Susie SEPTEMBER 13, 2010 AT 22:59 David Luiz+Cesc, esta es la vía que trabaja la secretaría técnica del Barça para la próxima temporada. 15+10+Número Pi, me llevo dos y quito cien, las cuentas salen. Sólo queda averiguar si el filósofo dará el visto bueno, en su filosofía no hay lugar para la filosofía. Eso es evidente. A Rosell se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja la última joya susitis, ha podido arrancársela con unas pinzas, pero ahí sigue, pegada a su frente. Su nombre es Neymar, y ya os hablamos de él. Os hablamos de él antes que nadie. Hace unas horas. Antes que nadie. Espeztacular manejo de balón, capaz de hacer un montón de cosas con el balón en los pies, la pega con derecha y con izquierda, la rosca al palo, su pie es un guante, percute la red y viene avalado por Pelé. Garantía de calidaz. Su precio: no tiene precio, pero el precio a pagar no será bocatta minuta. La puja empieza en 30 millones. Dentro de 3 años valdrá el triple. Es un buen precio, aunque con algo de sobreprecio. Si aplicamos factor de correción al precio de mercado vemos que es un precio ajustado a las necesidades. No se puede poner precio a un modelo. Es ganar o perder. Perder o ganar. Es un buen precio si estás dispuesto a pagar el precio de la viztoria. Con él el Barça será imparable, aunque no será fácil, los títulos hay que pelearlos y al factor relajación puede hacer mella en una plantilla que no digiere bien. Pero eso es arena de otra postal, ¿exceso de hidratos de carbono en una plantilla con abundancia de anaerobia? No me pises el artículo, Perarnau. ElRícar SEPTEMBER 11, 2010 AT 23:40 He de entender que lo de hoy forma parte de la campaña promocional de BarçaTV para la nueva campaña: primera derrota con un recien ascendido desde la temporada 00-01, la primera de la presidencia de Gaspart torna la gent normal ("PREMIO PRINCIPE DE BECKELAR (?)") ElRícar SEPTEMBER 9, 2010 AT 22:44 Pues, sobre lo del verdadero cargo de “cabeçao” Castillo y lo de la administración norteamericana, lo he estado pensando y daría para una buena serie de televisión. Se podría titular “El ala oeste del Palau de Gel” (?) y la idea básica sería Juanjo Castillo como Jefe de Gabinete “apagafuegos”, apareciendo todo el rato sin americana y las mangas de la camisa arremangadas; la secretaria personal de Rosell entrando en el despacho para darle las insignias de oro y la prensa de la mañana, mientras Sandro habla por teléfono con otros dignatarios mundiales como el Presidente de Extremadura; y ya por la noche, para descargar la tensión tras un duro día de trabajo y promesas cumplidas, Rosell y Bartu corren por la carretera de les Aigües, mientras debaten sobre la moralidad de sus actos, de como les está afectando a la familia sus nuevas responsabilidades, y sobre lo idealistas que eran de jovenes cuando comenzaron en todo esto. Justo cuando hayan llegado a un punto de acurdo, serán sorprendido en medio de la falda del Tibidabo por los potentes focos del Audi presidencial, del que saldrá Castillo para informarles que la auditoría ha sido desvelado que Laporta le gorroneaba a un chaval de La Masia su litera cuando no estaba en condiciones para volver a cosa, que hay una crisis abierta, y que debe ir de inmediato a las oficinas del club a gestionarla. 14 SEPTEMBER 9, 2010 AT 14:17 Yo todavía sigo esperando la segunda temporada de ‘Verano Azul’: Chanquete vuelve de entre los muertos convertido en un zombie comecerebros incapaz de silbar la melodía de la serie. La acción no transcurre en Nerja sino en Mykonos porque Javi, Pancho y Quique se han convertido en gayers adictos al popper. Piraña se deja barba, se pone gafas culo-botella y es nombrado director de un periódico deportivo madrileño. *Atención, spoilers*: En el último capítulo de la temporada aparece El Algarrobo, que estaba metido en una cápsula de hibernación desde 1842, y mata a toda la pandilla con su trabuco. jopasso SEPTEMBER 7, 2010 AT 22:36 Camarerooooo!! Una de tacos. De queso? Noooooooo De jamong? Noooooooo, tacos pa’ las botas!!! .'' 'Bond' SEPTEMBER 7, 2010 AT 09:49 'el noi de bruges detectando malbasalunistas' SEPTEMBER 7, 2010 AT 09:47 Bond: ¿Que dijo Ernest Folch?Esta mañana en Radio Marca, Josep Pons alias “El peluquero Nuñista” ( ¿como se puede ser asesor de imagen con esos pelos a su edad?) ha dicho que ya se sabia quien filtraba y que no era un directivo. jj castillo… ''¿Como se puede ser “Garganta Profunda” sin tener cuello? :smile: free SEPTEMBER 5, 2010 AT 20:31 Y qué bueno, a la cantera del Mandril le llaman “La Fábrica”. ¿Qué fabrican? ¿Tochos? ¿Los niños entran a las 7 de la mañana con el bocata chopped envuelto en la portada del As del dia anterior? Fora Guardiola SEPTEMBER 2, 2010 AT 23:26 L’antieto’oisme és un estat de proguardiolitrofia molt més avançat que l’antibojanisme. Negar-li la qualitat de millor davanter del món a Eto’o demostra la intersecció metafísifca dels tres grans principis del Guardiolisme. És antipatriótic qüestionar a Eto’o, ja que representa els valors genètics dels catalans, amb la seva cultura del treball, de la lluita, de superar les adversitats, d’anar de cara amb sinceritat. És antibarcelonista criticar a Eto’o, perquè ens ha donat tres ligues i dos Champions. És antiesportiu, ja que Eto’o és un dels jugadors físcament més portentosos dels darres anys. En definitiva discutir a Eto’o és sentir el mateix odi pel físic, pel Barça i per Catalunya que sent Guardiola. P. Max SEPTEMBER 1, 2010 AT 01:36 Cris Cubero: “Cesc se ha hecho hombre con un francés”. Creixell del año, sin duda. Agosto posi AUGUST 31, 2010 AT 00:23 si sólo os quedara una bala para quien? para iñaki cano o para ramos marcos? yo lo tengo claro: para mí. 14 AUGUST 30, 2010 AT 20:36 El tema mercatto está que arde en su recta final. Yo mismo he recibido una suculenta oferta de Arias para comentar en The Digital Garden. Me lo estoy pensando debido a mis problemas aquí con el ‘bolchevique’. Solamente hemos hablado dos veces desde que se inauguró el blog. Y cada vez que yo entraba en la cama él se iba, no sé si me tiene miedo o es que se va a buscar popper. Además tengo dificultades para cobrar los posts de mi sección desde el Barrio Rojo. “Tensiones de tesorería” dice él. “Cheques sin fondo”, digo yo. Y lo que es peor: me han llegado rumores de que el invertido de Zephyr cobra más por su sección de fútbol internacional. Un drama, oigan. Seguiremos informando. Txulitin AUGUST 29, 2010 AT 23:07 Lo dicho,que el Marca y el As no han sacado la promocion del edredón y el pijama del Madrid por casualidad… -J- AUGUST 29, 2010 AT 16:09 Força centrípeta: ¿Ya dije que si no viene nadie por Ibrahimovic me medioborro? No pasa nada, tenemos a Bojiesta. Lenny AUGUST 23, 2010 AT 09:18 A Lillo no le sale nada bien desde….1970 cuando ganó la carrera de espermatozoides? :roll: '' 'Zephyr' AUGUST 19, 2010 AT 14:25 Doc No: Ahora en serio, me parece un poco discriminatorio que no se arreglen también los baños masculinos. Ya sé que los tíos no necesitamos tanta higiene en el baño, ni le damos tanta importancia, pero coño, a nadie le gusta entrar en un baño sucio y apestoso con mierda por las paredes. ''Ojow! No es un tema para nada menor. Vamos a ver… se puede saber quién caga de tal manera que rebosa la taza? Porque vamos, a no ser que de pequeño no les enseñaran que hay que sentarse en posición supina con el trasero dentro de lo que sería el círculo (y no fuera), no se entiende. O eso, o es que tenemos mal entendido el significado de arte abstracto. Cretini AUGUST 15, 2010 AT 00:13 O sea, que perdemos una partita en pleno mes d’agosto a 35º, con una pretemporada infame, senza los campioni del mondo, con la federazione dando pol saco, con la squadra B e incluso C contro un Siviglia rodado que dentro de due giorni se juega la Champions y aquí estamos: ''-cagándonos en Pep'' ''-matando a Bojan'' ''-jubilando a Milito'' ''-criticando a Keita'' ''-pidiendo la dimissione de Alexandre (questo lo he puesto para rellenar)'' Quando io entré aquí ponía: “Diario Yoya – La actualidad del F.C Barcelona vista con humor” Lenny, ladrón, devuélvame il mio dinero! ronceroalaizquierda 2010-08-13 13:04:43 Ahora mismo el rol de Ibra en el equipo es crucial. El de escudo humano de toda la mierda que sueltan los medios. Desde la marcha de Lapo necesitabamos una figura que distraiga a la carroña periodistica. Habría que hablar seriamente con él y decirle que lo asuma (está en sus sueldo) y que no haga ni puto caso. Es más, aleccionarlo para que de vez en cuando se baje los pantalones en algún aeropuerto. gañan AUGUST 9, 2010 AT 15:16 Fingolfin: Si tuvieris que escoger una escena de un actor en una pelicula donde lo borda, cual escogeriais? A mi por lo pronto, se me ocurren tres. ahi van mis nominados: '' ''Mejor actor principal:ROSELL, por “El hombre que susurraba a los diarios” '' ''Mejor actor secundario: BARTOLOMEO, por ” Easy transfer” '' ''Mejor actor revelación: LUCISTO, por “Todos los hombres del pecident” '' 'el noi de bruges detectando malbasalunistas' AUGUST 6, 2010 AT 20:10 ''ahora mismo: sesión masiva de brainstorming en las redacciones de sport y MD. todas las portadas para las proximas tres seamanas están anuladas y hay que buscar alternativas. todo vale! becarios, es su oportunidad!!! scotty AUGUST 4, 2010 AT 18:20 No he visto el partido pero muy mal Ibra, y los demás no tienen nivel para jugar en el equipo. Julio sandrokan JULY 30, 2010 AT 23:24 Bienvenido a este blog, Lucisto. Que sepas que no todos los que participamos aquí estamos cegados por ese laportismo enfermizo que se gastan algunos. Algunos creemos que un presidente debe mantener las formas, que no podemos permitirnos hacer enemigos en todas partes (Extremadura, la prensa madrileña, etc) y que a veces es mejor no ganar algunos títulos para poder tener la conciencia tranquila. Y sobre todo, que no se puede ir vendiendo patrimonio con la excusa de que hay que mejorar la plantilla. Cuidate! lucisto JULY 30, 2010 AT 23:44 @sandrokan Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, hoy dia muchas personas solo valoran los titulos, Para mi los titulos son importantes, pero el club esta muy por encima de todo ello. Nosotros hemos pasado periodos en que por diversas razones, apenas hemos ganado nada, pero la institucion seguia siendo y creciendo hasta convertirse en lo que es hoy dia. Lo mas importante es lo social y luego lo deportivo. Lenny 2010-07-29 21:21:44 Comentan que después del partido Armando y Benja se irán a un Karaoke de Oslo a entonar juntos una cuantas canciones de Loquillo. Luego se llevarán de meucas a Sergi Roberto y Muniesta. Xavi de Mairena JULY 27, 2010 AT 12:18 Que fem? Cambiem lo de “MÉS QUE UN CLUB” per “ES TRISTE DE PEDÍ PERO MÁS TRISTE ES DE ROBÁ”??? perejoan1899 JULY 26, 2010 AT 09:29 Director del diario gol: “Sense perdre de vista l’esperit crític que ens ha diferenciat, impulsat i distingit aquest últim curs. Dient-ho tot i sense callar res. Donant la cara pel culer. Pel soci. Pel barcelonista. Pel Barça. Mani qui mani. I caigui qui caigui. Perquè a GOL, un any més, seguim solters i sense compromís. Núvies? Nosaltres preferim aquesta vida: sense lligams, sense obligacions, sense mentides ni enganys. Sense parar la mà.” Com sempre: riure, plorar, o tot alhora Quimet JULY 21, 2010 AT 23:04 ¿Has sido o eres de algún otro club de fútbol? si, del Matacoloms ¿Vistes corbata al menos una vez a la semana?si..cuando me masturbo a lo Carradine. ¿Tienes bigote?entre las ingles y el onmbligo ¿Tienes gato? en el congelador tengo uno, marinado con albahaca y aceite de colibrí. ¿Te consideras cristiano (o Messiano seguidor de Cristo) en cualquiera de sus variedades o grados? messianico of course ¿Has estado alguna vez en Extremadura? en la boda de mi ex-novio. Dormi en e lhotel la Boina feliz ¿Bebes yogur líquido (actimel inclusive) al menos una vez al mes? si..las cacas me salen envueltas en papel celofán. ¿Eres de ciencias, o de letras? de pollas Si Kluivert volviera a tener 22 años, ¿lo ficharías? Por Minguella haría lo que fuera ¿Cuál sería tu tope para fichar a Sex (redondeando: 0 kilos, 5, 10, 20, 30, 40…)? 40 más unos vales descuento para el Lidl Allen Carr miente JULY 21, 2010 AT 03:08 Drenthe puede facilitar la llegada de Felipe Melo'' '' http://estaticos02.marca.com/imagenes/2010/07/21/g2107.jpg Pepe, Ramos, Felipe Melo, Cristiano, Marcelo… Mourinho preparándo el equipo para decir aquello de “con 11 nunca me ha ganado el Barça”. 14 July 16, 2010 at 15:37 Consejos en materia de fichajes para la nueva secretaria técnica del FCB: Poulsen – Llegaría al club con apenas cinco años de retraso pero a un precio muy asequible. Riera – Recuperemos a precio de ganga a todo un campeón de Europa de su injusto ostracismo en Anfield Road. Luis Suárez – ¿El uruguayo del Ajax? No, el gallego del Inter. Balón de Oro en 1960, casi nada al aparato. ¿Fábregas? Bah, estos centrocampistas box-to-box están sobrevalorados y salen por una pastizal… Además es una mala persona porque se partía el ojete cuando Piqué lanzó su sipiajo a la chepa del directivo del la RFEF. Nos vemos en aquella sala con saldos y ofertas que IKEA suele tener cerca de la salida. Bienvenidos al mundo real. sandrokan July 14, 2010 at 19:29 Pero ¿queréis las cervezas con tapa? ¿Y cómo os las bebéis? Bueno, imagino que como sois pobres, lleváis un llavero con un abridor… jopasso July 12, 2010 at 15:09 En España esta noche sonarán las 12 campanadas, y oh! la carroza se convertirá en calabaza, y los Piqué, Iniesta etc…, ya no serán suyos. .'' '' Bond July 9, 2010 at 14:44 A TODOS LOS ESPAÑOLES: CATALUNYA OS CAMBIA EL ESTATUT POR EL MUNDIAL. SINO, EL BARÇA VUELVE A CASA. TU DECIDES -J- July 7, 2010 at 23:44 El fútbol son 11 contra 11, y gana el que tenga más jugadores del Barça. Cretini July 7, 2010 at 01:02 HP (80’s mode on): Escobar: “què tal Platini, es buen tio?” Rosell: “Sí, ehmm, bueno, es francés…”. Nuova parola del dizionario: Riolloro (Del Alex. reir y llorar) 1. m. Voz o sonido que acompaña a la risa mientras se derraman lágrimas de pena. jopasso July 6, 2010 at 11:25 Bond: Genial el Risotto Parmegiano ( y eso que a mí no me gusta el queso). Que grande el Comandante. No le gusta el queso y se calza un rissotto parmiggiano. Pero bueno, ahora que lo pienso, tengo un primo que no le gusta la leche y se casó con una vaca. Vasolechecongalletas July 5, 2010 at 22:43 Zephyr: Bona tarda,Alguien ha escuchado las declas de Alexandre con la metáfora del “pan con tomàquet y pernil” en Extrema-y-dura?Sanches Llibres parece Antonio Gala a su lado. Qué prosa, qué verso, oh! La meva avia ha vingut avui a sopar a casa. Mentre sopava al menjador, jo estava a la sala d’estar veient l’Sport Club. De sobte, ha parlat en Sandro amb lo del “pa amb tomaquet i pennil”, i quan ha acabat, verídic, la meva avia m’ha preguntat cridant “Qui és el gilipolla que parlava?!” … i jo “re, el nou president del Barça.” i m’ha respost amb un contundent “-Menus mal- que el teu avi és mort…”. Verídic… Cretini July 4, 2010 at 18:47 El xoxi, la Moreneta, Migueli, Rexach, Núñez… Hemos tornato a los 80 e io senza darme cuenta. Bueno, os dejo que tengo il Delorean aparcado en doble fila con una cinta de los Modern Talking sonando en el radiocasset (" El poema de Bluntman") Bluntman, el noi de Da Nang Submitted on 2010/07/02 at 9:09pm Aquest serà l’anunci de la Damm l’any que vé: Un equip de fútbol va ser el centre del món. I quin és el secret es preguntava tothom? El futbol, avorrit? la mediocritat, el descontrol anar sempre a Montserrat, a buscar cargols? És el retorn al passat. Serà Cruyff humiliat? Ronaldinho protagonista, diu la diva capdavant. Un equip de futbol va ser el centre del món i quin és el secret? – es preguntava tothom. Els fitxatges de la portera, qui no recorda? una cosa molt nostra ens ho diu la historia. Estimar els teus promotors, tot i ser un passarell va cantar en un poema Sandro Rosell. Tot està per fer, diu el compte de Godó. Tot és possible, pensava en Pedrerol. Santi Nolla, Vehils, Alfons Arús Miguel Rico, tots fel•lant al pallús. El Carazo amb les bombes denunciant al bacó. Un fent campanya, el altres robant l’ordinador. Trepas, advocats, oportunistes, lladregots, mentiders, elitistes, venuts i ‘embaucadors’. Un equip de futbol va ser el centre del món i quin és el secret?- es preguntava tothom. La passió per la revenja, a la primera oportunitat foten fora el Johan, enfonsant la nostra credibilitat. Són les ganes que tenen, contra el Lapo a mort! Resa company! Només ens queda la sort. No et volen fer pensar, ja et diran ells qui som fer les coses com abans, que amb el Nuñes es vivia millor. Un equip de futbol va ser el centre del món i quin és el secret, es preguntava tothom. Si fan les coses com molts creiem la xampions es possible?, a quarts arribarem? I el han fet els altres tant se val: ompliu-vos les butxaques i els títols, pel rival. Estic trist. Fingolfin July 1, 2010 at 22:40 En la cena de hoy mi novia ha flipado. Le soltado un discurso de 30 minutos sobre la situacion actual del Barça y de lo que pienso de Rosell y Laporta que ha flipado en colores. Cada diez minutos me iba diciendo “estas suant” i yo “si es que fa molta calor”. aldgate July 1, 2010 at 00:12 el millor president de la nostra història, el president amb els ous més grans que hem tingut, l’únic que ha plantat cara a madrid i li ha guanyat la batalla. moltes gràcies, president. sempre amb nosaltres. Junio kantinu es muy de Larissa Riquelme June 30, 2010 at 00:25 ¿Qué le hacen PUyol, PIqué e iniesTA a cristiano siempre que se encuentran? i. granaino June 28, 2010 at 23:52 Venga, desatasquemos esto y pongamos una nota colorida al ambiente. ¿Sabían que Messi es clavaíto a Robert de Niro de mozo? Prueba1 Prueba2 Yoyadicto habitual June 25, 2010 at 15:53 malditofuego: Ahora saldrán los metrosexuales del yoya a decir que no la tocarían ni con un palo. Ni a ella, ni a la Carbonero ni a Megan Fox. ¿Y si el palo se mancha? ¿Sabes lo que cuesta esterilizar un palo? ¿El trabajo que da? Bah, os movéis por instintos primarios… Proposition Max June 25, 2010 at 14:58 Tema ferroviario: Recuerdo hace bastantes años, en la estación de Cerdanyola, los trenes en dirección a Barcelona no llegaban (no sé si por huelga o por avería). La gente, mayoría estudiantes, se sentó en el andén con las piernas colgando en la zona de vías. Por megafonía el tipo de Renfe anunció dos veces que la gente se levantara, que era peligroso y tal. Ni caso. El tercer anuncio fue más o menos así: “Las personas que están sentadas en el arcén, por favor, tengan el DNI en un lugar visible para que sepamos donde enviarles las piernas”. Todo dios se levantó, hoygan. Cretini June 22, 2010 at 23:02 Un caro amico mio que trabaja en la base de Guantánamo de callista me ha dicho que a los presos più pericolosi les están poniendo tutti los partidos del Mondiale, perché, por lo visto, il comandante de la base se caga en le Convenzioni de Ginevra. Ya se nota, ya. Qué cabronasso. A cambio de no tener que tragar più calcio mondiale, uno de los cabecillas afganos se ha ofrecido a llevar el paso de la Virgen de la Esperanza Macarena en la semana santa de Siviglia e un altro bambino talibán se compromete a quitarles las ladillas a mordisquitos a todos los judíos ortodossi de Gerusalemme Est. 14 June 21, 2010 at 22:06 Quimet y Welcome se conocieron en una discoteca de Tegucigalpa. La conversación fue así: Q: ¿Cómo te llamas, morenasso? W: Me llamo Welcome. Q: ¡Hostia, como el felpudo de mi casa! Luego retozaron y desayunaron galletas Fontaneda con Fruitopía, pero eso ya es otra historia. perejoan June 20, 2010 at 13:32 Ahora entiendo pq se hace el Mundial cada 4 años. Se necesitan minimo 3 para olvidar esta mierda. malditofuego June 19, 2010 at 01:10 ¿El fútbol de Capello es legítimo? ¿El fútbol del Inter de Mou es legítimo? ¿El fútbol de la Grecia campeona de Europa es legítimo? Y una polla!!! El fútbol se paga. De la manera que sea. O siendo socio, o yendo al campo, o pagando canales o lo pagas con tu tiempo viéndolo por la tele cuando es gratis aumentando el share de esa cadena y cobrando más por los anunciantes. El fútbol se paga y por lo tanto debe ser divertido. Esta gentuza se carga el fútbol antes de cinco años y a ver quien cojones les va a pagar sus sueldos multimillonarios para que puedan seguir practicando su fútbol de mierda. ¿Legítimo? ¿Que es más legítimo? ¿Que te acaricien la entrepierna o que te den una patada en los huevos? ¿Que te haga un masaje Megan Fox o que te lo haga Jimenez Losantos? Mou, Capello, Inters, Suizas, Pochetinos… iros a tomar por culo. jordi June 16, 2010 at 18:25 Bon dia a tots! M’acabo d’assebentar que ha perdut la roja.. que els donin pel puto cul! visca suissa! i la xocolata amb llet! i les vaques milka! i els rellotges cars! i roger federer! i les comptes bancaries de Millet! i la creu roja que patocina la seva bandera! i gamper! La vida pot ser meravellosa en segons quins moments… PO-DE-MOS! :lol: Fanjal June 14, 2010 at 17:06 The Diplomat: Veremos si es verdad que Rosell saca a la luz listas donde se vea la lista de espera de socios que quieren ser abonados. Veremos si sale la lista pública que PROMETIÓ cada vez que hubiera una final, donde saldrían las entradas que se han dado a cada directivo. No te preocupes Diplomat, estoy seguro de que el pelikano le hará un férreo marcaje a Rosell. Espera, que ahora les llamo: ''-A ver, 93 y siete numeros más…'' ''-clink, tuuuu, tuuuu, tuuuu, tuuuu, tuuuu'' ''-A ver cuanto tardan en contestar hoyga, deben estar en la rueda de prensa…'' ''-tuuuu, tuuuu, tuuuu, click! Diga?'' ''-Hola buenas, llamaba por el pelikano, está por ahi?'' ''-Pelikano? No se, yo es que soy de mudanzas Valor, estamos vaciando una oficina y como el telefono no dejaba de dar por el culo…'' ''-Ah, o sea que se trasladan.'' ''-No, cierran. Han salido bebiendo cava y gritando algo asi como “MISION CUMPLIDA!”'' ''-Ahhh, gracias hamijo, que pase un buen dia.'' Pos eso. Cretini June 13, 2010 at 21:06 Como dijo el noi, gana Alexandre, pierde il periodismo. Exijo un ritorno a las esencias. Echaban il NODO, nadie se lo creía y punto. Ahora, con tutti los tahures del Mississippi que pululan por la prensa, la manipolazione es molto più sibilina y effetiva. Evivva il passato! ¡Núñez sí, Laporta no! Desde que se invento la macchina de cortar jamón e il bidé, ni el jamón sabe a jamón ni el coño sabe a coño. Cretini June 11, 2010 at 01:24 Guest: Tomas Guasch dice en la SER que su padre era un gran culé. Esto es surrealista. Niente di nuovo. Bono dijo: “Mi padre era falangista y yo no soy mejor que mi padre” Y Groucho dijo: “Estos son mis principios. Si no le gustan, tengo otros.” Quimet June 10, 2010 at 23:48 Más masias y más marías…el lema de Ingle Ostia…la bandeja de aperitivos del barça en tv… Una bandeja con forma del escudo llena de cocretas,olivas,patatas y calamares a la romana Santi Polla vete a vender tus cutradas a la china..tarado! Pero esto que mierda es? Cretini June 10, 2010 at 01:13 Troyano: Cuando les preguntan a los candidatos del Barça, que selección quieren que gane el Mundial y no dicen E$spaña, que manía tienen estos bobos de insistir que entonces digan que son independentistas, que no se escondan, que no pasa nada, que esto es una democracia y cada uno puede decir lo que piensa. Cuando todos sabemos como han tratado al último que lo hizo, el añorado Laporta. ¿Que no pasa niente? Questo mi ricorda a cuando era un piccolo bambino y hacía una malifeta. Il mio padre me decía -ven- e io le respondía -no- y él replicaba -ven, que no pasa nada…..-. jopasso June 9, 2010 at 17:03 Corvo: Yo hice empresariales en la Universitat de València. Eso si, me tiré 7 años y medio para sacármela No me diga. Normalmente en 1º de carrera ya se folla bastante. Cretini June 8, 2010 at 21:21 Ragazzi, he tenido una visione. La comparto con voi: Andaba yo questi giorni un tanto estreñido a la par que alicaído. Questa sera, tras ímprobos e innumerables esfuerzos, he conseguido que la tortuguita asomase la cabecita, he bombardeado Hamburgo, he mandado los troncos al aserradero, he liberado a los rehenes. ¿Y a mí qué?, se preguntarán desdeñosamente. Pazienza, amici lettori, les respondo io amabilmente. Tras los gritos de euforia de rigore, ríanse voi de San Andrés de Stamford Beach, que han sido respondidos por la parienta con un contundente “¡A cagar a la vía!”, -ya me gustaría a mí- he mascullado io entre dientes so pena de que me mandase a descapullar monos a algún sitio vicino del signore este de Siberia amico de un precandidato, he mirado serena y relajadamente hacia il interiore de la taza y los he visto. Allí estaban, ufanos y desafiantes. Quattro chorongos altaneros y orgogliosi. Molto parecidos entre sí pero cada uno diferente al resto. Unos più oscuros, otros più compactos. Unos più largos, otros più pegajosos. El hecho reseñable es que después de la mia particolare e inodoresca masacre de Nankín, y antes de coger cariño per qualcuno de mis mehires, procedí a tirar religiosamente de la cadena. Aquello parecía il primo giorno de rebajas en el tall anglès. Empujones, gritos, peleas y carreras daban emozione al asunto pero cada uno de mis ñordos fueron desfilando finalmente por la bajante, salvo uno que se agarró, no me preguntén cómo, al retrete y allí se quedó, mezzo adherido a la taza, mezzo flotando, mirándome con ojitos suplicantes. In questo istante ví la luce. Le elezioni son un mal momento del recopón pero presumimos de ellas. Nos alegramos cuando terminan y a nessun altro le importan. Te quedan quattro cagarros casi idénticos a los que casi tomas estima y uno, sin saber perché, termina vivo y triomfant pidiendo una legittimità todavía no merecida. ¿Cómo?, ¿qué quieren saber el nombre del mojón victorioso? Toma, e io también. Pero mis zurullos no hablan, por ahora. jopasso June 7, 2010 at 17:32 He buscado en el diccionario, y pone esto: Fray Benedito = Humo No contento con esto, he buscado en uno català-anglès english-catalan Fray Benedictus = Smoke Voy a por uno en húngaro. .'' 'jopasso' June 7, 2010 at 19:06 ''Ya está Diccionario Català-Hungarés Magyaroszcernyi-Catalaszny Viene a decir algo así como: Fray Benedito: Ahora disimulo de la hostia, pero Sr.Sandro, acuérdese de mi cuando gane eh? .'' ' 14' June 6, 2010 at 23:40 Svensteiger: Megan Fox está sobrevalorada i. granaino: Megan Fox me parece una choni del 15. ''Siguiendo esta progresión, ya falta poco para que alguien escriba “A Megan Fox no la toco ni con un palo”. No vayais de sibaritas, cabrones, que ya nos conocemos todos en el barrio… Born on the First of January (ant. P.Max) June 5, 2010 at 22:48 Alfi: Pero cuantos africanos hay en la masia? Si gana Massa Sandro, en lugar de la Masia se llamará la Plantación. Cretini JUNE 4, 2010 AT 21:55 O Garoto de Brasília Olha que pijo mais lindo, mais cheio de pasta, é ele menino, que vem que passa Um doce Alessandro, caminho do Club do Mar.'' '' Moço do corpo dourado, do sol de Ipanema, o seu Ailanto é mais que um poema É a coisa mais linda das Ilhas Cayman.'' '' Ah, porque eu não sou soci-nho, ah, que 1 de janeiro tão triste, ah, a negrura que existe A negrura que não é só minha, que também passa soci-nha'' '' Ah, se ele soubesse, que se ele manda no Barça, os godós e os brunettis se enchen de graça E felan mais lindo, por causa do amor. sandrokan JUNE 4, 2010 AT 21:39 Hola!! De nuevo estáis perdiendo el norte. Ningún extremismo es bueno, y realmente me preocupa que ese laportismo agudo que gastáis muchos os perjudique la salud. Decir que Sandro es racista es, además de falso, mentira. Sandro respetará la opinión y decisiones de Pep, pero tiene un plan B. Si Pep no responde al nivel de exigencia, tiene apalabrado a Pelé, que propondrá la siguiente alineación: Kameni Maicon – Campbell -Kolo Touré – Abidal Yaya Touré – Keita – Sissoko Robinho – Drogba y otro Keita Si no consigue parar al mal gestor Laporta y Touré se va y no viene su hermano, en la recámara está el defensa de Brasil Juan y otro Sissoko o un tercer Keita. Y hay más cambios, los videos de motivación, en lugar de las ñoñerías de ahora los hará Spike Lee, y el 1 de enero habrá una gran fiesta en el Camp Nou con La Compañía Elèctrica Motown y Los Wailers sin Bob, que está algo sobrevalorado. posi June 3, 2010 at 19:10 sandro quiere vender a toure por 6 kilos. dice que es un gran precio porque tienen sospechas que haya nacido el 1 de enero del 74. jopasso June 3, 2010 at 18:44 Quimet: conocí a una manoli en la piscina municipal que tenia un manojo pelo entre las peras. A veces va bien, pasar la tita por el túnel de lavado. .'' 'jopasso' June 2, 2010 at 23:38 The Diplomat: http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moussa_Sissoko Nuestro nuevo Touré ''Ese enlace es memorable. Dice que el Simetokko ese es rápido, llega y se mueve. Nos ha jodido. En mi vida he visto un tío que llegue y sea rápido sin moverse Oh! esperen. Tengo un primo al que llaman Gatillazo King. .'' '' jopasso June 2, 2010 at 23:26 Alfi: Sigo pensando que Robinho explotando en el Barça i el efecto “Mou” se desvanece en el acto Hombre. Si una neurona entrara por accidente en su cerebro, y se encontrara con la otra, probablemente le explotaría la cabeza, si. Ah! Que era explotar futbolísticamente… Vale, siguiente. Pauponts June 1, 2010 at 19:21 Com es pot votar Rosell nomes per animadversiò a Laporta/Cruyjff. Aixo va de victories Aixo va de titols Tot el demes pot ser mes o menys important, pero es totalment accessori. Es tracta de guanyar Es tracta de seguir guanyant a Florentino/Cristiano, ara tambè a Mou. Ha quedat demostrat, el que millor garanteix guanyar es l’estil dels darrers 7 anys. Oblidem-nos de noms Oblidemnos de pantalons i de lloros. Vull continuar guanyant Vull morirme veient al Barça el primer en el palmares de tots els Campionats i ja tinc una edat Deixem-nos d’animadversions tios. Mayo Cretini May 31, 2010 at 01:36 Allora, si no he entendido mal, multinickear con uno mismo es como pintarte las uñas, ponerte una pulsera de la tua mamma, sentarte encima de la tua mano hasta que se te quede dormida y entonces hacerte una mandorla pensando que te la hace una bambina. A ti te puede parecer muy guay y sono sicuro de que te lo pasas de puta madre pero visto desde fuera es molto pero que molto lamentable. Bluntman May 30, 2010 at 20:06 free: Hoygan, ¿en serio que están viendo un partido de alevines? Como unos vulgares obispos…. oskarra May 28, 2010 at 14:21 Badia caerá, se le pondrá un mortaelo de oficio y encontrarán que tiró una vez una botella de plástico en el contender orgánico. Por culpa de él no se pudo fabricar otra camiseta al solo haber conseguido 5 botellas vacias. El pobre Villa, con sus 37 recién cumplidos en diciembre tendrá que jugar con una camiseta que le llegará al ombligo por faltar esta parte de la botella y cogerá reuma. Su precio sumando variables+incentivos+reuma será cercano a 75 kilos. Que es exactamente la división entre los penaltis de Stamford Beach no pitados y el precio de Ibra. Lo que se conoce como la Teoria del Caos, hoygan. Gañán May 28, 2010 at 17:39 Digámoslo ya.. si esto fuera una película porno, BUSQUETS tendría que ser el actor secundario con gorra calada del revés y calcetines blancos que se toca intentando ponérsela dura mientras mira como el negraco de la tranca (TOURÉ) monta y desmonta a la rubia siliconada de turno, entre gritos,loas y gemidos OH MY GOD! Pero esto es una pelicula de autor y el director es PEP GUARDIOLA… no hay más llamadas (como dicen por aquí) Proposition Max May 27, 2010 at 23:29 Números, números, esos bonitos garabatos! Ejemplo 1: Periodista: ¿Cuántos años tiene Villa? Becario: 28 para 29. Periodista: O sea, 29. 29, 29, 29, 29, 29. Vale. Becario: Recuerde que cumple años a finales de año. Periodista: Vale, 30. Más cuatro años de contrato, 34 para 35 ¿no? 35, 35, 35. Redacte becario: Villa acabará su contrato con 35 años. Ejemplo 2: Periodista: ¿Cuánto ha pagado el barsa por Alves? Becario: 29 M, con 6 de variables. Periodista: Ah, los variables. O sea, 35. Venga, vayamos a por el artículo. Becario: No se olvide de comentar lo de los variables, jefe. Periodista: Claro, claro. 35 + 6. 41 kilazos. Fichaje carísimo. Apunte… Ejemplo 3: Becario: Llevo 6 meses borrando comentarios de lectores que se alejan de la línea editorial, ¿podríamos hablar de un aumento de sueldo? Periodista: Claro, claro. Estamos muy contentos con usté. Le voy a triplicar el sueldo. ¿cuánto cobra ahora? Becario: Nada. Periodista: Vale. Pues 0 x 3 es igual a cero. Felicidades, y como extra tiene permiso para abrir los cajones de los colegas que se van a cubrir el fútbol durante los partidos y servirse de petacas y papelinas como guste. Newton, Einstein, Hal 9000? Mindundis, hoygan. Y tras este impromptu numérico, me retiro a que me hagan un pedrojota. Bona nit. jopasso May 26, 2010 at 19:14 Ferris Bueller: Jopasso, ¿qué opina de las nuevas camisetas sustaniplas? http://www.fcbarcelona.cat/web/catala/noticies/club/temporada09-10/05/21/n100521111134.html Ni me gustan (parecen un pijama), ni me creo la milonga de las botellas. El día que coja 6 botellas de Font Vella, las prense y me salga una tía buena, que sepa cocinar y me prepare bloody marys, me lo empezaré a creer. Por otra parte, si estuvieran hechas a partir de 6 botellas, que a lo peor han sido churrupadas por un cani, por qué coño las venden a ese precio tan alto?. enónimo May 26, 2010 at 19:36 Yo nontiendo estos eleletsiones, porque: ''- Este Eletsanco Rosiel, ¿no lo ebíamos echiado? Intonses, ¿porque se presenta?'' ''- Este otro del barbita que se presienta, Inga, ¿no era un periodisto del Madrit? Intoses qué ase en el eletsiones de Barsa? ¿Y como es que le da un soporte el delantero sentro del B, Soriano? ¿Ya no le quiere Luisenrique? Bueno, una ves más, esto sí que sentiende.'' ''- Por terminar, Que se presenta Chapi Ferrer es bien, pero se engordao mucho.'' quinibracadabra, el guah.e yá ye un home May 24, 2010 at 16:36 Desde mi admiración total a Mourinho. Esto de que el Marca saque tantas portadas tipo sábana de Mourinho, ¿es por su condición de fantasma? relatos de ciencia ficción a 2€ en FDM May 23, 2010 at 19:17 os contaré una cosa…procedo de una de las familias más pobres de Barcelona,haciamos el té y el café con un calcetín, lavabamos los gayumbos a escupitajos y como no teniamos ni para dentaduras postizas nos pusimos en la boca el trasto ese para quitar las grapas pegado con blue-tack. grácias a los nacionalismos y de saber hacer chapas en esquinas ahora estamos fajaos de pasta. Además en barcelona la gente sale con nunchacus y puños americanos cuando va al Caprabo y aprovecha para meter palizas a los pobres chirivitos que curran allí. Son gentuza..me voy a ir a vivir a Madrid o a Noruega donde la arruga es bella. Soy Solari Tuenti Uan una caña de tio. noatot May 23, 2010 at 11:20 Ficharon a Capello porque nos había ganado una liga en la temporada de Robson. Ficharon a Pelegrini porque el Villareal era el equipo que nos metía en problemas. Fichan a Mou porque esta temporada ha evitado que campeonáramos en el Bernabeu. No, no es barcelonitis. Es desesperación. malditofuego May 21, 2010 at 21:45 Muchas veces se ha hablado por aquí aquello de repartir carnets de buenos barcelonistas. También se dice que no hay malos y buenos barcelonistas. Después de dos semanas de escuchar a este tipo, yo digo que es mal barcelonista. Un barcelonista no hecha mierda encima del Barça con el tema de que estamos arruinados, contando sólo media verdad. Un barcelonista, después de que el presidente del Valencia diga que se han pagado 40 millones, no dice que son 50. Un barcelonista no invita a un tipo que lleva años insultándonos y menospreciándonos con lo del cagómetro, como es Tomás Guasch. Y en el pasado, un barcelonista no recomienda a Ronaldo, el bueno, que fiche por el Madrid en vez de por el Barça. Sandro, te doy el carnet de mal barcelonista. Me voy a cenar. integral May 20, 2010 at 23:30 Salvat: “Preguntaria a Txiki per Keirrison i Henrique”. ¿Què et sembla si comences per preguntar-li al rei del dòmino per Geovanni i Rochemback? Subcomandante Antonio Reloaded May 19, 2010 at 17:28 Alineación del Barça-Celta en el último partido de la 2002-2003, primer dia de Laporta en el palco: Valdés Gabri Puyol Frank de Boer Sorín Reiziger Mendieta Cocu Overmars Kluivert Saviola “Un equipo en la mochila”, verano 2010 Valdés Alves Piqué Puyol Abidal Xavi Iniesta Cesc Messi Ibra Villa No hay más llamadas Cretini May 19, 2010 at 19:39 Opinión: Villa suma, por Santi Nolla Espero que lo haga mejor que tú, bambino. aldgate May 18, 2010 at 15:50 en un país civilizado, los tipos como reixach, minguella o parera vivirían en las cloacas, como las torgutas ninja, e irían por la calle con la cabeza gacha. pero en este corral de la pacheca en el que vivimos no sólo no pasa eso, sino que aún tienen la desvergüenza de aparecer en los medios para rajar de directivos infinitamente más exitosos que ellos y para dar lecciones de no sé sabe bien qué. con el permiso, el aliento y el impulso de nuestros lamentables medios de comunicación. y así nos va. el síndic del yoya May 16, 2010 at 22:15 Cómo sois. Hoy no se le ha entregado la copa de campeón de liga al Barça por que no estaba. La habían llevado a Málaga. Es lógico que la federación lo haya decidido así, cuando vieron la portada de Marca. aldgate 2010-05-16 18:56:16 Valladolid Valladolid, del facherío el adalid, os ganaremos en buena lid, y yo me beberé toda la vid! Le daremos por saco a la brunete, y a los millones de ese asquerosete, qué temporada más gloriosa, enseña las tetas, hermosa!! oskarra May 14, 2010 at 16:10 Por cierto, creo que empezaré a llamar Carlos Gardel a Sandro Rosell. Más que nada por la cantidad de tangos que se bailan cuando abre la boca. Troyano May 12, 2010 at 12:15 En vista del poco nivel de los candidatos que se presentan, ojo lo digo por lo que ustedes comentan, que uno de esto tampoco sabe nada, no sería mejor decirle a Txiki o a Chichi que fichasen a un presidente. .'' 'Allen Carr Miente' May 11, 2010 at 23:12 ''Pero si todos los candidatos son un desastre. Y los únicos que parecía que merecían la pena en esta batalla electoral eran XSM que la cagó cómo nadie con la presentación de Guddy y Soriano que está jugando con avioncitos de papel. Rosell es el demonio. Ferrer se bajó los pantalones hace semanas y aún estamos esperando a que se los suba. O palma de un costipao o le azotan las nalgas en el primer debate. Ingla suena a otro Godall que quería ser segundo pero se ha visto obligado a ser primero pero su única opción para escaparse es el de las nalgas. Va listo. Benedito es cool, molón y tiene pinta de ser más hijoputa que Laporta pero su mayor baza es ser minoritario. Mola porque no mola. Guizá… pues eso, cava catalá. Y creo que me queda otro, el de Minguella y cía pero ni recuerdo el nombre. Si yo tuviera derecho a voto, cómo soy imbécil, metería en el sobre fotos de cachondas elegidas por Pe, he visto en el 140pulsaciones que tiene mejor gusto que yo. Luego lloraría porque no me gusta el que ha salido. sandrokan May 10, 2010 at 17:47 Y antes de irme al sauna Corinto, un apunte sobre el Creixell Award. Por un lado me halaga, aunque a veces tengo la sensación de que no se me toma en serio (el mismo ninguneo que ejecuta Laporta con sus “amigos” Godall, Ferrer, etc). Pero esencialmente y por lo leído en la Wikipedia creo que el Espíritu Creixell redide en combinar lo grosero “me la tallo” con la ocurrencia surreal “i em faig monja”. Aquí hay gente que comenta con ironía, pero no es mi caso. Yo escribo con el corazón. Sandrokan, quina és la seva opinió sobre Florentino Pérez? Estarem d’acord que l’home serà com serà, però presenta una rectitud moral digna d’elogi que Laporta no pot adquirir ni en el millor dels seus somnis. Com m’interpela en català, li contestaré en català. Lo més greu de la situació és qué Florentino Pérez] li dona sopes amb hondes al Laporta en lo referen al saber estar. Mentres que el president del Madrid és tot un senyor, amb aquesta imatge de bon homia, de senyor a qui els pares poden confiar els seus nens per seure-li a la falda. I per altra banda, el laporta, a qui jo si fos pare no deixaria que si acostès la meva filla , si tinguès fills i un fossi nena. Fins després. Hasta luego. Susie B. Devotion May 9, 2010 at 22:57 Navarro llorando. Algo le habrá dicho Copde. sandrokan May 9, 2010 at 23:27 Gran victoria de la sección de baloncesto! Lamentable el detalle de Laporta, de invitar a ex-jugadores que no tienen este título, para recordar que otros presidentes no consiguieron el máximo título europeo. Por suerte el Barça es más grande que todo esto. Quimet May 8, 2010 at 22:52 Que nervios la virgen.. me he comido hasta las uñas de los pies.. ya he cenado. 14 May 7, 2010 at 19:41 Bueno, ha sido un partido disputado de poder a poder, no hay enemigo pequeño, han sido cinco contra cinco y la pelota hoy ha querido entrar (y mira que el aro es jodidamente pequeño). El basket es asín, hay que felicitar a los chicos y ahora hay que pensar en la final donde nos enfrentaremos a un rival difícil como es, eh, uh… ¿la Metaloplastika? sandrokan May 7, 2010 at 20:22 Lamentable el espectáculo del presidente salido dando saltitos y jeringonzas junto con el pijito de las chaquetas. Tiembla, noche parisina! debe pensar Laporta, aunque seguro que volverá a dar la nota pidiendo cava catalán en Francia. Lo peor es que nunca reconocerá que heredó un gran equipo y que se ha gastado un pastón que nos podría haber servido para completar la plantilla con Bruno Saltor, por ejemplo. jopasso May 6, 2010 at 17:25 Iturraspe: “El Athletic tiene mucho que decir en el Bernabéu” Mayormente la palabra que más dirán será: ¿Otro? jopasso May 4 , 2010 at 11:35 aldgate: xisco,chori castro, qué tal como fichaje? puede caer por la izquierda? Me da igual izquierda o derecha. Depende de donde esté el precipicio sandrokan May 4, 2010 at 22:58 Esta es la crispación que deja Laporta. Ganamos y todo el mundo insultándose. Por cierto, ¿quién es Banyeres? Imagino que un yoyero antiguo, ¿no? Leibniz May 3, 2010 at 22:28 “Sí, me alegro por Blanchart, el gerente de los vallesanos, con quien año tras año coincido en los campeonatos y siempre me implora un poco más de caso para su club, que sobrevive como puede pese al cainismo del Barcelona con todos los clubes catalanes. Sé por Blanchart cómo se mueve el Granollers, cómo hace encaje de bolillos y cómo sobrevive y todo lo que inventa para estar en un candelero que se le resiste, tanto en la prensa local como en la nacional. ” Del blog “a la madera” del AS. Vamos a ver cuando se enteran los de la Penya, los del Granollers y otros muchos clubs que utilizan como excusa al Barça para sus fracasos, que ellos sólo representan a una parte muy pequeña de Catalunya en sus deportes, mientras que el Barça es lo que es, mal que les pese. Acaso creen que el Granollers sería más de lo que es si no existiese el Barça de balonmano? Eso sí, otros reciben una pasta gansa del Barça por un fichaje (no nos los venden baratos, no vaya a ser…) y a pesar de ello tienen una cantidad de deudas inmensa por su mala gestión. ''Por supuesto, la culpa es del Barça, pobrecitos. '' Claro que nadie se queja que el Ciudad Real de balonmano se lleve una pasta anunciando un presunto aeropuerto, o que las cajas de ahorros de las diputaciones (y por tanto las administraciones públicas) financien a esos equipos. Llamadme prepotente si queréis, pero es lo que pienso. Basta ya de tanta tontería. Raimon Pica-Soques May 2, 2010 at 19:46'' '' Oh, mira, mala suerte que acaben ganando, pero esos segundos de sufrimiento que notan ahora para mí son aire puro y fresco. Odio su escudo, su asquerosa camiseta, su sucia historia repleta de escándalos, sus medios afines, sus campañas propagandísticas, su hediondo estadio, la forma que tienen de expresarse, lo mal que pronuncian los nombres y palabras en idiomas que no sean el castellano, por ignorancia y por insensibilidad, lo pero que pronuncian los nombres y las palabras que SÍ SON en castellano, su Presidente, su asifición como grupo (no individualmente), todo, los odio más que ninguna otra cosa en este mundo, les deseo siempre lo peor, y cualquier mala noticia para ellos significa una alegría balsámica para mí. Abril mrmalvado April 29, 2010 at 18:03'' '' En los 2 últimos años, hemos llegado a 2 semifinales seguidas cuando solo lo habiamos hecho un puñado de veces. El año anterior ganamos el triplete. Esta temporada se ganó el mundialito que era el único trofeo que no teniamos. En la champions, para no que llegaramos a la final ha tenido que explotar un volcan que paralizara todo el tráfico europeo, que el Inter jugara con un árbitro amigo, nos han tenido que anular un gol legal, dar por bueno uno del Inter que no lo era, no concedernos mas de un penalti claro que lo era y con todo solo nos ha faltado un gol. En la copa del rey han tenido que señalarnos un penalty fuera del área -y no recuerdo mas pero hubo- y bautizar a Palop como santo en la vuelta. En la liga, el Real Madrid se ha tenido que gastar 250M€, lo que nunca nadie ha hecho, y crear el equipo mas caro de la história, han tenido que crear una campaña teatral llamada Villarato para influenciar en los árbitros, han tenido que conceder goles con la mano a Van der Vaart y 1000 historias mas para que a falta de 4 jornadas llevemos mas puntos que ellos y llevemos el record histórico de puntos. Y si ganamos la liga, habremos ganado 4 títulos (2 de ellos internacionales). Y por tanto será nuestro segunda mejor temporada en cantidad, pero no en calidad, de títulos. Hemos ganado los 4 partidos jugados contara el eterno rival. Y lo hemos hecho perdiendo a 4 de los grandes culpables del triplete: Henry, retirado(?), Abidal -en permanente lesión-, Iniesta -saltando de lesión a semirecuperación y a Eto’o. Nunca hemos tenido 2 años como estos. Algunos no sois conscientes de lo os estais perdiendo. La rábia os confunde y no os deja disfrutar. Por suerte las nuevas generaciones no son así y hoy he podido ver mcuhos chavales luciendo con orgullo sus camistas del barça. aldgate 2010-04-27 23:24:04 Barça-Inter, 28/4/2010 Oh Inter Inter, te daremos por el esfínter, té cabrá una caja de huevos kinder, o hasta la obra completa de harold pinter! Ya podeis venir con el Mourinho, que os caerá un buen piño, y el tonto del Motta acabará echando la pota. El Camp Nou será la bomba, e anche la vostra tomba. Vosotros pondreis los macarrones, y nosotros, los cojones! No faltaremos a nuestra cita con la historia, entraremos para siempre en la memoria. Conquistaremos la capital de la escoria, y allí, ante la brunete, tocaremos la gloria! sandrokan April 26, 2010 at 13:02 Por cierto, he conseguido entrada para el partido de mañana. El que lleva el catering del Barça es amigo de la familia y me dejará entrar haciéndome pasar por servidumbre. Va a ser super-emocionante! kantinu April 26, 2010 at 12:36 van der vaart se pierde lo que queda de Liga y champions. no es baja menor. especialmente en liga. Susie April 24, 2010 at 12:14 Leer a Perarnau es tan emocionante como leer el prospecto de un jarabe para la tos. jopasso April 21, 2010 at 20:36 Pues yo me pongo en el lugar de la guarrili ante Ribery y Benzema, y tiene que ser un drama oigan. A quien me cepillo primero, al feo o al retarded? Pues primero al retarded. Si uno de los dos me ha de llevar a casa en coche, que no sea Benzema. Proposition Max 2010-04-21 00:02:06'' '' Bah, Mou es como cualquier personaje del Yoya. Se repite tanto, que sus intentos de provocación y calentar el partido quedan en nada. Vamos, lo acabo de escuchar y me he quedado: “Que sí, hombre, lo que tú digas”. Nada, el barça ya está por encima de esta gentucilla. malditofuego April 19, 2010 at 20:14 A ver que pasa aquí. El sábado por la noche hice un comentario espectacular, sublime, digno de mí. Al rato, en mi comentario aparece “creix” y digo yo. Mira, me he ganado un creixell. Empecé a llamar a todas mis amistades y familia: “¡¡¡Me han dado un creixell!!!” incluso llamé a ex novias que se morían de envidia y le decían a sus actules parejas: “¿Ves? A maldito le han dado un creixell, ¿Y tú que has conseguido en la vida?” Esa noche eché un polvo al grito de ¡¡Creixell, creixell!! Y por la mañana, paseando por la calle, noté que la gente me miraba con admiración. ¿Y que me encuentro horas después? ¡¡¡Que ni creixell ni pollas, se lo han dado a otro!!! CREIXERATO Corvo April 18, 2010 at 23:22 Maria Gracia:: El Barça ya está en Cannes, la prensa en Girona… Acertada metáfora de nuestro entorno, ciertamente. The Diplomat April 15, 2010 at 22:43 Corvo: Que salvajada lo de los pajilleros. Despues de cascartela 12 veces en un dia, eyaculas sangre, no jodamos. ¿No hay gente que dice que echa nosecuantos polvos al día con su pareja ninfómana? Creo que así se descubrió el fuego… Raimon Pica-Soques April 15, 2010 at 19:47'' '' Mi querido Juanma Lillo, Admiro tu verborrea, Tú eres el más listillo, Chorrea, chorrea. Mi querido Juanma Lillo, Hoy toca matanza del cerdo, Hoy serás el Caudillo, Que hará feliz al culerdo. Mi querido Juanma Lillo, Te amo y ante ti me arrodillo. Dispón tus cabrones para la batalla, Hoy toca triturar a la infecta morralla!! Mi querido Juanma Lillo, No conozco a técnico más digno, Vamos a humillar a esos quillos, VAMOS A PERCUTIR EL OJAL DEL MALIGNO!! mrmalvado April 14, 2010 at 23:30 Yo digo que compremos a Ribery y Mata para que le traigan los cubatas a Pedro. ElRícar April 14, 2010 at 00:30 Torres y Albert Riera se van a estar disputando quien de los dos será el primer fichaje de la Presidencia de Rosell, la Presidencia honorífica de Cruyff, la vicepresidencia deportiva de Bartu, la Secretaría Técnica de Zubi y la Asesoría Presidencial de Belletti. fotem riure April 12, 2010 at 17:07 ara que parleu de conserves: a més d’escopinyes, l’espanyol destaca per les navalles jopasso April 12, 2010 at 17:08 I Pillud per les cigaletes. .'' 'AIR' April 11, 2010 at 01:04 ''GAME OVER FLORENTINO INSERT COIN aldgate 2010-04-10 17:58:30 ahí va!! Oh Real, Real, qué club más fatal, rey de la prepotencia, titán de la impotencia. Os habéis dejado 300 kilos y con los árbitros moveis los hilos, pero sólo sois historia, y un entorno que es escoria. Nosotros somos más que un club, vosotros un puticlub, nosotros ponemos el modelo y vosotros al travelo. Hoy os volveremos a ganar, ya sabéis que Messi la va a liar, os quedará el recurso de llorar, o como diría Maradona: iros a mamar!!! Sengir April 7, 2010 at 22:55 Quiere usted llegar a semifinales de Champions? Esta harto de caer en Octavos? Tiene algun jugador justito con aires de estrella? Negocios Floren es lo que usted necesita. Se intercambian buenos jugadores y carretadas de millones por Bluffs mediáticos. Tiene usted un Ballack? Le damos 60 millones por él. Le sobra un shevchenko? Cambio por higuain y 40 millones de regalo. Operaciones subvencionadas por el estado español. Se lo va a perder? Recuerde, negocios Floren, el mejor negociador del mundo. ZYXavier April 6, 2010 at 23:52 Tants factors fan una suma tan alta! : la intensitat amb que juguen, la presència d’un supercrack dels que només n’apareix un cada 30 anys, la saviesa de l’entrenador, l’ascens inacabable de canterans magnífics, l’equilibri que s’ha aconseguit en el joc de l’equip, l’assimilació per part de tots d’un estil madurat durant anys… En 150 anys de futbol, mai no s’havien donat tants factors positius alhora. Perdrem partits concrets i campionats puntuals, perquè el futbol és un esport raret, però que no ens sàpiguen greu perquè durant alguns anys arrasarem i tornarem a arrasar. Amén. -J- April 1, 2010 at 21:35 Esto no es más que el preámbulo de la semana que viene… Me comunican que Flopper e Inda están preparando las próximas portadas del Marca: “Mickey Mouse, FICHADO!!” “Zidane se plantea volver a jugar” “Kasparov, el mejor ajedrecista de la historia” “Florentino inaugura la sección de parchís del Real Madrid” “Ribéry se compra una sudadera del Real Madrid” el síndic del yoya 2010-04-01 13:47:56 Despues de ver el partido dos veces, saco las siguientes conclusiones.-'' ''1) Ibra debió haber marcado cuatro goles. 2)Jeffren tenia que haber ocupado el puesto de Maxwell en el 2º tiempo. 3) Valdés tenia que haber parado el primer gol ya que le pasó la pelota debajo del cuerpo. 4)Puyol no debió de hacer penalty 5)Cesc tenía que haberse lesionado antes, no despues del penalty y haberle pasado como a Terry. 6)Todos somos maravillosos viendo los partidos a toro pasado. 7) Cuando no hay nada interesante que decir, lo mejor es callarse Marzo quinibracadabra March 30, 2010 at 23:31 ¿Qué pondrán mañana en portada Marca y AS tras la victoria en Vistalegre y ante el Arsenal-Barça? Cristiano usa un consolador que le equilibra la columna vertical, el Cumpleaños de Ramos que invitó a Ronaldinho para mover la cadera con él, que queda un día menos para que Carbonero deje a Casillas, que Higuaín es del Arsenal de Sarandí desde pequeño, que suenan como fichajes Ribéry, Rooney, Chamakh, Bastos y Lisandro….. -J- 2010-03-30 15:42:54 Esto del Nou Clam es broma, no? Espero que sea broma, porque si no quiere decir que alguien de aquí trabaja para Sandruscu. Es demasiada casualidad. Lo próximo es que abran una sección “Recargar pilas en Senegal LIVE”. Allen Carr Miente March 27, 2010 at 23:26 El video es totalmente asqueroso pero va más allá de brunetes, madridismos y antibarcelonismos. Hay mucho periodista, juntaletras y pintamonas que en este país se creen los protagonistas. Su puto ego no les permite asumir que el share y la tirada tienen cómo fuente la noticia y cómo destinatario el consumido o espectador. Tienen asumido que ellos son lo que realmente cuenta y que noticias y espectadores se deben adaptar a ellos. Sólo así se explica que Pere Escolar pueda dedicar día tras día cerca de media hora de programa a hablar de sus cosas y que en su día nos informaran de todos los progresos de las malditas gotas para los ojos de Emilio Pérez de Rozas o que el día que un entrenador no contesta preguntas de la Morena que cargue el programa pasando este a ser un monólogo (García sabía, este gilipollas no) sobre lo útiles que son los periodistas y el respeto que se les debe porque “son el intermediario con la afición” aderezado con todas las cagadas que ese pobre entrenador que sólo ha tenido un mal día cometió o pudo haber cometido a lo largo de su vida profesional y personal. Sin contar con las aventuras de Inda por Argentina, que a nadie se le olvida. Y no es sólo en deportes, periodistas que se creen semidioses por encima del bien y del mal los hay en todos los ámbitos. Así cómo los hay respetabilísimos, por su puesto, pero aquellos ya se encargan de taparlos. Quimet March 26, 2010 at 09:53 Magda Oranich reune el punto justo de carisma,sapiéncia,elegencia,laca y compostura para presentarse como delfín. Con su carapán Matutano y sus peinaos del más allá llevaría al club a las más altas cotas de modernez y rulos para todos Un concierto de Nuria Feliu antes de un match podría ser un buen comienzo de campaña. Rip March 26, 2010 at 00:35 aldgate: me tatuo el comment de rip en el pene. Que suerte tienes, yo solo puedo tatuarme mi nombre, RIP. Sin March 24, 2010 at 19:35 Ir a las recreativas era peligroso, sí. Yo solía viciarme al Bionic Commando. Hasta que venía el killo de turno y te robaba las pesetas. Un día me compré la Mega Drive y no salí nunca más de mi habitación. Hasta llegar a nuestros días. -J- March 23, 2010 at 20:35 el noi de bruges detectando malbasalunistas: “Sandro Rosell tiene preparada una sorpresa que dará la vuelta al mundo” Ya me imagino. En directo televisivo se quitará la careta a lo Misión Imposible y de debajo saldrá… Flopper. Todo encaja!!!! Corvo March 22, 2010 at 23:12 Charly dice que se mojará electoralmente después de semana santa. No creo que pueda dormir hasta entonces jopasso March 21, 2010 at 22:32 Pues el Trampas lo lleva claro con la estrategia a seguir. 27 tíos encima de Messi, Floper subido a la chepa, y Chendo mordiéndole los huevos. Deco de Soweto March 20, 2010 at 16:17 Digámoslo ya, El Arsenal es el amigo majete que todos tenemos, que sabe escuchar a las chicas y les da apoyo cuando el cabrón de su novio se va con otra. Que incluso invita de vez en cuando. Pero cuando todo parece indicar que le va a rozar un pecho a su amiga bombón, la tipa le dice que se ha vuelto a follar a su ex. El Arsenal es un buen equipo sí, pero es el pagafantas de la Premier. Que les den. quinibracadabra 2010-03-19 22:13:52 A Quini, ese gran carbayón, le llaman Bruxo. Quini ha entrado en una edad que lleva el 6 (precioso número) como primer dígito. Desde aquí invoco a su brujería con su cántico: “Ahora, ahora, ahora Brujo ahora” para que el Sporting de Xixón puntúe en el estadio de nuestra cuarta Champions League. Los últimos 90 minutos de sportinguismo que me quedan esta temporada. Espero que Quinocho aparezca como siempre, cuando más se le necesita. ObiVanKenobi March 18, 2010 at 19:46 Soy adícto al YOYA y YOYA LIVE. Os cuento… resulta que los últimos dos días no pude leer naíca. Hoy en el trabajo lo primero que hice fue copiar “los últimos” comentarios en Word. Fueron 100 y pico de páginas. Poniendo la letra más puequenya y agrandando la hoja al final fueron 80 y pico de páginas. Lo imprimí – dos hojas por página – y al final fueron 40 y pico de hojas. Esas hojas me las leí llendo en el autobús a casa. Cosas. :) '' 'ZYXavier' March 17, 2010 at 21:41 ''Minut 26′: Messi fa falta a Hleb. Minut 42′: Henry fa la trabanqueta a Hleb. Encara ens el lesionaran !!! Lenny March 16, 2010 at 18:58 -J-: Pero tras lo del dopaje Pep salió a llorar ante los medios, o agotó los cauces adecuados para apelar contra la sentencia???Va a ser cierto lo del culé acomplejado y victimista. Acomplejado es no denunciar que te están metiendo el dedo en el ojo por miedo a que se enfaden y te lo metan en culo. troyano March 14, 2010 at 21:16 Orfeo: Algunos deberían pensar antes de escribir. No sea tan exigente o el YOYA desaparece. el síndic del yoya March 13, 2010 at 13:55 Por fin he encontrado un banco que no me chupa la sangre o por lo menos , si lo hace, sarna con gusto no pica. Se trata del afamado Credit Lyonnais. Me han dicho que es el que mejor va a mi espíritu olympico. Força centrípeta March 11, 2010 at 17:53 jopasso: Quien es el avatar de Força? Es Gio Van Broscow mutando a hombre-lobo? No capto. Es el Chelito Delgado (éste sí va con “el”), Jopasso. Cogió un DeLorean cuando el fútbol todavía no era para metrosexuales y ha llegado a nuestra era con la misión de encular al Maligno. The Diplomat March 11, 2010 at 01:15 Tengo un titular: “Real Madrid de Florentino, de superproducción a cortometraje” The Diplomat March 9, 2010 at 21:28 También me llamasteis loco porque mantenía que habría descalabro en Lyon. Y lo hubo. Tranquilos, ya os retractaréis cuando el Madrid quede eliminado mañana. También decíais que en el Bernabeu pasaría contra el Alcorcón. Y luego patapam. quinibracadabra March 9, 2010 at 20:54 Svensteiger: ¿Soy yo ó es el sonido de TVE está retrasado con la imagen?. Si comenta Sauca ya hay algo retrasado seguro. Força centrípeta MARCH 8, 2010 AT 23:39 Hola nois. Estoy atrapado con Quimet en un iglú. Nos escalfamos las nalgas a base de cachetazos, pero pronto tendrá que venir la cerda a buscarnos la trufa entre la nieve. ¿Creéis que si vendo la camiseta de Dutruel me puedo sacar un buen pellizco? Es de manga larga, eso suelen ser unos 10 euros de más. Moskeeto March 7, 2010 at 22:45 Buenas noches. ¿Sabemos ya algo del jugador brutalmente agredido por Ibrahmovic? ¿Sigue en la UCI? Si fuera religioso rezaría un padre nuestro o un credo o lo que se rece en estos casos. Ánimos para la familia y amigos, que estarán destrozados. Esperemos que se recupere bien y pronto y sin demasiadas secuelas, aunque probablemente no pueda volver a jugar a fútbol. resistente al baneo March 6, 2010 at 23:54 el miercoles los franceses les bajan los humos. y hoy hemos arreglado el centro de la defensa con milito. no todo es malo. ¿que hareis si os cruzais a nata por la calle? yo lo tengo claro, mordisquearle la ingle. ElRícar March 5, 2010 at 16:02 Ahora que le han inhabilitado un año como sosi, ya os podeís imaginar qué pesadilla recurrente desvelará a Giralt cada noche de aquí hasta el 13 de junio: una conferencia de la Comissió Electoral del club, pasadas las 23:00, que anuncia oficialmente que, tras el recuento de votos, la candidatura continuista ha salido vencedora por el escasísimo margen de un voto respecto a la de Sandro Rosell. A partir de ahí se suporponen imágenes de Godall y Soriano abrazados y sudorosos, con la americana empapada, también de cava, y levantando los brazos en señal de victoria, de Sandro cabizbajo marchando del Mini por la puerta de atrás, y de un puesto para votar con un letrero donde aparece una G gigante. scotty March 3, 2010 at 21:41 kantinu: hay que fichar al seis de la roja. Yo fichaba a Sergio Ramos, Casillas y Xabi Alonso y en cada partido se los cedía al rival Deco de Soweto March 2, 2010 at 23:27 Trinidad y Tobago en Alemania 2006, aquello sí que era sufrir por unos colores ElRícar March 2, 2010 at 15:56 Una rueda de prensa de Overmars con aquel fondo horrible color verde que había de GRUPASSA contestando sobre el empate en el Maria Teresa Rivero resume perfectamente la Era Gaspart. -J- March 1, 2010 at 16:33 Arreglalo Bin Laden March 1, 2010 at 16:32 Seguidores de Soriano y su cuadrilla ….. dotaros de grandes dosis de vaselina para que cuando os enculen….. no sufrais demasiados dolores… Sandro no tiene ese problema. Tras sus visitas a Senegal ya no le duele. Febrero Lisensiado JJ Rai February 28, 2010 at 00:27 Sí claro, Roures delega y el pobre no se entera de nada… Claro, claro. Perdóname Roures por haberte criticado. Si todavía eres benevolente con nosotros. Voy a delegar en mi vecino para que atraque el banco de la esquina. Iremos al 50% a pesar de que las pistolas y el pasamontañas son míos Quimet February 26, 2010 at 23:56 Susi..a ver si nos vemos un dia en el Bar-Nat y te hago un hijo/lechon en el baño. Aluego te invito a un cocacolas. jopasso February 25, 2010 at 23:03 Toda una experiencia seguir el partido por el YOYA. He pasado de estar en la cornisa de la ventana presto a suicidarme, a invitar a mis vecinos y sus mascotas a un piscolabis como aquellas 37 veces. Al final me hecho la picha un lío y me he tomado yo sólo el piscolabis en la cornisa. ZYXavier February 25, 2010 at 16:29 Senyors del Mundo Deportivo: Sóc un periodista sense feina i m’ofereixo a fer cròniques electorals. Els envio una mostra dels temes que penso tocar, si vostès em contracten: Sandro Rosell deu tres mensualitats de la hipoteca. Sandro Rosell va néixer a Pedralbes, però era el fill de la portera dels sogres de Godall. Sandro Rosell plora cada cop que mor un soci del FC Barcelona. Sandro Rosell tallava a mà la gespa del camp de la Penya Blaugrana d’Ulldecona. Sandro Rosell ha limitat les compres domèstiques a les marques blanques. Sandro Rosell va treballar fins al 2007 amb un contracte escombraria. Sandro Rosell sap el preu del bitllet de metro, del pa de kilo i dels cigrons a granel. Sandro Rosell és humà, humà com la mare Teresa, humà com tu i com jo. Adjunto currículum. Allen Carr Miente February 18, 2010 at 01:13 Lo de Valdano es muy lógico para la forma de pensar de Floper, empeñado en objetivizar el fútbol: Cristiano es el mejor, Kaká el segundo mejor. El Madrid gana. Valdano sabe de fútbol, sabe del Madrid y sabe expresarse. Valdano triunfaría en el Madrid. Seguro que Flop abre la boca cada vez que Valdano le habla de fútbol Estoy seguro de que sigue pensando que su proyecto anterior falló porque las estrellas envejecieron, nada más. El problema es que Valdano tonto no es y sabe que puede convertirse en un Lillo de la vida a poco que no le acompañen los resultados mientras que de lo que está ahora puede vivir hasta que se retire el SerSupe. scotty February 15, 2010 at 18:43 Intereconomía compra los derechos para retransmitir los JJOO Madrid 2016, había una oferta y han estado más espabilados que el resto de cadenas. Que canallas se van hacer de oro. xsalaimartin Sandro: La baixesa moral de llençar la pedra i amagar la ma t’incapacita per ser president. (comentario de ¿XSM? en el video de Lenny en Youtube) -J- February 13, 2010 at 21:13 Bart: J,A que te dedicas en tu vida? Cuantos meses llevas comentando desde la mañana a la noche? Como te lo haces, vives retirado a lo J.D. Salinger? No lo digo como nada ofensivo, es sólo curiosidad. Soy Pardeza. Svensteiger February 12, 2010 at 19:50 Normas del ban: ''-Posteo de fotos de tias buenas y MIFLS a tutiplen, sino ban.'' ''-Insultar, mearse, defecarse, humillar a Aaron Z, porque es la mascota bastarda de este sacrosanto lugar, sino ban.'' ''-Banear a Business de por vida, se le desbaneará hasta que nos enseñe las peras.'' ''-Penélope deberá postear fotos suyas en bikini en la playa y después mas adelante deberá subir el “nível”, sino ban.'' ''--J- deberá hacer el papel relañesco en los partidos del Maligno y del Barça, tambien analizar el estado del furbol espectáculo, sino ban.'' ''-Laportista, ban y Rosellista no ban.'' ''-Persona que acusa a los demás de llevarle la contraria y empieza con el cuento del pensamiento único, ban.'' ''-Hacer de Elmo, ban.'' Susie February 11, 2010 at 21:35 The Diplomat: 47-38 al descanso nos vamos, 11 arriba. Ese es el espíritu. Optimismo a tope. el noi de bruges detectando malbasalunistas February 11, 2010 at 10:53 CARLES REXACH: “SI SOM 5.000 EM PRESENTO” http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=304900115637 Faltan 4700… Penélope February 9, 2010 at 17:40 Mr Towers: Aquí la pregunta pertinent és, escrivint l’Inda tan sumament malament ¿quina retorçada virgueria sesuà li deu haver practicat a Pedro J per que l’hagi fotut de director de diari? no sé, aquest tio al llit ha de ser un puto crack Igual Inda se llama Exuperancia de segundo nombre Vedder February 8, 2010 at 17:11 ayer la perica del Hat Trick estaba tremenda. El jugador del Español al que entrevistaban no sabía donde mirar. y su partenaire, el tal David Balagué, igual, pero por que es bobo. pumpkin February 7, 2010 at 23:05 Quina cosa més cutre aquests pollastres que han tocat en directe al Hat-Trick Barça. Un final perfecte per un programa que, un cop més, ha estat una felació total a Pep. Ho hem dit moltes vegades per aquí, al míster li ho devem pràcticament tot, ara mateix és l’amo i senyor del Barça, el que digui va a missa i cada dia ens demostra la seva grandesa com a entrenador i referent de l’equip. Però el frikiguardiolisme aberrant que el coloca en posició de messïes ja cansa. Han fotut un parell de talls de la seva roda de premsa amb filtre d’imatge i música pel·liculera. S’han passat mig programa analitzant els seus moviments i paraules a la banqueta, com si tot el que sortís del seu cap i la seva boca superés els 10 millors tractats de filosofia de Kierkegaard. Tot acompanyat de “aaah” i “oooh” constant de Torquemada, E. Pérez de Rozas i els dos paquets habituals. Òstia ja n’hi ha prou. Ahir vam guanyar perquè Guardiola té les idees molt clares i va saber reaccionar com tocava, amb una disposició tàctica collonuda per jugar amb inferioritat, però sobretot vam vèncer perquè tenim uns jugadors increibles, perquè Messi és un líder absolut que sap assumir tot el pes de l’equip quan van mal dades, i perquè Xavi i Iniesta són els tios més intel·ligents que corren pels camps de futbol. No perdem de vista tot això. ElRícar February 4, 2010 at 18:54 Hoy Monegal en su recuadro de ELPERIÓDICO habla sobre la entrevista de Buenafuente a Sala Martín y opina que, analizando las respuestas del economista, notó cierto mal rollo entre los dos. Buscando alguna razón a esa actitud por parte de Sala Martín, cree encontrarla en el hecho que cuando Bassat acudió al mismo programa se dedicó basicamente a echar pestes de Laporta. No le des más vueltas Monegal, la única razón que hay es que Buenafuente, por mucha mesa, sofa y taza rollo late night norteamericano es un pésimo entrevistador. ¡Ah!, Andreu Buenafuente, qué tipo más odioso… televisión, radio, teatro, fotografía, el oportuno libro de monólogos para Sant Jordi, y ahora encima pinta cuadros En serio, como dirían los argentinos: Buenafuente, morite kantinu February 3, 2010 at 22:59 olvidaros de las de navarro. las mejores bombas son las de mickeal. ha lanzado una hace un cuarto de hora y todavía no ha acabado de caer. Força centrípeta February 2, 2010 at 19:06 Lo que hizo Cesc lo hubiésemos hecho todos, no jodamos. Bueno, menos los que tengáis una supermadre que hace macarrons con sabor a parrús limpio. -J- February 1, 2010 at 22:41 Grandes noticias. El Calcio sigue llenándose de estrellas multinacionales. El Catania, después del espectacular fichaje de Maxi López, se lleva a Pavone, del Betis, conocido como “el Urzaiz manco y cojo”. El Udinese no tardó en responder a la maniobra llevándose a Alex Geijo, del Racing, una de las más firmes promesas del panorama balompédico. Mientras, como yalodijimos, el Inter cierra el traspaso de Mariga, todocampista keniata, para rellenar un perfil del que carecía en su plantilla. Y es que a veces no basta con el talento deslumbrante de Muntari, Motta o Cambiasso; también se necesitan duros fajadores. Además las leyendas populares cuentan que Mariga una vez dio un pase a un compañero que se encontraba desmarcado a 10 metros. Enero leonard January 31, 2010 at 20:02 xD -J- January 31, 2010 at 10:48 Otro claro ejemplo de perspectiva de punto de fuga: http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_Cm6J…..gen+22.png ¡Mirad! ¡El del chaleco naranja está en claro fuera de juego con respecto al hombre de la bolsa! ¡Villarato! jopasso January 29, 2010 at 16:08 Entiendo que todos los que vamos de guay cagándonos en Foster, seremos los primeros en recoger los huevos del suelo cuando alucinemos con la obra terminada, si es que al final se hace. Maljohnsen January 29, 2010 at 01:41 A Gutierrez se le ha quedado pequeño Madrid, ya no le quedan garitos que cerrar ni cuartos oscuros que descubrir. Cheri January 27, 2010 at 17:23 El par de mejillones que le cuelgan al sanches libro entre sus patas de borrico estan pudrits per dins i per fora. Su almeja sentral esta pansida, pueden observar que esas presiosas avesitas blanquiasules, psitasidas ellas, por mas que le bufen al prinsipio de su colita, no podemos saber son mascles o femelles pues no se les ve la titola. Son espesimenes raros pa detectar el sexo, yo diria que mas que hermafroditos, incluso llegan a hibridos. Al fin y al cabo, quien le ha visto el pene a un jodido perico macho o el conyo a una perica hembra (desde fuera y si no es por el pico), eeeh? Nadie, absolutamente nadie !!! Por todo ello estos seres de la naturalesa son jarto abominables. Allen Carr Miente January 27, 2010 at 00:41 Más de 40.000 equipos pierden a Cristiano en la Liga Fantástica MARCA. ¿Y qué podemos hacer contra este tipo de cosas? Ni con Gaspart como presidente y Laporta, XSM y Marius Carol en la directiva… su prensa es invencible. Allen Carr Miente January 25, 2010 at 19:25 ¿A Godall le podemos llamar Guddy? Que mal rollo Un árbitro tiene que saber quién hace por el espectáculo y quien por interrumpirlo. Cristiano hace por jugar, quiere jugar y tiene ganas de jugar. Cuando le agarran por detrás intenta soltarse porque quiere jugar siempre, mientras otros se tiran al suelo para simular una falta JORDI VALDÀ - 24/01/10 – mirando de dentro afuera Gato cazador January 21, 2010 at 16:59 El Dr. J tenía razón. Los posts eran innecesarios en el Yoya. Mientras exista la Brunete y Sandro Rosell siempre habrá algo sobre lo que comentar. 14 January 20, 2010 at 14:41 Hendrik Johannes y yo estamos satisfechos con esta renovación. Ahora, si nos disculpan los medios de (des)información, hay una Liga y una Champions que ganar PRIMER CREIXELL DEL YOYA EN FORMATO DIARIO aldgate January 19, 2010 at 17:26 posi, conoces la fonda sala en olost o ca l’ignasi en cantonigrós? CF24 January 19, 2010 at 17:27 Empieza la sección “Tu al Kebab y yo a La Cerdanya” ÚLTIMO CREIXELL DEL YOYA EN FORMATO BLOG Pedro haurà d'anar al dentista si vol continuar quan Sandro sigui president, no és massa mediàtic... {C}cipotal | {C}01.09.10 {C}a mí un tío me defiende que saviola haría lo mismo que eto'o y acabo en can brians. {C}pero contento, oiga. {C}aldgate | {C}01.08.10 - 3:30 pm {C}Leido el post {C}Hombre Lucius, si el Barça fuera una empresa que se dedica a la fabricación de productos de alta tecnología, y tuviera en su parking a Messi regateándose columnas y coches, supongo que sus directivos dirían: ¡Coño!, pues lo vendemos a un equipo de fútbol, nos sacamos un pastón, y de paso nos deshacemos de un inmovilizado no afecto a nuestra actividad, que estorba más que nada. '' {C}''Ahora bien, por qué habría de venderse la misma empresa, su mejor máquina, que es la mejor del mundo, si aún le funciona de cojones, y hace que la compañía sea líder mundial del sector? {C}Para comprarse máquinas peores? {C}jopasso | {C}01.07.10 - 4:44 pm {C}Susie, {C} Chygry: el piso que compras por un pastón porque tu pareja se encapricha de él y que luego resulta que se cae a pedazos. Además, tienes de vecino a Copde, que te roba la novia pasándole poemas por debajo de la puerta y tocándose el sombrero con galantería cada vez que se cruzan en el portal. Ahora te toca joderte y reformar ese antro para hacerlo, por lo menos, habitable. Bojan: el apartamento que te deja en herencia tu tío Bin Laden McPato. Aunque al mudarte te prometieron que el barrio se haría próspero con el tiempo, la realidad es que te atracan jeringa en mano tres veces al mes. Sin hipotecas que te aten, te largas en cuanto puedes, pudiendo incluso ganar algo de pasta si vendes a tiempo. {C}Força centrípeta | {C}01.06.10 - 7:16 pm {C}A todo esto, ayer el presidente de Sudáfrica se casó por quinta vez. Tiene además varias amantes y 19 hijos. Si Morgan Freeman es Mandela en invictus en el biopic de Mothlante Tiger Woods debería hacer de presidente. {C} xiscof es bergkampista | {C}01.05.10 - 9:43 pm {C}Alla en lo alto de la antigua colina {C}Yergue eniesto a los cuatro bientos {C}Emosionado y a flor de piel sus sentimientos {C}...Un humilde barselonista cuyo virtuoso pene empina... {C}Crideu ben fort germanes i germans {C}Tots junts alcem els nostras cors... {C}No fem cas a cap ni un dels nostrus temors {C}Plorant llagrimes d'alegria sosis i patisants... {C}cherinola | {C}01.04.10 - 6:00 pm 2009 Diciembre Mi último aporte al yoya 2009 es para decir que fue un placer saludar en Beijing a Minako, justo antes de cortar su cuerpo dijo que quería mourir en Riga a manos de un maleducado pero un bulce puto bucel se lo impidió dejando enigmas indescifrables por resolver, nunca supo si era broun o brawn, soyer o sawyer, pero lo que sí dejó claro es que daba un fuerte abrazo a todos los yoyeros y los invitaba a unas patatas a la importancia, que, eso sí, daban asco. {C}maldito | {C}12.31.09 - 7:56 pm {C}Aquí en este haloscan hemos vivido un montón de alegrías, sobretodo este año 2009 con la consecución de seis títulos, pero nunca olvidaré la felicidad inmensa que he podido expresar aquí sobre los triunfos del Barça, ver debates sumamente interesantes, ver tías buenas y MILF´s, leer los post tronchantes de enónimo y de Copde, ver comos los trolls hacen sus predicciones y acaban atropellados después de los acontecimientos, leer post curiosos de Rai, del irascible granaino y alguno más que se me olvida de como observan el fútbol bajo su punto de vista, vamos ha sido la rehostia, pero es una putada que todo esto desaparezca y el apocalipsis (los cabrones que quieren poner de pago el haloscan) se cargue todo lo que hemos vivido en unos doce meses maravillosos (2-6, Copa, Liga, Champions, campeones de Liga de petanca aérea, celebración de fichajes por parte de los trolls, Supercopa de Spain, Supercopa de Europa y Mundialito), bueno, muchísimas gracias a todos los que habeis aportado vuestro granito de arena cada día en este maravilloso blog o se podría decir el mejor blog del mundo y del Barcelona como es el Yoya, snif snif snif (...) {C}Svensteiger | {C}12.30.09 - 2:32 am Hostias Sveinsteiger que me parece que no lo has entendido. El YOYA no desaparece ni de coña, muere el sistema de comentarios pero hay muchas alternativas y es lo que estamos discutiendo. Cualquiera diría que no nos vamos a ver nunca más {C}The Diplomat | {C}12.30.09 - 2:33 am {C}M'està anant bé aquest parón del Yoya. Estava arribant a nivells de yoyadicció ( Ave) notables. Pel dinar de nadal no paraven de sortir-me termes yoyers: {C}''- Diguem-ho ja, a l'escudella li falta sal. (mirada asessina per part de la dona del meu pare).'' {C}''- Et canvio la pilota per la botifarra negre a pèl.'' {C}''- STOP turrocidi! (al meu nebot que s'estava acabant el de yema, el que més m'agrada).'' {C}el flea volcànic | {C}12.29.09 - 11:31 am {C} Bussiness, se rumorea que la Jaydy se la pegaba al mexicano y que el hijo no es suyo. La realidad es que el hijo es de Puyol. {C}ant. | {C}12.22.09 - 12:04 am {C}Misterio: nos quedaremos sin saber a quién votó Hleb en primer lugar. Igual es que se votó a sí mismo y por eso es inválido. {C}-J- | {C}12.22.09 - 12:01 am {C}Que gran noches y eso que acabó regular, una pareja de policias munincipales subieron a casa y me " aconsejaron " que quitase el himno, las dos botellas de vino que me había tomado no ayudaron a solucionar el asunto, pero después de una discusión y la intervención de la paciente Sra. Troyano, la cosa se calmó. {C}¿ Lo más grande ? que uno de ellos me reconoció antes de irse que era del Barça. {C}Me voy a la taberna, a ver como respiran estos. {C}Viva el YOYA y el Barça. {C}troyano | {C}12.20.09 - 1:37 pm {C}Machacar, menjar-lus, menjar-lus {C}boti boti boti {C}eztudiantes, pinchapericos de mierda, guarrus, marranus, charrúas, ascarossos {C}Mireu, aicha-chis. Vixca en don Pedrorodrigues "el puma" {C}cherinola | {C}12.18.09 - 3:20 pm {C}has leido la noticia? por fin tiene sentido que vayas a jugar a golf. han creado unas bolas que se convierten en comida para peces cuando caen al agua. {C}EXPOLIADO DE FORCEPS' "FÚTBOL PARCIAL". {C} siempre positifo | {C}12.16.09 - 12:45 pm {C}Per cert Rai, estic entusiasmat amb el teu post sobre el e-cigarette a Can Forceps. Com a addicte total al tabac, sembla fins i tot una bona solució. Ara bé, deixa'm dir-te també que fumar-te els cigarrets electrònics aquests automàticament et deu dil·latar l'anus i et deu fer venir unes ganes tremendes de vestir camises ajustades, mocador i pantalons platejats. Tinc por dels danys que pot provocar en la masculinitat, vaja. {C}pumpkin | {C}12.15.09 - 8:52 pm {C}Ja sóc soci del FCB. {C}Lo inauguré sacándole una pañolada a mi mujer, dando 3 broncas hoy en el trabajo y gritando en el ascensor: "al segundo oé, al segundo oé....". {C} quinibracadabra | {C}12.14.09 - 11:19 am {C}Valdano después de un sesudo análisis ha encontrado al central para substituir a Pepe: Gaby Milito. {C} quinibracadabra | {C}12.13.09 - 2:41 pm {C}Pellegrini: "Con el estilo del Barça, el Bernabéu nos pitaría" {C}Vaya tela, vaya tela. {C} The Diplomat loves Ronaldinho | {C}12.11.09 - 1:45 am Diplomat, No le falta razón al ingeniero , si intentasen el estilo del Barça lo harían tan mal, que el Bernabeu les pitaría. Yo creo que Pelegrini es un tipo muy listo y se va acoplando a lo que le han comprado. {C}Troyano | {C}12.11.09 - 2:02 am {C}El coleccionismo de nacionalidades horizontalizadas del Bacó me conmueve. A los 20 años o asín, jugábamos con un amigo a ver quien conseguía más "banderitas". No me veo haciéndolo ahora, pero lo del bacó es un empujón de ilusión para nosotros, los crápulas. {C}Proposition Max | {C}12.10.09 - 12:44 pm {C}Los ucranianos le preguntan a Pek por la importancia de hablar catalán para un club como el barça. "Somos un pais con una lengua propia y siempre que podemos la usamos" Aplausos en la rueda de prensa. {C}Acaban de parar las rotativas en madrid, chavales. {C}Corvo | {C}12.09.09 - 11:29 pm {C}Y para redondear una gran noche, ahora echan 'Españoles en el mundo', mala copia de 'Afers Exteriors' cuyo único foco de interés es saber si los protagonistas se añoran y en qué medida de España. En casa, cuando lo vemos, jugamos a adivinar en qué minuto pronunciarán la frase más importante del programa '¿Oye, y echas mucho en falta el jamón y la tortilla de patatas?'. Hoy hemos apostado por el minuto 11. Que se vayan todos a tomar pol culo, colección de incompetentes. {C}Raimon | {C}12.08.09 - 10:54 pm {C}Lo de Busquets es raro, ha cometido el mismo error tres veces en esta temporada, nunca se cede el balón hacia atrás de cabeza, habrá que grabarselo en inversa en la frente. {C}Sisterboy | {C}12.06.09 - 11:01 am {C}Por Reykjavik, muy bien, hasta enero me encanta la oscuridad, luego te toca la verdad. Pero me emociona ese cielo crispado, con tintes naranja y rosa a las tres de la tarde. Comiendo arandanos negros recogidos por mi. {C}Gudjohnsen tiene mucha fama por follero en Islandia, se ve que antes del partido Islandia - Holanda, el y Huntelaar estaban peleando por una chica de 19 años. Pero esa es informacion muy innecesaria. {C}olga kalashnikova | {C}12.04.09 - 1:21 pm {C}Ara que ho dius, Free, segurament Son Goku és tan important en la pervivència de la llengua catalana com Pompeu Fabra ho va ser en el seu moment. Si haguessin emès Oliver & Benji pel Club Super 3, el català estaria avui en dia molt més fonamentat. {C}És una exageració, però no crec anar gaire desencaminat. {C}pumpkin | {C}12.03.09 - 11:55 pm {C}Bogín-Bojan. {C}Miro la tribuna, (Bogín-Bojan) {C}saludo i tontejo. (Bogín-Bojan) {C}Bombó de les nenes, (Bogín-Bojan) {C}sóc un caramelo. (Bogín-Bojan) {C}Passeu-la, passeu-la, (Bogín-Bojan) {C}que un dia la trenco. (Bogín-Bojan) {C}El Mezzi no em mira, (Bogín-Bojan) {C}és molt lleig, l’argento. (Bogín-Bojan) {C}Jo no vull que em xiulin, (Bogín-Bojan) {C}que, si ho fan, pateixo. (Bogín-Bojan) {C}El noi de la mare, (Bogín-Bojan) {C}a la sele em perdo. (Bogín-Bojan) {C}El Piqué em fa riure, (Bogín-Bojan) {C}perquè té molt cuento. (Bogín-Bojan) {C}La gespa està verda, (Bogín-Bojan) {C}i jo em diverteixo. (Bogín-Bojan) {C}Bogín-Bojan! {C}'' '' {C}''-----Posa-li la tonada que vulguis-----'' {C}- {C}ZYXavier | {C}12.03.09 - 7:54 am {C}Oh, ya veo una superportada de Sport el día de Reyes con Pinto vestido de Gaspar y brindando con una Copa... A ver si hay suerte y Touré sigue siendo nuestro Baltasar. No quiero que se marche baixcapcunsepta. {C}Raimon | {C}12.01.09 - 1:55 pm Noviembre El pertido de vuelto siempre es mejor en casa, porque, como es más imosionante automáticamente hases más recaudasión. Y si no ases recaudasión porque no es imosionante, es que ganas fásil el liminatorio. Una ves más, siempre ganas: Güin-Güin. {C}enónimo | {C}11.30.09 - 8:12 pm Mi espada laser un reultado efectivo consiguió. De nada, culerdos! {C}Yoda | {C}11.30.09 - 5:10 am Entrevista con Xavi: "A Busi lo ves y dices: "Éste no vale un pito. No tiene ni estilo". Pero ve el juego antes que nadie, de primera siempre. Con lo largo que es, medio encorvado, cayéndose pero siempre con la cabeza levantada... Necesita ver el campo, donde estamos y luego decide. Y siempre bien. Pero, además, es un cabrón. Mete la pierna, va al choque, es puta, de barrio. Esa picardía se tiene o no se tiene." {C} el noi de brujas 2010: | {C}11.29.09 - 10:32 am Una vez iba conduciendo y el coche que llevaba detrás era un F 40 conducido por una diosa morena que engatusaba con sus ojazos morbosos y su escote lujurioso. No paraba de mirar por el retrovisor tanta belleza. Extasiado ante lo que veía me despreocupé de lo importante, la carretera.... y me salí en la primera curva. Una hostia del copón. Casillas, como dice la DGT: No más distracciones al volante. {C} quinibracadabra | {C}11.27.09 - 10:40 am Riase Inti, pero vea la siguiente lista.- 1ª Liga de Tenerife, vi Reservoir dogs.- Copa de Europa de Wembley, Matar a un Ruiseñor - 2ª liga de Tenefife, La Huella - 5-0 de Romario, Comer, beber, amar - 0-3 de Ronni, el Zorro (nótese que la calidad de la pelicula baja, es debido a que hago participe de mi miedo a mi hijo) - 2-6, creo que fue Lobezno. {C}Por el contrario. - Atenas, vi Fresa y Chocolate ( se lo dije a mi mujer, de cubanos gays, no me da buena espina) - Roma y Paris las vi en el sofa de casa, histerico. Este lo veré en casa, pero la vuelta si nos jugamos algo, al cine de cabeza. {C}Troyano | {C}11.27.09 - 2:14 am Como va a mover Tití Hanggggí a los centrales de la Inter. Hay alguien aquí capaz de mover un buzón, semáforo, papelera o similar de la vía pública? {C}jopasso | {C}11.25.09 - 12:06 pm ¿Y si les damos Cambiasso con Motta y les ponemos a Guillermina? {C}uaveu | {C}11.23.09 - 4:15 pm Pues a mi me preocupa MUCHO más el partido de Kiev que los dos de esta semana. Jugando en casa no debería haber problemas, aunque con la racha que llevamos igual perdemos a un par más de unidades por culpa de la gripe. En cuyo caso habrá que pedir entre tres y cuatro demisiones, calculo a ojipronto. {C} Jabba the Guasch | {C}11.22.09 - 12:36 am Si hem de passar la grip A, passem-la ara i tinguem l'equip a punt pel Mundial de Clubs, que això no se suspèn. Jo els fotria tots junts a suar a la sauna i que l'enganxin tots de cop. Els partits de la semana que ve, suspesos i a prendre pel sac. En cas contrari, tindrem un goteig insuportable de baixes durant un mes. {C} frabílin flequipepista | {C}11.20.09 - 5:20 pm Hola nenas, estoy hundido!!! Eire fuera del Mundial pegandole un baño a Francia. {C}Pecheire | {C}11.19.09 - 12:57 pm {C} Si. Hay días en que uno toma consciencia de lo cruel y depresiva que puede llegar a ser la vida. {C}jopasso | {C}11.19.09 - 1:00 pm Yo creo que en el fondo Núñez se dio cuenta de que la habia cagado en cómo manejó el asunto. Una vez montó la guerra civil con Johan, quiso repetir el proyecto con Van Gaal. O lo que es lo mismo, el Ajax sin Johan. Pese que el año anterior ya teníamos un modelo potente. Pero la cosa se le fue de las manos porque Louis era otra historia y tambien estaba majara. Josep Lluís era Cruyffista en esencia (?) {C} elmander de la tele | {C}11.18.09 - 12:32 pm Del peaje de Martorell hasta Vilafranca he contado 4 radares mobiles, de esos que van dentro de una caja naranja. {C} incluso posi | {C}11.17.09 - 1:29 pm {C} No está mal. Los castellers podrian hacer un castell amb folre i manilles encima de cada radar. {C}jopasso | {C}11.17.09 - 1:32 pm porque sois unos chotos, collons {C}estas cosas sólo os pasa a los tíos {C}Penélope | {C}11.15.09 - 11:17 pm Pero es que el Barça ya tiene actualmente un Consell Senior: lo llaman Senat y lo forman los 100 sosis con mayor antigüedad en el número (mi abuelo lo fue). Se reunen dos veces al año (navidad y en junio) con una gran comida a la que acude Laporta y la directiva. Y su función es simplemente, y acertádamente, consultiva: durante 3/4 horas tienen a Laporta para ellos solos y le dan la tabarra con las típicas quejas de yayu: que si no funciona el marcador de Tribuna; que si a mi insignia de oro y brillantes se le ha ido el baño de oro; que si se tendría que rejuntar con su mujer, que en sus épocas los matrimonios aguantaban más,... Y Laporta les escucha y si algo que le comentan le parece bien pues lo lleva a cabo. {C} ElRícar, Retorno a Highbury | {C}11.13.09 - 5:59 pm Gran comment en fans del maligno: {C}137. flanker Escribió: | 18.00CET | Nov 12, 2009 Decálogo general de las fases de un proyecto:1. Optimismo general 2. Fase de desorientación 3. Desconcierto total 4. Periodo de cachondeo incontrolado 5. Búsqueda implacable de culpables 6. Sálvese quien pueda 7. Castigo ejemplar a los inocentes 8. Recuperación del optimismo perdido 9. Terminación inexplicable del proyecto 10. Condecoraciones y premios a los no participantes. El proyecto de Flo anda por la fase cuatro. {C}Friso por ver in situ las 6 fases restantes, culerdos. {C}Corvo | {C}11.12.09 - 8:06 pm No sé, yo si fuera madridista miraría cómo el Barça, con un equipo casi al completo de la cantera, ha conseguido el resultado que en teoría tenían que haber logrado los blancos y sin despeinarse. Y practicando un fútbol de muchos quilates. Ahí está el quid de la cuestión. Quien quiera verlo que lo vea, y si no, pues a rezar por el tobillo de CR9. {C}Dr. J | {C}11.11.09 - 12:38 pm Y ver a todo un maligno reivindicando todo su poder contra un segunda b es como cuando pasan los años y ves que el antaño ligón del instituto ahora se arrastra por discotecas +40 pescando exprostitutas yonkis con el coño más arrugado que un billete de mil. Iros todos a tomar por culo. {C} Subcomandante Antonio | {C}11.10.09 - 10:49 am Mezclar a Samuel con Eto'o es una tontería, totalmente incompatible. {C} 3B | {C}11.09.09 - 10:17 am Lo que ha follado pires {C}cherinola | {C}11.08.09 - 9:25 pm Es vital que el Keita malo no entre en contacto directo con el Keita bueno. Si llegaran a encontrarse provocarían una reacción en cadena que llevaría al Dr. J a explicarnos uno detrás de otro todos los spoilers de la sexta temporada de Lost. {C} Jabba the Guasch | {C}11.07.09 - 9:43 pm Ah, grandiosas palabras de John P. Jones ayer en la presentación del libro: "Copde, tenías razón, era Ribery"... Es lo que hay. {C}Cop de Falç | {C}11.07.09 - 9:23 am Jesús Navas 3 años renunciando a ir a la selección española, pobrecito, suerte tiene de no jugar en el Barça y no ser catalán, sinó no estaría vivo para contarlo. {C}Burriac | {C}11.06.09 - 11:41 am Sinceramente, veo a pocos investigadores cobrando más de 600.000 € al año. {C} The Diplomat loves Ronaldinho | {C}11.05.09 - 1:25 pm {C} Los de Oliver. {C} General Fórceps-Albornoz | {C}11.05.09 - 1:27 pm Repeteixo-Insisteixo. Kazan es puto pasado. A pel Mazorca el proper dissabte a les vuit crec recordar. I jo hi sere alla. As always. Of course. {C}cherinola | {C}11.04.09 - 9:01 pm ¿Se meterá mañana Arús con Sauca? {C}No creo.'' '' {C}El Yayo lo dijo | {C}11.03.09 - 10:32 pm Hay que decirlo: Marcelo va para crack. {C}El_Socio en Fans del Madrid | {C}11.03.09 - 9:27 pm Higualin se ha ganado un sitio en el once junto a sus catorce compañeros {C} S c o t t y | {C}11.02.09 - 9:10 pm Curiosamente en el fútbol, al contrario que en la vida, una marquesina te desprotege. {C}uaveu | {C}11.02.09 - 4:39 pm Márquez... guapo... ¿dónde estáááááás? Déjame enseñarte mi disfraz de Halloween. Ya verás que realista es el hacha. Hasta parece de verdad. Mááááááárquez.... {C}saturno | {C}11.01.09 - 1:10 am Octubre BAH, nada de nada, batallitas de amante despechada de nuevo rico separado. Creo que Jan le ha dicho, -ves cobra y ya tienes el finiquito, pasas por mi despacho y me limpias el sable y cap a casa que viene الاستحقاقات الجديدة بلدى. AL LORO!! {C}AIR | {C}10.31.09 - 3:02 am jo amb la terelu el veig fotent un polvo de peu als lavabos del luz de gas mentre ella s'aparta les calcetes cap al costat, en plan rapid... i amb el gintonic a la ma... {C}jordimg | {C}10.31.09 - 3:11 am PhilJones said: Madrid are just hugely dislikable, even Madrid fans with brains hate their own clubs deep down with what they've become. But what can you do? You can't just go and support someone else, thats not football. They are the most immoral football club in the land. I'd even call them amoral. The club has no inherent values left. It means nothing. It has no identity other than trying to be the biggest brand in the world. Florentino Perez would rather be at the top of the Football Rich List than the Primera Liga. FACT. Thats the only league table Madrid care about these days. Football means nothing to the people who run the club. The whole ethos of 'Galactico' proves that. If football meant something they would have bought people they need rather than just the biggest names. You could argue that biggest names = the best, but you wouldn't throw Caviar, Fillet Steak and some amazing chocolate in to a pot and expect it to taste nice when its cooked. You'd expect it to taste like sh*t. And it would, obviously. And thats what Real Madrid are. The individual parts always take precedent over the sum of these parts. And they will always fail eventually. So to sum up, Real Madrid are a casserole of sh*t. I couldn't think of a worse club to support really. I'd hate it. {C}JohnPJones reportando desde La Liga Loca | {C}10.30.09 - 1:03 pm De aquí un momento aparecerá CF23 alarmándose del poder adquisitivo que se gasta el yoyero medio. {C}Subcomandante Antonio | {C}10.29.09 - 6:42 pm El Corcón es un bien equipo i te puede ganar si estás en formasión. Pero, como siempre, depende de como es tu formasión. Si es formasión de dos en fondo, agachiados, y con el calsotets Jim en el rodilias ya estás dando un pista del que te pueden haser. {C}enónimo | {C}10.28.09 - 12:02 am Por cierto, leo en Marca que le han dado a Mejía Dávila el premio Guruceta. Me parece muy acertado. {C}free | {C}10.26.09 - 9:55 pm Menuda mierda, hattrick de Keyte!! Con mi LCD me he perdido los tres goles, no reproduce bien los negros. {C}Vailet | {C}10.26.09 - 11:41 am A Charlize Theron no la toco ni con un palo. {C}Sin | {C}10.25.09 - 7:40 pm He visto la última peli de Woody Allen y me he quedado muy sorprendido, no sabía que Carlos Bianchi era actor. {C}Alf | {C}10.23.09 - 1:57 pm Septiembre Si llueve, ¿jugará Toldo? {C}uaveu | {C}09.16.09 - 12:58 pm {C}Maradona ha vuelto a las droga, que por qué lo sé? Porque está gordisimo, ese es un argumento irrebatible. Todos los gordos van puestos. No en serio, está gordísimo el tio, si se pusierá la albiceleste de nuevo tendría que jugar con el 1000. Animo Ice.'' '' {C}scotty | 09.04.09 - 9:25 pm Categoria:Léxico